Schock in der Früh
by Mara91
Summary: Harry ist bei seinen Verwanten nicht mehr sicher und damit er von Voldemort nicht gefunden wird, muss er zu einer Spionfamilie. Nun ratet mal welche das sein könnte...
1. Schock in der früh

Der jetzige Name ist einfach nur der Name des ersten Kappis, mir wird hoffentlich noch ein besserer einfallen.

Ich hab zwar schon zwei One-shots geschrieben, aber das ist meine erste etwas längere, hoffe ihr mögt sie.

Bitte nicht von den ersten Kappis verschrecken lassen!!!!!! Es wird noch interessanter!!!!!

SCHOCK IN DER FRÜH

Schweiß gebadet wachte Harry Potter, der Junge der lebte, am Morgen seines 16. Geburtstags auf.

In seinem Albtraum ging es mal wieder um die Auferstehung Lord Voldemords im 4. Schuljahr und dem damit zusammenhängenden Tod von Ceddrig.

Es stürmte draußen, und der Mond war hinter dunklen Wolken versteckt.

Seine Narbe schmerzte, aber er nahm es kaum wahr. Zu oft war dies in letzter Zeit der Fall gewesen.

Er zog seine Brille auf und sah auf die Uhr.

5.45Uhr, der Tag beginnt ja schon super! dachte er entnervt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er aber noch nicht, was noch alles auf ihn zukommen sollte. Durch ein Schaben wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er sah zum Fenster und entdeckte eine pitschnasse Hedwig.

Er ließ sie herein und nahm ihr einen Brief vom Fuß, der, durch wundersame Weise, trocken geblieben war.

Während er nun den Brief öffnete um zu lesen, wer ihm geschrieben hatte, streichelte er durch Hedwigs Gefieder, welche sich das nur all zu gerne gefallen ließ.

Was er nun aber zu lesen bekam, ließ ihn stutzen.

Lieber Harry,

ich möchte, dass du sobald wie möglich deine Sachen packst. Ich werde dich heute um 8 Uhr abholen lassen. Den Grund dafür erfährst du sobald du bei mir eingetroffen bist.

Albus Dumbledore

Er verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, tat aber wie ihm geheißen.

Die Tasche war nach ca. 15 Minuten gepackt.

Die restliche Zeit versuchte Harry sich noch ein bisschen auszuruhen allerdings nur mit minderem Erfolg.

Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen was passiert sein könnte.

Seit der Auferstehung Voldemords war alles ruhig geblieben.

Keine Angriffe oder Mordversuche.

Aber das war wohl die all bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Ein Geräusch, das aus dem unteren Teil des Hauses kommen musste, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken.

Er sah auf seine Uhr Ist ja schon 8. Dann wollen wir mal sehen wer mich abholen soll . Also stand er auf und ging langsam mit seinem Gepäck die Treppe herunter.

Aus der Küche kamen Stimmen und als er auf sie zu ging und die Tür öffnete bekam er ein Bild zusehen das ihn über beide Ohren grinsen ließ.

In einer der Küchenecken standen die drei Dursleys, mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen, so eng wie möglich aneinander gedrängt.

Eine Person die Harry, wegen einer Kapuze, nicht erkennen konnte saß am gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

In der einen Hand ein Brötchen, in der anderen den Zauberstab, der auf die Dursleys gerichtet wurde.

Dudley winselt wie ein Hund und als er nicht aufhörte fuhr die Person ihn an.

" Hey kleiner, wenn du nicht Augenblicklich dein Maul hältst, verwandle ich dich in ein kleines fettes Schwein!"

Das hatte gesessen und Dudley war mucksmäuschenstill geworden.

Als Harry die Stimme hörte, konnte er sie auch gleich zuordnen.

Mit einem vor Freude strahlenden Gesicht rief er erfreut:

„Sirius!!!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen um.

" Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Was würdest du von einem Schweinchen als Haustier halten?"

Dabei deutete er mit dem Zauberstab auf Dudley, welcher vor Schreck nun in Ohnmacht fiel. Petunia ließ einen lauten Schrei ertönen und beugte sich schluchzend über ihren kleinen Dudy-Schatz.

Harry schüttelte nur lachend seinen Kopf

Man ist das typisch und drückte seinen Parten.

Onkel Vernon hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Ton heraus gebracht, aber nun platzte es aus ihm raus.

"Sag diesem Freak er soll sofort dieses Haus verlassen, sonst setzt es was Junge!" kläffte er

„Du kleine Ratte wagst es Harry zu drohen?" polterte nun Sirius los und Vernon verstummte abrupt.

„ Ich soll dich von Dumbledore aus abholen." Wand sich Sirius nun wieder in normalem Ton an Harry."

„ Ich weiß, aber was ist denn passiert?"

„ Keine Ahnung, er wollte es mir nicht sagen sondern gleich mit dir besprechen."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

" Unser allseits beliebter Schulleiter war doch schon immer ziemlich merkwürdig, nicht?"

Da hatte er allerdings Recht, so entschloss sich Harry nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Er würde es sowie so bald erfahren.

Sirius schnappte sich den Koffer von Harry den dieser an der Tür stehen gelassen hatte.

„Komm Harry, halt dich an mir fest. Umso schneller wir hier weg sind, desto besser."

„Ganz meine Meinung" murmelte Vernon und fing sich damit einen Blick von Sirius ein, der zum töten gedacht war.

Dieser schnappte sich Harry und apparrirte mit ihm nach Hogsmead.

Dort angekommen hielt sich Harry den Bauch.

„Mir ist schlecht."

Warum musste sich das auch immer so bescheiden anfühlen?

„Geht gleich vorbei. Das hatte ich die ersten Male auch, aber man gewöhnt sich daran"

Harry zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, ging aber nicht weiter auf Gesagtes ein.

Für den restlichen Weg nach Hogwarts mussten sie die Besen nehmen.

„Fliegen bei dem scheiß Wetter ist echt das Letzte!" beschwerte sich ein triefender Harry nach einigen Minuten.

Sirius grinste, verstand seinen Patensohn aber nur zu gut. Er war ja selber auch klatsch nass.

Als sie endlich Hogwarts erreicht hatten und in die Eingangshalle kamen, trocknete Sirius sie mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes.

„Ein toller Geburtstag." maulte Harry

Der ältere gab ihm darauf hin einen beschwichtigenden Klaps auf den Rücken

„Wenn wir mit Dumbledore gesprochen haben, können wir ja immer noch feiern."

„Bezweifle ich. Wer weiß schon was er uns zu sagen hat"

„Hey, das wird schon. Kann ja nicht so schlimm werden"

Sirius versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte.

Während sie die vielen Gänge bis zu der großen Adlerstatur vor dem Büro des Schulleiters entlang gingen, sprach keiner ein Wort.

Erst als sie da waren fiel Harry ein, dass er ja keine Ahnung hatte wie das Passwort lautete. „Keine Angst. Dumbledore hat es mir zukommen lassen" meinte nun Sirius der seine Gedanken wohl erraten haben musste.

„Nougatpralinen" sprach er laut.

Der Adler drehte sich und eine Wendeltreppe erschien.

Sirius stieg sie empor und Harry folgte ihm langsam mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Als sie nun vor der Bürotür standen und diese von selber mit einem Knarren aufschwang musste Harry noch einmal schwer schlucken, bevor er nach Sirius das Zimmer betrat.

In mitten des Raumes war ein Großer Schreibtisch hinter dem Albus Dumbledore saß.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

" Guten Morgen ihr beiden, ich freue mich das ihr so schnell hier sein konntet"

„Guten Morgen Albus" erwiderte Sirius und setzte sich auf einen der rum stehenden Stühle.

„Guten Morgen Professor, sie wollten mit mir reden?"

„Langsam, langsam. Ich denke ihr beide werdet hungrig sein, esst erstmal etwas."

Und mit einer Handbewegung war der große Schreibtisch mit Köstlichkeiten überfüllt. Obwohl Sirius ja erst bei den Dursleys etwas gegessen hatte, ließ er sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Harry hingegen sah seinem Paten nur zu.

Er selber war viel zu nervös und wollte endlich wissen was Sache war.

Was bringt den das? Erst totale Hektik und jetzt haben wir scheinbar alle Zeit der Welt 

„Professor, bitte. Ich kann nicht länger warten. Was ist denn nun passiert?"

„ Also Harry, wie fange ich am besten an? ...Pass auf, du musst wissen, dass sich unter den Todessern von Voldemord Spione verstecken, die zu mir gehören. Nun, einer dieser Männer hat mitbekommen das Voldemord schon lange einen Großangriff auf dich plant.

Da er dich im 4. Schuljahr berühren konnte, gehen wir davon aus, dass du bei deinen Verwandten nicht mehr sicher bist. Also haben wir uns eine neu Unterkunft für dich überlegt."

„ Aber das ist doch super! Endlich weg von den Dursleys. Ein besseres Geschenk hätten sie mir gar nicht machen können!"

Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„ Moment, Moment mein Lieber, freu dich nicht zu früh. Wir haben nämlich entschieden, dass du zu jenem Spion kommst, der mir dies alles erzählt hat, da man dich dort nicht erwarten wird."

„Das ist doch ganz egal! Alles ist besser als die Dursleys!"

„Ach wirklich? Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Die Familie zu denen du ziehen wirst, ist nämlich keine Geringere als Familie Malfoy."

Augenblicklich versteinerte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck und Sirius der bis eben noch gegessen hatte verschluckte sich und spuckte das Essen über den gesamten Tisch.

„ Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Sie machen sich über mich Lustig."

„ Mit Nichten, mein Lieber, bei so was mache ich keine Scherze."

In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry nicht ob er einfachen lachen und den Schulleiter für verrückt erklären, oder ausrasten sollte.

Doch die Frage wurde ihm von Sirius abgenommen.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen!!! Sie wissen genau wie die Malfoys sind. Die behandeln in doch noch schlechter als diese Muggel!!!"

„Reg dich ab, mein Freund. Ich kann dir versichern, dass die Familie ganz anders ist als sie sich nach außen hin gibt. Das gehört zum Beruf. Lucius sowie Narcissa haben sich bereit erklärt dich bei sich aufzunehmen."

Das musste der Junge- der- wohl- nicht- mehr- lange- zu leben- hatte erst einmal verarbeiten. Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte nun im Büro des Direktors.

Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde sie von Harry selbst durchbrochen.

„ Nun einmal angenommen Professor, sie haben Recht und die Malfoys sind wirklich eigentlich anders und das hoffe ich zutiefst. Was ist dann mit Draco Malfoy?

Der wird seinen Hass auf mich ja wohl nicht nur gespielt haben und hat garantiert nicht zugestimmt."

„Um ehrlich zu sein Harry, Draco weiß noch nichts, von all dem. Er wird Morgen mitkommen wenn dich die Malfoys abholen, da sagen wir es ihm dann. Außerdem finde ich es sowie so wunderbar, denn nun könnt ihr euch einfach mal aussprechen und euer Kriegsbeil vielleicht sogar begraben."

Harry konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er soeben gehört hatte.

Das kann nicht gut gehen. Nie im Leben! Entweder werde ich Malfoy, oder Malfoy mich umbringen. So, oder so es wird Tote geben. 

° ° °

Harry saß unter einem Baum nahe vom Hogwarts See.

Inzwischen war es schon Mittag und er hatte immer noch nicht verkraftet was ihm oben mitgeteilt worden war.

Hoffentlich lohnt sich wenigstens das Gesicht von Malfoy wenn er es erfährt 

Sirius der noch beim Direktor geblieben war, tauchte nun hinter ihm auf.

„Sorry Kleiner, nichts zu machen. Dumbledore bleibt dabei."

„Hm"

Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe sich umzudrehen.

Er wusste ja eh schon, dass sich nichts ändern würde.

„Kannst du wenigstens mitkommen?"

Man konnte einen eindeutigen Hoffnungsschimmer in dieser Frage hören.

„Leider nicht, Albus hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben, den ich erst mal zu erfüllen habe."

„Das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein!" Harry raufte sich die Haare „Ein absoluter Scheiß ist das!"

„Hey beruhige dich mal, so schlimm kann es doch nicht werden. Ich meine die haben ne riesige Villa, die wirst du vielleicht alle zwei Wochen mal zu Gesicht bekommen und…"

„Sirius"

„Ja?"

„Versuchs erst gar nicht" Harry seufzte schwer.

„Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen."

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry gerade die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnen wollte, fuhr ein Mark erschütternder Schrei durch die Mauern Hogwarts.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIN!!!!!!"

Eindeutig die Stimme des sonst so super coolen Eisprinzen von Slytherin. Harry öffnete unbemerkt die Tür.

„Was hab ich in Merlins Namen verbrochen, dass ihr mich so bestrafen müsst?" zeterte der Junge wie ein Kleinkind.

„ Draconis Lucius Malfoy es reicht! Dieses Verhalten ist absolut Malfoy unwürdig!" fuhr ihn sein Vater an.

„Das ist mir so was von egal! Ich halt es keine zwei Tage mit dem Gryffindor-Goldjungen aus!!!"

Draco stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf.

„ Glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht vor Glück in Tränen ausgebrochen."

Meldete Harry sich nun von hinten zu Wort.

Er sah sich im Raum um.

Außer Draco und seinem Vater waren noch seine Mutter, Narcissa, Dumbledore, Professor Snape und Sirius im Raum.

Ohne darauf einzugehen setzte nun auch Snape an

„Ich stimme Draco voll und ganz zu. Es ist eine absolute Zumutung für den armen Jungen, Potter in seiner Nähe zu haben."

„Danke, Onkel Sev." nickte Draco bestätigend.

Onkel??? Hatte Harry da etwas nicht mit bekommen???

Aber das würde auch erklären warum die Nervensäge immer so extrem bevorzugt wurde.

„ Severus, die Sache ist schon längst geklärt." Mischte sich nun auch Narcissa ein.

„ Weder ich noch mein Mann haben etwas dagegen, Harry fürs erste aufzunehmen. Draco wird das schon verkraften."

„Aber der arme Harry nicht." Kam es nun sarkastisch von Sirius.

„ Was willst du damit sagen Flohfänger?"

Severus Augen glühten vor Zorn.

„ Na ganz einfach Schniefelus. Der arme wird doch von deinem Patensohn zu Tode gequält! Und wenn du, Fledermaus, dann noch vorbeikommst, dann Brost Malzeit."

„Na warte du…! Avadakeda…."

„ Severus" empörte sich nun der Direktor

„ Das will ich nicht gesehen haben. Verschiebt euren persönlichen Krieg bitte auf später."

Grummelnd wandte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke von seinem Selbsterkorenen Erzfeind ab.

„ Harry sind deine Sachen schon gepackt?" wechselte Narcissa geschickt das Thema.

Ihre Stimme klang sanft und liebe voll.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was Harry erwartet hatte.

„ Ja" antwortete er schnell.

„Dann ist gut. Ich hoffe du wirst dich bei uns wohl fühlen."

Ein Grummeln Seitens Dracos war zu vernehmen, welches ihm aber nur einen mahnenden Blick, seines Vaters, einbrachte.

Schmollend setzte sich der blonde Junge auf einen der Stühle, die in einer Ecke standen und beobachtete, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, das weitere Geschehen.

„ Die Hauselfen werden dein Gepäck schon zu uns bringen." Sprach Lucius nun weiter.

Auch er hatte eine Stimmlage drauf, die Harry nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er hörte sich nämlich richtig nett an.

„ Wie wir uns bis jetzt dir gegenüber verhalten haben gehört zu unserem Beruf, wir durften ja nicht auffallen. Ich hoffe wir können noch mal von vorne anfangen." Erklärte Narcissa ihm, da sie wohl den irritierten Blick Harrys richtig gedeutet hatte.

Dieser nickte nur, fühlte sich aber auch gleich viel wohler.

„Ich muss jetzt leider gehen." Meldete sich Sirius zu Wort, der ja einen Auftrag für Dumbledore auszuführen hatte.

„Sobald ich fertig bin, schau ich, wie es dir so geht."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Sirius seinen Patensohn noch mal. Zum Abschluss flüsterte er dann, nur für Harry verständlich.

„ Narcissa ist meine Cousine und eine echt tolle Frau. Falls Severus mal zu Besuch kommen sollte, oder Draco nervt wende dich nur an sie. Sie wird die anderen unter Kontrolle halten."

Damit ging Sirius dann auch.

Er hatte Harrys Grinsen nicht mehr mitbekommen, denn dieser hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er den Tränkemeister beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Dem Jungen war schon lange klar das Sirius eigentlich etwas von Snape wollte.

Aber sich vorher wahrscheinlich die Zunge abbeißen würde, bevor es zuzugeben.

Aber Streitereien sind ja auch ganz lustig… zumindest für die Zuschauer.

Nun verschwand auch genannter Zaubertrank Lehrer mit den Worten, dass auch er noch einige Erledigungen zu tätigen hätte.

„ Ach Harry, Draco bevor ich es vergesse, die Schule fängt, unter den gegebenen Umständen und da ich vielen Lehrern spezielle Aufgaben geben musste, erst 2 Monate später an. Ihr habt also genug Zeit euch auszusprechen." Fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

Zweistimmiges Gemurre war zu vernehmen, aber die Anwesenden Erwachsen gingen nicht weiter darauf ein.

„ Ich habe nun noch etwas Privates mit deinen Eltern zu besprechen Draco. Also möchte ich euch bitten, solange draußen zu warten."

Die beiden Jungen verließen das Zimmer und gingen stillschweigend die Treppe hinunter. Dort trennten sich ihre Wege.

Während der Eisprinz Richtung Bibliothek verschwand, begab sich der Goldjunge zum Hogwarts See.

Er wollte über die ganze Sache noch mal in Ruhe nachdenken und setzte sich unter einen Baum …

Hoffe ihr fandet es nicht allzu langweilig. Die nächsten Kappis werden denke ich etwas interessanter. Also schickt mir unbedingt Kommis, damit ich weiß was ich besser machen kann!!!


	2. Beim Shoppen

DER ERSTE TAG/ BEIM SHOPPEN

(sucht euch ne Überschrift aus, passt beides)

Letztendlich kam Harry zu dem Endschluss, dass er es versuchen wolle und noch mal neu mit der Familie Malfoy, oder zumindest mit Lucius und Narcissa, beginnen könnte.In diesem Augenblick sah er die blonde Frau vom Schlosstor auf sich zukommen. Somit stand er auf und kam ihr entgegen.

„Schön dass ich dich hier treffe. Wir wollengleich los."

„Ist gut"

Harry folgte ihr zurück in Dumbledors Büro, in dem die beiden männlichen Malfoys schon warteten. Nach dem sie sich alle vom Schulleiter verabschiedet hatten, flohten sie nach Malfoy-Manor.Der Wohnsitz war einfach gigantisch. Schon allein die Eingangshalle, in der sie sich nun befanden, war unglaublich. Harry machte große Augen und Draco, dem dies natürlich nicht entging, grinste selbstgefällig.

„Gott ist das hier riesig!"

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Eine Hütte wie bei den Wieseln?" schnarrte Draco, handelte sich aber nur einen Stoß in die Rippen von seiner Mutter ein.

„Was denn?" war darauf die empörte Reaktion.

Nun wurde Harry in der Villa herum geführt und er kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Nach dem 30ten Zimmer hatte er aufgehört zu zählen und die Ländereinen der Familie waren auch nicht so leicht zu überschauen. Dracos Brust schwoll vor Stolz richtig an und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Lucius musste noch mal ins Büro und auch Narcissa hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Also blieb es an dem jüngsten Malfoy hängen, die Führung zu ende und Harry auf sein Zimmer zu bringen. Dies tat der Slytherin natürlich nur mit größtem wieder Willen.

„ So, Potter" er blieb ruckartig stehen. Harry wäre ihm fast hinten drauf gelaufen. Er deutete mit seiner hand auf eine Tür.

„Hier wirst du schlafen. Wehe du beschwerst dich!" mit diesen Worten machte der Malfoy-Erbe auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand.

Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum in dem ein unglaubliches Himmelbett, welches mit Samtkissen überhäuft war, stand. Außerdem gab es einen 3 m langen Schreibtisch sowie einen wunderschönen alten Schrank plus ein Regal mit allerlei Zauberbüchern und Utensilien. Das ganze Zimmer war in den Farben rot und gold gehalten, angrenzend gab es ein Badezimmer das wohl voll und ganz aus Marmor bestand. seine Sachen standen schon alle in einer Ecke und warteten nur darauf ausgepackt zu werden. Doch das alte Zeug passte nun überhaupt nicht mehr zur neuen Umgebung.

Plötzlich überfiel den Gryffindor eine schreckliche Müdigkeit. Es war ja auch ziemlich viel am heutigen Tag passiert. Er schmiss sich aufs weiche Bett und war sofort ins Reich der Träume übergetreten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schon sehr früh von Vogelgezwitscher geweckt. Er musste sich erstmal strecken und wusste erst gar nicht wo er war, doch dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Ich glaub das ganze wird um einiges besser als erwartet Vom Fenster aus konnte man die Länderein betrachten und in der aufgehenden Morgensonne wirkte es unbeschreiblich schön.

Er ging ins Bad und als er fertig war, versuchte er den Essenssaal, in dem alle Malzeiten eingenommen werden sollten, zu finden. Doch leider hatte er sich nach nicht mal 5 min. rettungslos verlaufen. Nach weiteren 5 min. des vergeblichen Gesuches, hörte er Musik aus einem Raum und klopfte an die Tür. Aber als keiner antwortete öffnete er sie einfach. Was er nun zu Gesicht bekam war etwas, was er nie im Leben hatte erblicken wollen. Vor ihm stand ein splitternackter Draco Malfoy, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern, und begutachtete sich in einem überdimensional großen Spiegel. Als der Blonde dann aber Harry erblickte entfuhr ihm ein schriller Schrei und er stürmte zurück ins Badezimmer aus dem er gerade gekommen war.Knall rot im Gesicht knallte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür hinter sich zu.

Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen würde Malfoy ihn umbringen, das war sicher.

Nach dem sich Harry wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, versuchte er den Weg zum Frühstück zu finden. Nach weiteren 10 min. hatte er es dann auch endlich geschafft. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Narcissa an der gedeckten Tafel sitzen.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" begrüßte er sie freundlich.

„Oh ja, vielen Dank. Das Zimmer ist super schön!" Harry setzte sich neben die hübsche junge Frau und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

„ Wie gefällt es dir denn hier so?"

„Es ist echt toll! Noch nie hab ich so ein Anwesen gesehen"

„Das freut mich. Falls du etwas brauchst, oder Draco irgendeine Dummheit anstellt, komm einfach zu mir, ok?"

Harry konnte nur nicken da er gerade den Mund voll hatte. In diesem Augenblick betrat der blonde Junge den Raum.Eine eindeutige Röte war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ansonsten ließ er sich aber nicht anmerken, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Auch Harry fühlte, wie seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte, versuchte es aber zu ignorieren.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Morgen Mum. Ganz gut. Wo ist Dad?"

„Der musste fürs Ministerium weg und wird wohl erst nächste Woche wieder kommen."

„Ach so"

Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass der Grünäugige vom Blonden ignoriert wurde. Aber dem war das nur recht, da er davon ausging dass diese Tatsache der einzige Grund war, warum er noch nicht die Radieschen von unten sah.Nachdem der Slytherin aufgegessen hatte verschwand er auch gleich, ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen.

„Ist etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen? Draco ist sonst nie so schweigsam."

Harry wurde leicht rot.

„Ähm… nichts von Bedeutung"

„Dann will ich nicht weiter nachfragen." Kicherte Narcissa, der das natürlich nicht entgangen war.

„Ich muss jetzt noch mal weg. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann geh zu den Hauselfen in die Küche, oder frag Draco. Ich bin mir sicher wenn du meinen Namen erwähnst wird er schon spuren."

„Ok, vielen Dank"

Damit apparierte die blonde Frau auch schon, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungens zurück lassend.

So, so. Draco muss also wirklich nett zu mir sein? Hermine wird mir zwar ne Predigt halten, aber andererseits wird Ron mich wohl eigenhändig erschlagen wenn ich das nicht ausnutze."

Also machte Harry sich kurzer Hand auf die Such nach dem Malfoy-Erben. Schließlich fand er den blonden dann draußen auf dem Quidditchplatz der Familie. (Ja, sogar so etwas besaßen sie!)

Draco übte gerade ein paar neue Tricks für die Schule, als er Harry aus den Augenwinkeln auf sich zukommen sah.

Na ganz toll. Was will Potty denn jetzt? Wenn ich ihn ignoriere, verschwindet er vielleicht 

Haha, falsch gedacht. Von weitem konnte man(n) schon Harry, seinen Namen, brüllen hören. resigniert den Kopf schüttelnd, landete Draco und schlenderte gelassen auf den Goldjungen zu.

„Was willst du, Narbengesicht?"

„Ah, ah, ah deine Mum hat gesagt du sollst nett zu mir sein." Wieder machte sich ein hinterlistiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen breit.

„Na und? Ist sie denn noch da?" Harry fand, dass der Blonde etwas Trotziges hatte, das ja schon irgendwie süß war. Scheiße was denk ich denn jetzt, das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein oder? Egal, bloß nicht die Fassung verlieren. 

„Nein aber sie kommt ja wieder. Und übrigens die letzten Jahre hast du mich ja ziemlich scheiße und link behandelt, oder? Vor allem dieser miese Zauberspruch aus dem Buch „der schwarzen Künste"… Ach, ich hatte gehört es gehört deinem Dad. Durftest du das denn überhaupt ausleihen?"

„Potter, du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes sagen, dass du so tief gesunken bist und petzen gehst, oder?" Draco zog Malfoy-Like die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wer weiß?"

Ein Hammer Gefühl, diese Überlegenheit 

Nun musste der Blonde doch schlucken, denn nicht Narcissa, sondern Lucius hatte ihm aufgetragen nett (Gott wie er dieses Wort hasste) zu Potter zu sein.

Dad verlangt so selten etwas von mir, doch wenn ich das jetzt nicht befolge bin ich dran. Und falls er je spitz kriegt, dass ich sein Buch auch nur berührt habe, bin ich die längste Zeit am Leben gewesen Nichts von all dem zeigte er natürlich. Seine Maske war wie eh und je aus Stein. Trotzdem hatte der andere ihn durchschaut.

„Also, was willst du von mir?"

Harry versuchte das Gefühl lachen zu müssen zu unterdrücken, dies erwies sich aber als um einiges schwerer als erwartet.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir shoppen gehst. Ich brauch unbedingt neue Sachen."

„Das, ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Eigentlich doch."

Draco schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf.

ich hab ja nichts gegen das Einkaufen generell, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber mit Potty ist das doch etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem muss ich ihn ja durchgehen begleiten. Der Idiot bringt es doch sonst noch fertig sich zu verlaufen. Und dann gnade mir Gott…Dad wird es ganz sicher nicht tun. 

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Ich hole mein Geld."

Hörte er von dem anderen und noch bevor er sich beschweren konnte war der auch schon weg.

Draco raufte sich die Haare.

Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! 

°°°

Kurze Zeit später standen die zwei Hogwartsschüler in einem riesigen, sehr teuer aussehenden Einkaufszentrum in der Zaubererwelt. Harry, der ein anderes Aussehen bekommen hatte, damit er nicht erkannt wurde, konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Er hatte noch nie gehört, dass es hier so etwas Modernes gab und freute sich jetzt schon wie ein kleines Kind. Dass er neben sich einen total mies gelaunten Malfoy hatte, der ihm durchgehend Todesblicke zusandte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Nach nicht ein mal 2 Stunden war Harry nun stolzer Besitzer von einem neuen Umhang, 2 Paar Hosen, 3 neuen richtig geilen Shirts, einem schwarzen Paar Schuhen und einigen Zauberutensilien. Nichts von dem eben genannten trug er selber. Oh nein, er hatte gemerkt wie viel Respekt der Eisprinz vor seinen Eltern hatte und nutzte dies schamlos aus.

Genannter Blonder ging, voll gepackt, einige Schritte hinter ihm. Den Kopf so tief wie möglich gesenkt damit er ja nicht erkannt wurde.

Scheiße ist das peinlich und erniedrigend. Ich werde ihn verfluchen!!! 

Nicht nur das er mit Potter einkaufen war und alles tragen musste. Andauernd kamen irgendwelche tollen Sprüche, wie „Draci-Schatz wie gefallen dir die neuen Sachen?" oder

" Süßer ich will noch schnell in den Laden da, wartest du kurz?" Harry konnte das ja tun, er wurde auch nicht erkannt, aber für Malfoy war dies wohl die allerschlimmste Folter.

Aber der Hammer kam ja erst und zwar als der Gryffindor-Goldjunge ihn in ein, richtig kitschig aussehenden, Laden schleppte und ihn dazu nötigte etwas Undefinierbares anzuprobieren. Es war wohl das furchtbarste, was er je gesehen hatte. In Baby-rosa und überall waren widerliche Rüschchen dran. Dieses Ding hatte den Festumhang des Wiesels in Hässlichkeit 100 übertroffen. Kein Wunder, das Ding welches er gerade trug war ja auch das kitschigste Ballkleid ever!!!

Während der Malfoy-Erbe nun wie ein begossener Pudel in diesem Kulturschock im Raum stand und von allen anderen begafft wurde, machte sich der Gryffindor nach Strich und Faden über ihn lustig.

„Mei schaust du Niedlich aus! Richtig putzig! Wenn du willst schenk ich es dir, hab heute meinen spendablen Tag." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich der Grünäugige eine Schleife und band die Haare des Grauäugigen zusammen.

„Wenn du nicht verflucht werden willst, dann halt auf der Stelle deine große Klappe."

„Wer wird denn hier laut werden? Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mit deinen Eltern spreche, oder?"

Draco senkte den Kopf, fast wären ihm Zornestränen in die Augen gestiegen, aber er wäre kein Malfoy gewesen wenn er das nicht in den Griff bekommen hätte.

Nun zerrte Harry den Blondschopf in einen anderen Teil des Ladens. Die Augen des anderen weiteten sich. Sag mal spinne ich, oder gibt es hier wirklich nur Haar- und Schminkprodukte? 

Doch diese Frage sollte sich von selbst erledigen, denn Harry schnappte sich die nächst, beste Gehilfin und bat sie Draco hübsch zu machen.Immer noch in diesem rosa Fetzen wurde der arme Junge von der breit grinsenden Frau zu einem Stuhl bugsiert. In den er sich dann setzen musste.

Der-Junge-der-lebte verschwand derweil, sich vorlachen kaum noch halten könnend. In einer halben Stunde würde er wieder kommen und das Werk begutachten. Er ging einen Kaffee trinken und danach Besenzubehör anschauen. Konnte sich aber kaum konzentrieren, weil er schon total gespannt auf den Blonden war. Eigentlich ist es schon ziemlich gemein was ich mit ihm mache, vor allem das es mir ja eigentlich nichts bringt sondern völlig überflüssig ist… Halt, natürlich bringt es mir etwas. Totale BEFRIEDIGUNG!!!!! 

Nach vergangner halben Stunde kam er wieder und was er dort erblickte, ließ ihn den Atem stocken.Vor ihm stand, immer noch in dem rosa Kleid, welches nach Harrys Erachten nicht mal so schlimm aussah, ein schmollender Malfoy. Sein platinblondes Haar war leicht gelockt und mit 2 rosa Schleifen verziert. Er hatte hellblauen Liedschatten und Eileiner sowie Wimperntusche aufgetragen. Seine geruschten Wangen ließen das Gesicht unglaublich weich und sexy aussehen. Die nun blutroten Lippen bildeten einen extremen Kontrast zu seiner restlich hellen Haut. Im Klartext, er sah wirklich zum anbeißen aus. Harry musste erst mal schlucken, der Anblick, welcher jedes Mädchen vor neid hätte erblassen lassen, war unbeschreiblich und mit diesem schmollenden Gesicht sah der Blonde einfach zu süß aus.

Gott, was denk ich den hier? Das kann doch nicht mein Ernst sein, oder? Na ja, aber irgendwie stimmt es ja doch 

„Was glotzt du so?" der Grauäugige wirkte extrem geladen.

„Ähm… du schaust gut aus."

„Ha ha, verarschen kann ich mich alleine!"

Nun schlich sich wieder ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser trotzige Blick ist echt zu lustig! Mit diesem Gedanken zog er eine Muggelkamara aus seiner Tasche. Draco, der so etwas natürlich nicht kannte, war ziemlich verwirrt.

„Was machst du da?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wird auch nicht wehtun, versprochen."

„Pf."

Damit wurde das Foto geschossen.

Malfoy muss nun wirklich nicht wissen, was ich da gerade getan hab, sonst bin ich wohl trotz des Geheimnis tot. Es ist sowie so ein totales Wunder, dass er bis jetzt so mitgespielt hat. Der Respekt vor seinen Eltern ist wohl doch größer als gedacht… Egal, nun hab ich wohl das geilste Foto überhaupt."

Mit diesem Gedanken wandte er sich nun wieder an den Jungen ihm gegenüber.

„Kannst dich wieder umziehen und abschminken."

Ziemlich überrascht, dass nichts weiter passiert war, aber sichtlich erleichtert verschwand der Angesprochene wieder in der Umkleidekabine.

Als sie nun den Laden wieder verließen, hatte Harry schon das nächste entdeckt und seine Augen glänzten.

„Sweet-heart, schau mal dort drüben sind diese süüüüüßen Plüschbären, die du so toll findest!" mit diesen Worten rannte er auf einen Laden zu.

Dafür wirst du bluten Potter. Vorhin, hat es wenigstens keiner gesehen aber nun starren uns alle an! Das Gesicht des Eisprinzen, machte inzwischen einer Tomate Konkurrenz, doch als er nun sah wie ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und Minnirock in ihre Richtung kam wechselte die Farbe sekundenschnell in kalkweiß. Verdammt!!! 

Samantha Eastwood, das nervigste Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts, die ihm jetzt wohl schon seit 3 Jahren hinterher lief, hatte die beiden Jungen zwar noch nicht entdeckt, kam aber genau in ihre Richtung. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schnappte sich der Slytherin den Arm des Gryffindors und zerrte ihn in das nächst, beste Cafe. Leider übersah er dabei, um was für eins es sich eigentlich handelte.

Völlig fertig setzte er sich mit Harry an einen Tisch. Dieser verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Was geht denn mit dir ab? Warum die Eile?"

„Hab gerade das Grauen gesehen!"

„Voldemort?"

„Quatsch, schön wäre es! Nein viel schlimmer!"

„Jetzt spuck´ s halt aus."

„Samantha Eastwood."

Mit einem Mal wurde Harry alles klar und er verstand den Jungen ihm gegenüber.

Stimmt ja, ich hab völlig vergessen das sie, nachdem sie gecheckt hatte das ich nichts von ihr will, sich an Draco gehängt hatte. Er tut mir ja schon irgendwie leid. 

Hinter den zweien erschien gerade ein Kellner.

„Na ihr beiden süßen, wisst ihr schon was ihr wollt?"

„Ein Bier" kam es zeitgleich. Draco hätte eigentlich etwas Hochprozentiges gebraucht, aber das bekam er hier ja nicht.

„Irgendwie war der komisch." Holte Harry Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hä…?"

„Was für eine intelligente Antwort. Ich mein den Kellner, der war komisch."

„Mir doch egal."

Als beide ihr Bier bekommen und leer getrunken hatten, wollten sie das Cafe wider verlassen. Doch Draco hörte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme, welche keinem geringeren als Seamus Finigin gehörte.

„Ich glaube es ja nicht!" rief der mit einer aufgesetzten Freude in seiner Stimme.

„Der große Draco Malfoy hat ans andere Ufer gewechselt!"

Ohne seine Maske hätte der Malfoy-Erbe nun dumm aus der Wäsche geschaut, aber so regte sich nichts in seinem Gesicht.

„Was meinst du Finigin?"(Wird das so geschrieben? Ich hab echt keinen Plan)

„Na ja, sieh dich doch mal um." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zu erkennen. Draco ließ seinen Blick einmal durchs Cafe schweifen und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es gab keine einzige Frau im ganzen Raum. Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er konnte sich keinen mm mehr rühren. Harry, dem dies alles schon längst aufgefallen war, lachte innerlich. Ihm konnte es ja egal sein.

„Und das ist also dein kleiner Lover? Schaut richtig süß aus."

„Sag mal bist du des Wahnsinns? Ich würde doch nie…"

In dem Augenblick konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, Dies wird die letzte Mal, versprochen Draco. Er drehte den perplexen Jungen zu sich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Das war eindeutig zuviel für den Blonden. Alle schauten sie an, alle beobachteten sie. Und so viel der Junge ohne einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben geschockt in Ohnmacht.

So das wars erstmal. Hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen.

Bitte um Kommis!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Der Neuanfang

DER NEUANFANG

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett. Gott tut mir der Kopf weh! Was ist denn passiert? Doch da fiel ihm alles wieder ein und im selben Moment hatte er sich gewünscht, dass es vergessen geblieben wäre. Verdammt, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, bist du tot, Potter Dieser Idiot wusste gar nicht was er angerichtet hatte, denn der blonde Junge hatte ein Geheimnis, von dem nur seine Cousine Pansy Parkinson und sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini wussten. Seit der dritten Klasse wusste er, dass er schwul war. Bis jetzt hatte er es immer gut verstecken können. Nicht dass er Angst vor seinen Eltern hatte, quatsch. Bei solchen Sachen waren sie immer völlig tolerant, aber als angeblicher Todesser in Ausbildung und Eisprinz Slytherins, wäre es absolut unvorteilhaft.

Aber küssen konnte er ja schon irgendwie gut… Sag mal spinn ich jetzt ganz??? Wenn ich den erwische ist er dran! 

Eben genanter Held der Zaubererwelt war auch schon wach. Natürlich konnte er sich an alles erinnern, ihm tat ja auch noch der Rücken weh. Denn nachdem der Blonde umgekippt war, hatte ihn nichts mehr wecken können und alle Schwebezauber, die er kannte, durften nur bei Gegenständen angewendet werden, außerdem waren ja sowie so Ferien. Folglich...tragen. Harry musste grinsen, hätte er doch nie im Leben geglaubt wie leicht man den Blonden manipulieren konnte und was für ein kleines Weichei der doch eigentlich war.

Warum war Malfoy aber noch Mal in Ohnmacht gefallen? Lange musste Harry nicht überlegen. Gleichzeitig wie die Erinnerung zurückkam, fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Lippen. Der Kuss! Harry musste ehrlich sagen, dass dieser alles andere als schlecht war, aber nicht mal unter Todesqualen würde ihm das jemals über die Lippen kommen. Zum anderen musste er sich eingestehen vielleicht etwas zu weit gegangen zu sein. Im Klartext, falls Malfoy ihn heute, oder in der nächsten Zeit finden würde, müsste er sterben.

Nach dem sich der Junge umgezogen hatte ging er zum Frühstück, denn er war der Ansicht, dass ihm eine Henkersmalzeit schon noch gewehrt werden könnte.

Auch Narcissa war wieder da, sie musste wohl des Nachts Heim gekommen sein. Nicht mal 5 min. nach Harry, kam auch ein wutschnaubender Draco in den Raum. Da aber seine Mutter da war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling. Was habt ihr gestern denn noch gemacht?"

„Och nichts Besonderes, war ziemlich langweilig." Log der Slytherin ohne rot zu werden.

„Ich habe gestern die Eltern von Blaise und Pansy getroffen. Sie haben in der nächsten Zeit alle ziemlich viel zu tun und darum werden die beiden die restlichen Ferien bei uns verbringen. Sie kommen heute noch an."

„Das ist ja super" freute sich der Malfoyspross. Bei diesen Worten warf er dem anderen Jungen einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose, gegen drei Slytherins hatte er keine Chance. Ich bin so was von tot 

„Ich werde den Hauselfen bescheid geben, dass sie schon mal zwei Zimmer bereit machen sollen." Und noch immer, mit demselben Blick schritt Draco aus dem Zimmer. Harry war der Appetit vergangen und so verschwand auch er wieder. Er erhoffte nichts sehnlicher als unentdeckt zurück in sein Zimmer zugelangen, in dem er vorhatte die nächsten Tage zu verweilen. Doch nach dem gestrigen Tag wurde ihm dieser Wunsch natürlich nicht erfüllt. Als er in einen der vielen Gänge einbiegen wollte, wurde er grob von hinten an der Schulter gepackt und unsanft herumgedreht. Vor ihm stand ein mordlüsterner Draco Malfoy, der ihn gefährlich anfunkelte. Ein Unheil verkündendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Harry musste schlucken. Was hatte er sich da nun wieder eingebrockt? „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du nach der Aktion Gestern einfach so davon kommst? Ich hab mir, wegen meiner Eltern, echt alles gefallen lassen, aber der Kuss war zu viel!" Draco spuckte das Wort aus, als ob es etwas Widerliches wäre, immer schön verdrängend, dass er ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gefunden hatte. „Also, was soll ich nun mit dir machen?" Dem Gryffindor traten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. In so einem Zustand würde er dem Slytherin einfach alles zutrauen. Zumindest konnte dieser ihn wegen der Ferien wenigstens nicht verfluchen, aber das war nur ein kleiner Trost, denn der Malfoy schien ansonsten zu allem bereit. Da holte der Blonde auch schon mit seiner Faust aus und wollte sie dem Schwarzhaarigen geradewegs ins Gesicht donnern. Glücklicherweise konnte der durch das fast tägliche Quidditchtraining schnell reagieren und zog fix den Kopf ein, so dass der Malfoy-Erbe nur die steinerne Wand erwischte. „Autsch!" Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Harry aus, riss sich los und fing an zu rennen. Doch auch Dracos Reaktionsfähigkeit war nicht gerade schlecht und schnell war er auch noch, so hatte er den Flüchtenden nach nicht mal 20 Metern eingeholt und drückte ihn erneut gegen eine Wand. „Pech gehabt." Diesmal packte er Harry mit einer Hand am Kragen, damit der sich nicht wieder ducken konnte. Eigentlich hatte der Gryffindor nochmals vorgehabt zu fliehen, aber keine Chance. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass das Frettchen so stark sein könnte. Gerade wollte Draco erneut zuschlagen, als er von einer plötzlich erscheinenden Hauselfe unterbrochen wurde. Die kleine, kümmerlich wirkende Gestalt verbeugte sich erst einmal, bis sie mit den Ohren den Boden berührte und fing dann mit piepsiger Stimme an zu sprechen. „Master Malfoy, ihre Mutter braucht sie noch mal ganz dringend in der Bibliothek." „Ja ist gut. Sonst noch etwas?" „ Nein Sir." „Ok, dann kannst du wieder verschwinden." Nach einer neuen viel zu tiefen Verbeugung, verschwand die Elfe wieder und ließ den Gryffindor mit seinem Schicksal alleine. Doch der hatte Glück. „Schade, aber keine Angst, ich bekomme dich noch. Verlass dich drauf." Mit diesen Worten zog der Grauäugige den andern von der Wand weg und schubste ihn so, dass der schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufkam. Noch mal mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, grinste er den nun sitzenden Jungen an und verschwand dann in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, dass war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und verschwand so geschwind wie möglich in seinem Zimmer.

Dort versuchte Harry sich Einbisschen abzulenken, holte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal und begann zu lesen. Aber nach 2 Stunden hatte er darauf einfach keine Lust mehr und so entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige etwas spazieren zugehen. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Ich muss nur gut genug aufpassen. 

Als er das Haupttor der Villa verlassen hatte, sah der Gryffindor Draco und eine Kutsche, die gerade vor ihm zum halten kam. Ausstiegen ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar und eine Blondine. Das Mädchen stürmte auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn herzlich und gegen allen Erwartungen Harrys, erwiderte der sonst so gefühlskalte Slytherin sie sogar. Der Schwarzhaarige klopfte dem Blonden nur freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und beide grinsten sich an. Plötzlich verschwand die Kutsche und die drei Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen. Dies bemerkte auch Harry und versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Baum. Ist sicher besser dem Blonden erstmal aus dem Weg zu gehen 

„Ich find es einfach Hammer, dass wir die Ferien hier verbringen dürfen!" konnte man Blaise Stimme vernehmen.

„Hier ist es ja auch wunderschön." Bestätigte Pansy lachend

„Na ja, mehr oder weniger."

„Hä, was meinst du denn damit Dray?"

„Rate mal, wer sich hier, seit vorgestern, eingenistet hat."

„Kein Plan"

„Potter. Meine Eltern haben gemeint er wäre hier sicherer."

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!!"

„Es ist aber so!" mischte sich die leicht genervte Pansy nun in das intelligente Gespräch ihres Cousins und seinem, sowie ihrem, besten Freund.

„Du willst nicht wissen, was ich gestern alles durch machen musste" erzählte der Blonde weiter.

„Doch natürlich."

„Nein, echt nicht"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Es reicht, ihr beiden!" langsam klang Pansy echt gereizt.

„Auf jeden Fall, ist es furchtbar! Sogar eine Nacht mit Loghard wäre schöner." Schilderte der Junge theatralisch.

„Du armer! Du tust mir ja so leid!"

„Halt den Mund Blaise! Und du Draco übertreib nicht so maßlos!"

„Hallo? Wir reden hier von Potter" empörte sich Zabini

„Mir doch egal. Ihr beide habt ihm, seit dem er Dracos Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte, keine Chance mehr gegeben."

„Man schlägt ja auch nicht die Freundschaft eines Malfoys aus!"

„Herr Gott, er hat Harrys Freund beleidigt!"

„Danke, aber du musst mich nicht Gott nennen. Egal, das Wiesel hatte auf jeden Fall damit angefangen!"

„Hey ich stehe noch neben euch!" empörte sich Draco, der es hasste wenn von ihm gesprochen wurde, als ob er nicht anwesend war.

„Lasst uns endlich rein gehen."

Harry der hinter dem Baum das ganze Gespräch mit verfolgt hatte, war total überrascht, dass sich Parkinson für ihn einsetzte. Aber noch mehr wunderte es ihn, dass es Draco damals scheinbar echt etwas ausgemacht hatte von Harry abgewiesen zu werden. Und bei genauerem hinsehen, hatte Ron damals wirklich angefangen. Den ganzen, restlich Tag verbrachte Harry trotzdem damit, dem Trio aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sicher ist sicher! 

Das Mittagessen ließ er sich von den Hauselfen aufs Zimmer bringen. Doch später am Abend hielt er es dort einfach nicht mehr aus und ging etwas raus.

Auf dem Quidditchplatz sah er dann Malfoy und Zabini fliegen. Sie waren so mit dem Spiel beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatten. Gott sei Dank! Aber Harry atmete zu früh auf, denn als er sich umdrehte um sich wegzuschleichen, bekam er den Schock seines Lebens. Hinter ihm hatte sich Pansy aufgebaut. Sie schnappte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn ein Stück weg.

„Du hast allen Grund dich davon zu schleichen. Draco hat uns alles erzählt und Blaise war vorhin noch stink sauer."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Na ja, toll find ich es nicht, aber so Einbisschen kann ich dich auch verstehen. Wie ist es eigentlich geworden?"

„Hä?"

„Ich mein das Foto. Sowie Draco es beschrieben hat, schätze ich, es ist ne Muggelkamera gewesen."

„Hast du ihm das etwa erzählt?" Eindeutige Panik schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Nein, nein war mir ja nicht sicher. Aber das Bild wirst du doch keinem zeigen, oder?"

„Ne, das ist mein persönliches Siegerfoto, so gemein bin ich dann doch nicht."

„Gut, danke." Pansy schenkte Harry ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Das wäre das Letzte was Dray brauchen könnte. Du musst wissen, es ist gar nicht so leicht den Chef von Slytherin zu spielen. Draco ist eigentlich ganz anders als er sich in der Schule gibt. Er ist hilfsbereit, besorgt um andere und kann auch schon mal ein bisschen schüchtern sein."

„Also, das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen." Harry machte ein geschocktes Gesicht, das Pansy zum lachen brachte.

„Natürlich nicht Dummkopf. Genauso wie seine Eltern muss auch Draco eine Rolle spielen. In seinem Fall eben den Eisprinzen von Slytherin und Todesser in Ausbildung und dabei dann irgendeine Art von Gefühlen zu zeigen wäre wohl mehr als fatal. Red doch mal mit ihm, du wirst sehen, dass ich recht hab."

Und mit Ende dieser Predigt verschwand das blonde Mädchen und ließ einen grübelnden Harry zurück.

Vielleicht hat sie Recht. Ich sollte es zumindest einmal versuchen. (1.278)

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man drei, sich lauthals unterhaltende, Slytherins am Frühstückstisch hören.

„Habt ihr gestern das Quidditchspiel Russland gegen Australien gesehen? Das war einfach der Hammer!!! Wie der australische Sucher den Schnatz gefangen hatte war einfach genial und erst der…"

„Blaise wir saßen gestern neben dir und haben genau soviel mitbekommen wie du!" unterbrach Pansy Blaises Redeschwall.

„Ach komm du Spielverderberin, das Spiel war doch wirklich der absolute Wahnsinn!"

„Natürlich, du musst aber doch nicht alles noch mal erzählen!"

„Wieso denn nicht?"

Pansy schlug sich mit der flachen hand gegen den Kopf. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein? 

„Man, vergiss es einfach, ok?"

Draco grinste nur breit. Die beiden waren die wohl komischsten Gestalten, die er kannte und er war heilfroh sie als Freunde zu haben. Dann wand er sich wieder seinem Essen zu und ignorierte das weitere Streitgespräch.

Auf einmal wand sich Pansy aber wider zu ihm um.

„Du sag mal Draco, wo ist denn eigentlich Harry?"

„Das ist mir doch egal!"

„Ach komm schon. Könnt ihr euer Kriegsbeil nicht begraben?"

„Sag mal bist du des Wahnsinns? Dray hat uns gestern erzählt was Potter getan hat und du sprichst von Versöhnung?"

„Blaise du weißt genau, was ihr schon alles mit Harry gemacht habt. Das war sozusagen der Ausgleich."

„Du bist auf die andere Seite gewechselt! Verräterin " Blaise tat furchtbar entsetzt.

„Jetzt red keinen Scheiß! Aber Draco du musst mir doch zustimmen und es wäre sicher viel angenehmer für alle von uns. Immerhin haben wir noch 2 ½ Monate zusammen zu verbringen."

„Na wenn du meinst."

„Dray, du jetzt auch schon? Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein, oder?"

„Blaise, bitte seit wann bist du denn so komisch drauf. Sei doch mal ganz ehrlich, du musst schon zugeben es wäre vielleicht besser für alle."

„Na ja, also es könnte schon die Möglichkeit bestehen das du eventuell, vielleicht Recht haben könntest." Druckste der Schwarzhaarige herum.

„Siehst du?"

In dem Augenblick kam auch Harry ins Frühstückszimmer. Pansy stieß Blaise an und sie nickten sich zu.

„Wir müssen noch schnell etwas wegen unserer Eltern erledigen, wir sehen uns dann später." Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden aus dem Saal.

Harry setzte sich an die andere Seite des Tisches und ein unangenehmes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Bis Draco zusprechen anfing.

„Vielleicht hat Pansy Recht und wir sollten Frieden schließen. Zumindest fürs erste."

Der Gryffindor, der total überrascht wegen des Verhaltens des Malfoys war und sich das Ganze viel schlimmer und schwieriger vorgestellt hatte, nickte nur erleichtert.

„Ja du hast Recht. Deine Cousine ist echt nicht dumm."

„Natürlich nicht. Liegt in der Familie!" ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Slytherin.

„Und du bist auch nicht eingebildet oder so."

„Ach wo denkst du hin, ich bin doch eigentlich noch viel zu bescheiden, findest du nicht?"

Nun mussten beide lachen und das Eis zwischen ihnen war endgültig gebrochen.

„Also ich bin der Meinung wir fangen bei null an. Ich hab dich zwar die Jahre über gepiesackt, aber was du dir vorgestern geleistet hast war ja wohl Ausgleich genug, oder? Das war ja schon richtig Slytherin-Like"

„Aus deinem Mund denke ich sollte das wohl ein Kompliment sein. Aber du hast wohl Recht. Pansy sagte du spielst nur ne Rolle in der Schule und ich will ihr mal glauben. Freunde?"

„Das sie auch nie ihren Mund halten kann und so etwas nennt sich vertrauenswürdig. Aber sie hat Recht, zum Großteil ist es echt nur ne Rolle und so große Probleme hatte ich nie mit dir, den Wiesleys oder Granger. Du musst wissen meine Mum hat selber einige Freundinnen die Muggelgeborene sind und auch ich bin nicht 100 Zauberer sondern zum Teil auch Veela, aber so ein Verhalten wird halt von mir erwartet. Also gut, Freunde." Damit reichten sie sich die Hände und lachten sich an. Harry erkannte schnell, dass Draco nicht annähernd so war wie er sich gab. Früher war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er eine kleine, verwöhnte, vorlaute Heulsuse war, die alles was sie wollte, ohne Umschweife bekam. Doch schnell hatte sich diese Meinung geändert. Der Malfoy-Erbe war eindeutig mehr wie Parkinson ihn beschrieben hatte und Harry war absolut schleierhaft, wie es der blonde Junge schaffte, der ganzen Schule etwas vorzuspielen.

Im Zimmer von Pansy saßen sie und Blaise auf zwei weichen Sesseln und diskutierten.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass die beiden, so leicht, Frieden schließen!"

„Oh, doch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es schon soweit ist."

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Natürlich darfst du kleiner. ich habe gestern Harry getroffen und auch schon etwas nachgeholfen. Er war genauso Einsichtig wie Draco vorhin."

„Ich glaub es ja nicht! Echt typisch!"

„So bin ich halt"

Als die beiden dann raus wollten um etwas spazieren zugehen, konnte Blaise Zabini seinen Augen nicht trauen. Auf dem Quidditchfeld übten, die früher wohl größten Rivalen in ganz Hogwarts, zusammen ihre Techniken und gaben sich Tipps.

„Wette gewonnen" flüsterte die Blondine triumphierend.

Die beiden Fliegenden hatten sie schon entdeckt und landeten.

„Hey, wie geht's euch beiden, denn so?"

„Zabini, du siehst ja richtig geschockt aus. Nicht Draco?."

„He, wenn du Dray beim Vornamen nennen kannst, geht das bei uns genauso. Also der da ist Blaise und ich bin Pansy. Freut mich euch so zusehen."

„Natürlich, so hast du ja auch gewonnen!" grummelte Blaise

Einstimmiges, „Hä?" der zwei Jungen war die intelligente Antwort.

„Müsst ihr nicht verstehen."

Harry wusste jetzt schon, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Auch die anderen beiden Slytherins waren ganz anders, als in der Schule und er fühlte sich jetzt schon irgendwie wohl bei ihnen. Zwar war er sich noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie seine beiden Freunde reagieren würden. (Hermine wohl wesentlich besser als Ron), aber denen würde er es schon erklären können.

Nun holten auch die anderen beiden, ihr Besen und sie flogen zu viert ihre Runden.

Narcissa, die allem vom Fenster aus zugesehen hatte, war ziemlich erleichtert.

Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Ich wusste, dass es eine gute Idee war, Pansy her zuholen 

Nach etwa 2 ein halb Stunden waren alle total kaputt und die Jungs etwas eingeschnappt, weil Pansy sie nach Strich und faden fertig gemacht hatte.

„Nur weil ich nicht in einem Quidditchteam bin, hättet ihr mich ja nicht unterschätzen müsse." Witzelte sie noch etwas während die Antwort der Jungs nur aus Gegrummel bestand.

Sie stapften zurück in die Villa und versuchten dabei Pansys Ärgerversuche zu ignorieren.

Harry der natürlich, neugierig wie er war, ziemlich viele Fragen stellte, erfuhr beim Essen so einiges. Zum Beispiel, dass Dobby im zweiten Schuljahr nicht von selbst gekommen war, sondern von der Familie als „Boddyguard" geschickt worden ist. Die Sache war dann halt etwas aus den Fugen geraten. Außerdem wurde ihm erzählt, dass Pansy, die ja in der Schule immer am Blonden klebte und furchtbar zickig war, eine Abmachung mit Draco hatte und ihm so, nur alle anderen Weiber vom Hals hielt. Wichtig war auch noch das Draco ihm Preis gab, dass er seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr zu den Animagiern zählte und sich in einen Silberfalken verwandeln konnte. Aber Harry konnte ihm genau das Selbe erzählen, nur das er sich seit vielleicht 7 Monaten in eine schwarze Katze verwandelte.

Und zu guter letzt wurde es zwar nicht ausgesprochen, aber es gab genug Anzeichen, dass der Slytherin Eisprinz wirklich schwul war.

Aus irgendeinem Grund freute diese Tatsache den jungen Helden, doch erklären konnte er sich dies, beim besten Willen, nicht.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ziemlich ruhig. Alle vier verstanden sich prächtig und Harry hatte völlig vergessen Ron und Hermine zuschreiben. Doch nun, eine gute Woche später fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Er schrieb den beiden einfach alles. Wie er abgeholt worden war und zu den Malfoys zog, den ersten Tag dort, nicht zu vergessen eine genau Schilderung von Drays Aussehen, speziell für Ron. Während er dies schrieb schaute er nach allen zwei Worten hinter sich. Obwohl sie nun befreundet wahren, wusste er, dass der Blonde auf das Thema gelinde gesagt gereizt reagierte. Wenn er nun wüsste das auch Ron und Mine davon erfahren sollten, würde er keine Gnade kennen. Deshalb erwähnte er dies extra im Brief.

Bei dem Gedanken an den Blonden wurde er leicht rot. Sie hatten ein super Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut, aber immer wenn er nun mit dem Slytherin alleine war, oder er ihn leicht berührte verlor er ganz den Faden und fing sogar schon mal an kurz zu stottern.

Warum ist das so? Seit ich ihn damals im Kleid gesehen habe, denke ich immer wieder daran und ich hatte mich ja auch so darüber gefreut, dass er schwul ist. Ich begreife echt gar nichts mehr… ich hab mich doch nicht ernsthafte verknallt, oder? Quatsch, das ist sicher nicht der Fall! Wäre ja noch schöner. Also weiter mit dem Brief! 

Vom Foto, welches er gemacht hatte, erzählte er nichts, immerhin hatte er es Pansy ja versprochen. Als der Schwarzhaarige nun auch noch beschrieben hatte wie es jetzt mit dem Blonden und ihm stand, wollte er Hedwig hohlen, zögerte aber dann noch kurz. Immerhin konnte er nicht wissen wie seine beiden, besten Freunde darauf reagieren würden. Der Rothaarige war ja extrem temperamentvoll. Das letzte was der Junge wollte, war vor die Wahl zwischen den alten und den neuen Freunden gestellt zu werden.

„Du musst es doch sowie so tun." Ließ sich eine Stimme hinter ihm vernehmen.

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum. Locker am Türrahmen angelehnt stand Pansy und schaute ihn mit ihren eisblauen Augen durchdringend an. Sie erinnerten irgendwie an die, des Eisprinzen.

„Besser jetzt als später." Sprach das Mädchen nun weiter.

„Dein Freund wird nur enttäuscht sein, falls er erfährt, dass du es ihm verschwiegen hast. Sie werden es so oder so erfahren."

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht." Der Gryffindor schaute etwas betrübt auf den Boden.

„Wo bleibt denn der so angepriesene Mut deines Hauses???" Sie kam etwas weiter ins Zimmer herein und hob den Kopf des Grünäugigen etwas an.

„Schau mal, Hermine ist doch bei Ron, oder?" ein stummes nicken von Harry war die Antwort.

„Na siehst du? Sie ist doch vernünftig und wird das deinem Kumpel schon irgendwie beibringen. Und wenn es echte Freunde sind, wo von ich zumindest von dem was du erzählt hast ausgehe, werden sie dich nicht vor die Wahl stellen. Ich denke zumindest dass du davor Angst hast."

Wieder ein nicken.

„Und jetzt schick endlich diesen doofen Brief ab, sonst erzähl ich Draco davon." Ein wissendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht und nun musste auch der Junge-der-lebt grinsen.

Sie hat ja recht. Irgendwie bin ich froh, sie eine Freundin nennen zu können. 

Mit diesem Gedanken nahm Harry den Brief und band ihn an seine Eule, die sich auch gleich auf den Weg machte.

„War doch gar nicht so schwer, nicht?"

„Und mal wieder hast du recht. Wie machst du das nur immer?"

„Weibliches Geschick. Oder wie Dray sagen würde, das ist die Familie."

Die beiden Schüler verließen lachend das Zimmer um zum Abendessen zu kommen.

Doch heute saßen zwei Personen mehr am Tisch als in der vorigen Woche. Lucius unterhielt sich angeregt mit Narcissa und Snape hatte ein eingehendes Gespräch mit seinem Patensohn und dessen bestem Freund.

Harry musste schlucken, mit Lucius hatte er noch nicht all zuviel gesprochen, aber was ihn eher störte, war die Anwesenheit des Giftmischers. Pansy verdrehte, als sie dies sah, genervt die Augen, schnappte sich den Arm des anderen und zog ihn mit sich ins Zimmer.

Als die beiden nun bemerkt wurden stoppten die Gespräche.

„Hallo Harry, wie war deine erste Woche hier?" ließ sich dann der Malfoy vernehmen. Seine Stimme klang immer noch wie beim ersten Treffen unverändert nett. Severus hingegen durchbohrte den Jungen mit seinen Blicken.

„Oh, es gefällt mir sehr gut hier." Antwortete dieser höflich.

„Und wie ich eben von Cissa gehört habe, haben sich sogar Draco und du nun vertragen."

Ein synchrones Nicken fast aller Anwesenden.

Nur Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Lucius ich hasse es wenn du deine dummen Scherze mit mir machst!"

„Onkel Sev, glaub es. Du wirst es schon überleben." Bemerkte der jüngere der Malfoys mit einem fiesen Lächeln.

„Genau das wage ich zu bezweifeln!!!" rief der Angesprochene und bevor er endgültig austicken konnte schnappte ihn sich der ältere der Malfoys und zerrte ihn aus dem Raum.

Der Rest grinste sich nun breit an.

„Ihr habt eben einen kleinen Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen, wie sich mein Cousin verhalten wird. Denn Sirius ist einfach viel aufbrausender!" erklärte nun Narcissa.

„Ach da fällt mir ein, Lucius und ich wollten in zwei Wochen geschäftlich nach Ägypten und wir können euch doch nicht allein lassen, also..."

„Aber warum denn nicht?" fiel ihr Draco ins Wort.

„Weil ich das nicht möchte. Egal, auf jeden Fall werden Sirius und Severus auf euch achten."

„ Da haben die echt zugestimmt?" Die Ungläubigkeit aus der Stimme Pansys, war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein, sie wissen ja auch noch nichts davon, aber beide schulden mir noch einen Gefallen. Und ich möchte weder Harry unter der Aufsicht von Sev lassen, noch werde ich mein schönes Haus ohne weitere Überwachung in die Hände meines chaotischen Cousins geben."

„Ich will unbedingt dabei sein wenn sie es erfahren." Meinte nun ein bis über beide Ohren grinsender Blaise auf das er wider ein einstimmiges Nicken bekam. Gott würde das lustig werden, aber noch war es ja nicht soweit.

So, das wars mal wieder. Das war jetzt vielleicht nicht das spannendste Kappi, aber die nächsten werden wieder etwas besser.

Freu mich wie immer über Kommis!!!!!!!!!

Cucu


	4. Armer Draco!

Zu diesem Kappi kann ich eigentlich nur sagen:

Besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen. Wenn ihr lest, werdet ihr schon sehen was ich damit meine. Also viel Spaß!!!

ARMER DRACO!

Es war schon wieder eine Woche vergangen und die vier Schüler verstanden sich immer besser. Auch die Gefühle die der Gryffindor bei der Gegenwart des Grauäugigen hatte, wurden immer stärker, doch richtig einordnen konnte er sie immer noch nicht. Heute aber hatte Harry seinen blonden neuen Freund schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht gesehen und auch Narcissa sowie Lucius waren spurlos verschwunden. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste zwar noch nicht was passiert war, aber er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und so machte er sich auf die Suche nach Pansy und Blaise, welche er auch kurze Zeit später in Pansys Zimmer antraf. Sie wirkten beide ziemlich nervös und dem Jungen schwante nichts Gutes.

„Hey, Wo ist Dray?"

Alles blieb still.

„Ist ihm was passiert?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht Harry" antwortete Pansy kaum hörbar leise.

„Heute ist ein Todessertreffen und wir wissen zwar nicht warum, aber Draco wurde auch eingeladen."…

°°°

Es war nach Mitternacht als der Malfoy-Erbe in die große Eingangshalle von Malfoy-Manor flohte. In seinem Blick konnte man nur Leere sehen und von Mr. oder Mrs. Malfoy war keine Spur. Langsam, schleichend ging der Junge die große Treppe nach oben, dann weiter einen dunklen Korridor entlang. Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen, ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft noch weiter zu laufen um in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Er ließ sich an der Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Warum? Warum haben sie das gemacht? Verdammt, ich will das nicht! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Der Junge war völlig fertig und in seinen Augen konnte man reine Verzweiflung lesen. Dann, ohne dass der Slytherin etwas dagegen tun konnte, liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht und er begann leise zu schluchzen. Überhaupt nicht Malfoy-Like ließ er es aber geschehen. Er war zu schwach etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Doch da hörte er etwas.

Harry, der nicht schlafen konnte und ein bisschen spazieren gehen wollte, hatte den Grauäugigen entdeckt, und sah fassungslos auf das traurige Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Als der Junge ihn nun bemerkt hatte, sah er erschrocken hoch und versuchte sich schnell die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Doch es half nichts, sie liefen einfach weiter.

„Dray, verdammt was ist denn passiert? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" Der schwarzhaarige hatte sich inzwischen zu dem Blonden runter gebeugt.

„Sie…" Draco schniefte, er brachte einfach keinen ordentlichen Satz zusammen.

„Sie haben entschieden, dass…dass ich nächstes Jahr… zum Todesser ausgebildet werden soll." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden bis sie am Ende nur noch einem Flüstern glich.

Harry war völlig verwirrt.

„Und deine Eltern haben nichts dagegen gesagt?"

„ Wie denn, sie waren doch selber völlig überrumpelt. Und du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass sie, wenn sie alleine mit 20 Todessern und dem dunklen Lord persönlich zusammen sind, etwas machen können, oder?" krächzte der eigentliche Eisprinz.

Wieder fing er an zu schluchzen. Harry wusste erst nicht was er tun sollte, nahm dann aber seinen Gegenüber in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Dieser ließ, wundersamer Weise, alles ohne murren geschehen und schmiegte sich sogar and den Grünäugigen. Er brauchte jetzt einfach eine Schulter zu anlehnen und er wusste Harry konnte er vertrauen.

„Ich will das nicht." Wimmerte er leise „Ich will keiner von ihnen werden"

Noch enger drückte er sich an Harry und hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm fest. Er verstand es selber nicht, aber die Wärme die der andere ausstrahlte beruhigte ihn ein bisschen.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt war ziemlich fertig, ihm tat Draco einfach nur leid.

Es war völlig unnormal, dass Schüler zu Todessern ausgebildet wurden. Eigentlich war das mindest Alter dafür 19, zumindest hatte ihm dies Narcissa so mal erzählt.

„Wo sind deine Eltern?"

„Die…die sind noch dort, das Treffen geht noch länger, a… aber nach dem sie mir ihre Pläne eröffnet hatten, sollte ich wieder gehen."

Der andere seufzte.

Der Blonde fuhr fort zu erzählen. „ Sie haben gesagt, dass ich dann von einem der ihren, ab nächstem Jahr, ausgebildet werde und deshalb nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen werde."

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Die Stimme des Blonden, der sich immer noch nicht richtig beruhigt hatte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Harry….ich hab Angst."

Der Gryffindor hob den Kopf des Slytherin etwas an und sah in seine vom weinen geröteten grauen Augen.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen." Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis den Jungen in seinen Armen zu beschützen, gegen alles zu verteidigen.

„Danke." Kam die gehauchte Antwort von eben jener Person und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er hob den Kopf, den er wieder gesenkt hatte, und sah nun Harry an.

Wieder trafen smaragd-grüne auf sturm-graue Augen. Und beide Jungen versanken in denen, des jeweils anderen.

Harry konnte seine eigenen Bewegungen nicht mehr steuern. Er wusste er würde das Richtige tun und hoffte, dass Draco wenigstens nur ein bisschen so fühlen würde wie er. So kam der Grünäugige dem Gesicht des Grauäugigen immer näher, bis seine Lippen schließlich die des anderen verschlossen. Ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus, und er umarmte den Jungen in seinen Armen noch etwas fester. Dieser hatte erst geschockt die Augen aufgerissen, doch nach kurzer Zeit schloss er sie wieder und genoss die Berührung. Er schnurrte nun sogar und zeigte damit sein Gefallen an der ganzen Sache.

Was für ein Gefühl. Harry ist so warm, mhh. Eigentlich kann das doch gar nicht sein, aber es ist wunderschön. Hoffentlich war das nicht nur ein Ausrutscher von seiner Seite. Doch darum hätte er sich gar keine Sorgen machen brauchen, denn auch Harry fand dieses Gefühl einfach unbeschreiblich schön und hatte nicht vor den anderen jemals wieder loszulassen. Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher und Draco hoffte, dass der Kuss niemals enden würde. Er konnte sich einfach fallen lassen, genoss die Wärme des Gryffindors.

Wegen Luftmangel mussten die beiden ihren Kuss dann lösen. Harry hatte den Veela immer noch in einer engen Umarmung, mit dem Rücken hatte er sich gegen die steinerne Wand gelehnt. Die Schatten ihrer Körper tanzten im flackernden Schein einer Fackel, die das einzige war, das den Gang beleuchtete. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte völlig abgeschaltet, er bemerkte nur noch wie wundervoll die Haare des Junges in seinen Armen dufteten und genoss die enge Berührung mit dem anderen. Der Slytherin spürte den Atem des Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Nacken und alle seine Haare stellten sich auf, er schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich noch etwas an seine Wärmequelle.

Noch eine ganze Weile saßen sie so, still auf dem Steinboden im Korridor. Doch da merkte der Held der Zaubererwelt, wie sein Eisprinz leicht zu zittern begann und auch ihm wurde langsam kalt, also stand er notgedrungen auf, den Jungen immer noch in einer Umarmung haltend.

Draco hatte sich nun ganz beruhigt und ließ sich vom anderen nach oben ziehen.

„Komm lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du heute Nacht alleine schlafen möchtest. Morgen überlegen wir uns dann etwas." Es waren die ersten Worte, die seit gut 30 Minuten gewechselt wurden und für den Blondschopf schienen sie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

Trotzdem lächelte der Slytherin dankbar und drückte sich an den anderen, welcher ihn nun mit leichter Bestimmtheit in sein Zimmer lotste.

Dort angekommen legte sich Harry in sein Bett und deutete Draco, sich neben ihn zulegen. Dieser Aufforderung kam der Junge auch sofort nach und kuschelte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war auch schon eingeschlafen. Harry hingegen blieb noch eine ganze Weile wach, um darüber nachzudenken, wie man Draco am besten helfen konnte. All die Zeit hatte er es sich nicht eingestanden, aber er mochte den Jungen um einiges lieber, als er es den anderen bis jetzt gezeigt hatte.

Doch dann fiel auch er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der blonde Junge nur langsam.

Wo bin ich denn? 

Ziemlich verwirrt drehte er sich ein bisschen und blickte in das Gesicht des noch schlafenden Harry, der ihn immer noch im Arm hielt. Erschrocken wollte der Junge schon aufspringen, doch da fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Harry hatte ihn getröstet, ihn zu sich genommen... ihn geküsst. Und dieses Mal war es ernst gemeint gewesen! Obwohl es ihm eigentlich nicht besonders ging, machte sich wieder dieses warme Gefühl in ihm breit und er kuschelte sich erneut an den anderen.

Jener wurde dadurch aber auch geweckt und sah auf den jungen Malfoy neben sich. Er zog ihn noch etwas näher und zeigte dem anderen so, dass er wach war. Er drehte ihn und lächelte den Grauäugigen an, strich mit der freien Hand durch das platin-blonde Haar, die andere immer noch um den Jungen geschlungen.

„Guten Morgen Süßer, ich hoffe du konntest die Nacht einigermaßen gut schlafen!" Mit diesen Worten gab er dem Slytherin vor sich einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er wusste zwar nicht wie Draco darauf reagieren würde, aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Gesternabend hatte er gemerkt wie wichtig ihm dieser Junge war und er hoffte, dass der andere ähnlich fühlte.

Dray, nickte nur und nuschelte ebenfalls ein Morgen´, dann schloss er wieder die Augen und genoss die Wärme seines Freundes. Er war unglaublich glücklich über das Verhalten Harrys, denn so waren seine Hoffnungen von der letzten Nacht ja bestätigt worden.

Eigentlich wollte der Gryffindor den Slytherin ja gar nicht darauf ansprechen, aber sie mussten sich doch etwas wegen den Plänen der Todesser einfallen lassen. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und fing an zu sprächen.

„Hey, Schlafmütze, nicht wieder einschlafen! Wir müssen uns doch noch etwas wegen Gesternnacht überlegen."

Die Stimmung des Angesprochenen sank gleich wieder in den Keller und er fing an etwas schneller zu atmen. Dies entging Harry natürlich nicht und er streichelte dem Malfoy beruhigend über den Rücken.

Er wusste, da der Blonde ja auch Veelagene in sich trug, dass seine Gefühle immer sehr stark zum Ausdruck kamen. Es musste mit der Maske die der Junge sonst immer trug, sehr schwer für ihn sein.

Erst als er sich sicher war, dass der andere sich wider beruhigt hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir etwas finden werden, aus dessen Grund sie dich zumindest erst später ausbilden wollen. Dann hätten wir wenigstens genug Zeit gewonnen, um dich und alle anderen ganz von Voldemort zu befreien."

„Schön wäre es, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern werden." Betrübt vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in den Kissen.

„Hey, nicht den Mut verlieren. Wir werden uns schon irgendwas überlegen. Als erstes sollten wir aber mit deinen Eltern reden um zu erfahren was Gestern noch besprochen wurde. Also komm, aufstehen." Und damit schob der Held der Zaubererwelt die Decke weg und sprang scheinbar gutgelaunt aus dem Bett. Wenn nicht wenigstens er so tun würde, als ob er total optimistisch wäre, würde Dray wohl ganz aufgeben.

Nur wieder willig tat es dieser dem Gryffindor nach und vor allem nicht halb so glücklich aussehend.

Doch gerade als der Gryffindor ins Badezimmer verschwinden wollte, fiel Draco noch etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Du Harry, sag mal, sind wir….ähm…na ja sind wir jetzt zusammen?" Er kam sich ziemlich blöd bei dieser Frage vor, aber er wollte es einfach unbedingt wissen.

Der Angesprochene war stehen geblieben und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Da er aber mit dem Rücken zum anderen stand, hatte dieser es natürlich nicht mitbekommen. Gespannt wartete er auf die Antwort.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich langsam um, kam auf den anderen zu und gab ihm dann einen ziemlich besitz ergreifenden Kuss. So etwas hatte der Blonde von dem eigentlich sehr zart und schüchtern wirkenden Jungen nicht erwartet. Er stockte kurz, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber schnell. Als sie sich lösten sah Harry, Draco lange in die sturm-grauen Augen.

„Ich hoffe dies war Antwort genug für dich." Damit gab er dem Jungen noch einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Der Malfoy-Erbe schwebte auf Wolke 7 und zumindest für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er alle Sorgen vergessen.

Nach dem Harry und er sich nun vollständig umgezogen hatten, gingen sie nach unten, zum Frühstück.

Dort angekommen, sprang Draco auch schon eine völlig aufgelöste Pansy in die Arme.

„Oh, Dray. Was war denn los? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht?" schniefte sie.

Als das Mädchen, den Blonden dann endlich aus der halsbrecherischen Umarmung gelassen hatte, setzten sie sich erstmal. Blaise der die ganze Zeit ruhig sitzen geblieben war, konnte man die Anspannung geradezu ansehen.

„ Nun erzähl schon Dray!!! Was ist passiert?"

Und Draco erzählte, er ließ nichts aus. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass Harry und er sich geküsst hatten und sie nun wohl zusammen waren. Es war einfach noch nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.

Betretendes Schweigen machte sich im ganzen Saal breit.

Pansy sowie Blaise konnten einfach nichts sagen. Zu geschockt waren sie von den Fakten.

Doch irgendwann fand Pansy ihre Sprache wieder.

„Das kann doch wohl nicht euer ernst sein, oder?"

„Leider, doch." Bestätige der Grünäugige für den Veela.

Blaise blickte beide immer noch ungläubig an, er wollte es nicht glauben. Konnte es einfach nicht fassen!

„ Was können wir nur tun?" sprach das blonde Mädchen weiter, Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„ Ich weiß es nicht." Betrübt ließ der schwarzhaarige Slytherin den Kopf hängen. Es war sein erster Kommentar gewesen und schien der einzige zu bleiben.

Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, wie sehr Blaise an seinem besten Freund hing, schließlich kannten sie sich schon seit dem Kindergarten. Es wäre wohl das Schlimmste für ihn, wenn Draco nicht mehr mit ihm unterwegs wäre.

So saßen sie, locker 1 ½ Stunden und dachten nach, doch es wollte ihnen einfach nichts einfallen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes zischen und grüne Flammen kamen aus dem Kamin der am Ende des Saales war. Heraus kam, eine ziemlich fertig aussehende, Narcissa, gefolgt von, einem genauso furchtbar aussehenden, Lucius und, einem extrem schlecht gelaunten Severus. Als sie sich gerade den Staub von den Umhängen schüttelten, erblickten sie, die vier Jugendlichen am Tisch. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht der hübschen blonden Frau und sie ging auf Draco zu, welcher gerade aufgestanden war. Liebevoll umarmte sie ihren Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. In der zwischen Zeit hatten sich die anderen beiden zu dem Rest gesetzt.

Nach dem sich auch Mutter und Sohn gesetzt hatten, waren natürlich alle neugierig was noch alles auf dem Todessertreffen passiert war.

Harry war der erste, der es vor Spannung nicht mehr aushalten konnte und fragte gerade heraus. „Worüber habt ihr noch gesprochen." Von Severus bekam er gleich einen bitterbösen Blick zugeworfen. Doch Lucius beantwortete die Frage ohne umschweife.

„Der dunkle Lord, hat mitbekommen, dass du nun nicht mehr zuhause bist und hat sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt. Im Klartext der, der ihm diese Nachricht gebracht hat, wandelt nun nicht mehr unter uns." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Harry leicht zusammen. Wegen ihm war jemand gestorben?

„Ich möchte, dass ihr auf jeden Fall aufpasst und Harry nur noch in anderer Gestalt die Villa verlässt."

„Aber was ist denn nun mit Draco?" unterbrach ihn seine Nichte.

„ Wir konnten nicht direkt etwas tun. Wir haben mit dem Lord gesprochen, aber er sieht keinen plausiblen Grund warum Draco nicht ab nächstem Jahr ausgebildet werden sollte. Allerdings hat er bewilligt, dass wenn Draco alleine vortritt und ein gutes Argument liefert, er sich es vielleicht noch mal überlegt, da dies ja nicht dringend notwendig zu seinem Plan gehört."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man mit dem Lord verhandeln kann." Kam es nun von Blaise

„Kann man auch nicht." Antwortete Severus kurz angebunden. „Hätte es jemand anderes gemacht, wäre dieser tot gewesen. Lucius hatte einzig und allein Glück, dass er so in den Gunsten vom Lord steht."

Draco schluckte, nicht vorzustellen wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre.

Narcissa, die die plötzliche Angst in den Augen ihres Jungen gesehen hatte, streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und flüsterte. „Hey, ist doch alles gut gegangen. Reg dich nicht auf."

Zwar beruhigte sich der Veela auch wirklich, aber er hatte immer noch Angst, denn als sein Dad gesagt hatte, er müsse alleine zum Dunklen Lord, war ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht.

„Wann soll ich zu ihm?" fragte er dann schließlich ziemlich kleinlaut.

„In der nächsten Vollmondnacht, in vier Tagen, es sollen keine anderen mitkommen. Er will wissen wie du dich alleine präsentieren kannst."

„Aber ihr könnt ihn doch nicht ganz alleine…" weiter kam Pansy nicht denn Dray schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es wird schon nichts passieren, immerhin glaubt der Lord, dass ich natürlich auf seiner Seite bin. Ich schaff das schon." Zwar klang seine Stimme mutig, aber auch Harry hatte vorher die Angst in den Augen des Slytherin gesehen und nahm sich vor egal was passierte, er würde seinen Freund nicht alleine gehen lassen!


	5. Besuch beim dunklen Lord

BESUCH BEIM DUNKLEN LORD

Die vier Tage gingen viel zu schnell um und nun stand Draco, um 23 Uhr, vor dem großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle. Er schluckte noch mal und drehte sich zu seiner Familie und seinen Freunden um.

„Viel Glück mein Sohn. Du schaffst das schon." Lucius Stimme klang sanft und beruhigend in den Ohren des Jungen, aber trotzdem war sich dieser nicht wirklich so sicher.

Doch er konnte nicht zurück, er wollte auf keinen Fall zum Todesser ausgebildet werden.

Er schloss die Augen, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und sprach deutlich die Worte:

„Mac Houl" denn so hieß das Schloss in der das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Der dunkle Lord wechselte seinen Standort regelmäßig und gab immer nur kurzfristig den neuen Platz an die Todesser weiter.

Als der Blonde die Augen öffnete, befand sich ein langer dunkler Korridor vor ihm. An den Seiten hingen Fackeln, die die Umgebung in schummriges Licht tauchten.

Als ob es hier nicht schon gruslig genug ist 

Da Draco ja schon mal hier gewesen war, wusste er wie er gehen musste und schritt, so mutig wie es eben ging, den Korridor entlang. Doch plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein lautes zischen und sprang herum. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, bis er sah, wer da vor ihm stand.

Im Kamin, aus dem er selbst eben erst gekommen war, war eine schwarze Katze erschienen und sah ihn mit großen, treuen Augen an. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Veela, als er erkannte wer da vor ihm stand.

„Danke" flüsterte er und sein Freund nickte ihm zu. Sie würden das schon gemeinsam durch stehen.

Draco schritt den dunklen Korridor entlang, Harry einige Schritte hinter ihm. Er sollte ja nicht gesehen werden. Sie hatte vereinbart, dass der Gryffindor draußen warten sollte, wenn der Veela den Saal betrat, in dem er erwartet wurde. Zwar hatte sich der Gryffindor noch sehr gegen diese Idee gesträubt, schließlich wollte er seinem Freund ja helfen, aber als der gemeint hatte, es würde wohl nu Probleme geben, hatte Harry sich dann doch widerwillig darauf eingelassen.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie dann auch eine große eiserne Tür erreicht. Der Blonde drückte sie auf, während Harry sich im Schatten versteckt hielt, und trat langsam ein. An den Seiten des Raumes standen einige Todesser, die Dray aber wegen ihrer Kapuzen nicht zuordnen konnte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Art Thron, auf dem eine Gestalt saß, die man genauso wenig erkennen konnte. Dies war aber auch nicht nötig, denn für den jungen Slytherin war es von vorne herein klar, wer da saß. Eine Hand hob sich und winkte dem Jungen zu, welcher nun etwas näher trat und sich ehrerbietungswürdig verbeugte. Der Grauäugige hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und wäre am liebsten Hals über Kopf davon gestürmt. Doch leider ging das ja nicht.

Da hob sich auch die andere Hand der Gestalt und sie streifte sich ihre Kapuze ab. Rot leuchtende Augen durchbohrten den Malfoy-Erben förmlich. Dieser schluckte, er hatte sich zutiefst erschrocken, denn beim ersten Treffen hatte der dunkle Lord sein Äußeres nicht gezeigt. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Voldmort richtig zu Gesicht bekam. Schweißperlen rannen ihm über das Gesicht doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, immerhin war er ein Malfoy.

Voldemort setzte ein bösartiges grinsen auf, es war ein leichtes für ihn gewesen den Jungen zu durchschauen.

„Da bist du ja, Draconis." Seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend.

Draco fing leicht an zu zittern. Leider musste er jetzt da durch.

„Du willst also noch nicht ausgebildet werden?" forschend begutachteten die roten Augen den Veela.

„Na ja, also… es ist nur weil…"

„Hör auf zu stottern!" schnitt ihm die eisige Stimme das Wort ab.

„Wenn du etwas sagen willst, dann mach, aber tu es richtig!"

Der blonde Junge schluckte, nahm dann aber seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. „Es bringt doch so gar nichts. Wenn ich die Hogwartsausbildung nicht beendet habe, fehlt mir die halbe Grundausbildung."

Ein bösartiges Lachen ließ sich von Voldemort vernehmen. „Und das soll das ganze Problem sein? Deshalb wagst du es mich zu stören? Lass das mal schön unsere Sorge sein." Die Augen leuchteten belustigt auf und wieder lief dem Blonden ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Aber…aber, ich könnte doch Potter bewachen!" Was Besseres war dem Slytherin gerade nicht eingefallen, aber es schien zu fruchten. Die herumstehenden Todesser fingen leises an zutuscheln. Sie waren sich unverkennbar nicht einig, ob man dem Malfoy so eine Aufgabe zutrauen konnte. Draco fühlte sich furchtbar unwohl in seiner Haut. Er hasste es von anderen begafft zu werden und wer wusste schon genau, zu was die hier im Stande waren.

„Ach und du meinst das packst du?" Der Lord klang zweifelnd aber trotzdem irgendwie interessiert. Und diese Tatsache ermutigte den Slytherin einwenig.

„Na…natürlich, weil ich mich inzwischen super im Schloss auskenne. So habt ihr ihn immerhin immer unter Beobachtung. Das wäre doch viel sinnvoller!"

„Gar nicht mal so unintelligent junger Malfoy. Deine Art zu denken gefällt mir." Schon wieder konnte man dieses fiese und hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des anderen sehen.

Draco zitterte noch immer leicht, hatte sich aber nach dem zuversichtlichen Satz Voldemorts nun besser unter Kontrolle.

Auch Harry, der als Katze, die ganze Szene vom Korridor aus mit verfolgt hatte und ziemlich angespannt war, wurde bei diesem Satz etwas lockerer. Der dunkle Lord schien dem Veela zu vertrauen.

„Außerdem könnte Severus mir etwas helfen. Er hat ja zu viele andere Sachen zu tun als Har...Potter zu beschatten, aber er kann mir sicher einige Tricks zeigen." Fast hätte sich der Blonde verplappert und seinen neun Freund beim Vornamen genannt. In diesem Augenblick war ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht, aber es schien keinem aufgefallen zu sein.

Nur Harry, der in dem Augenblick scharf die Luft eingezogen hatte. Doch als er merkte, dass keine Gefahr bestand atmete er erleichtert aus.

„Ja, ja da hast du recht. Severus Snape ist wahrlich treu ergeben." Zischte der dunkle Lord. Bei diesen Worten stellten sich Draco die Nackenhaare auf, doch wieder riss er sich zusammen.

„Nun gut, ich bin der Meinung, man kann dir vertrauen. Immerhin schätze ich Lucius Treue zutiefst und er wird sie wohl an dich weiter gegeben haben. Aber ich wünsche regelmäßigen Bericht. Verstanden? Erzähl deinem Vater, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt. Er wird es an mich weiter leiten."

Dray nickte erleichtert.

„Wir haben noch zu tun. Verschwinde jetzt!!" Die durchdringende Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, allerdings hatte Draco auch nicht vor irgendetwas zu erwidern. Er deute nur erneut eine Verbeugung an und verschwand fast schon fluchartig aus dem Saal.

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihm zu war, atmete er erleichtert aus und nahm Harry, welcher nun neben ihm stand, auf den Arm.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen ihm nicht alle Details, die ich erfahren werde, erzählen, oder?" Der Veela flüsterte nur, immerhin waren sie immer noch im Schloss, doch die Katze hatte es gehört und nickte bestätigend. Sie beeilten sich zurück zum Kamin zukommen und flohten von dort dann zur Villa zurück.

Angekommen, wurden die beiden stürmisch von einem gewissen blondhaarigen Mädchen begrüßt.

„Oh Gott, wie ist es gelaufen Draco?" nach dem Pansy ihren Cousin kräftig umarmt hatte, erblickte sie die Katze auf seinem Arm.

„Sag mal bist du des Wahnsinns Harry? Weißt du was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben, als du hinter Dray her bist? Und wir konnten dir ja nicht mal folgen." Sie hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und blickte tadelnd auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade zurück verwandelt hatte und ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Sie wusste ja noch nichts davon, dass die beiden zusammen waren und es dadurch für den Grünäugigen selbstverständlich war, seinem Partner beizustehen. Auch wenn er das nur von weitem hatte tun können.

Die Blauäugige schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie war ja auch schon irgendwie erleichtert gewesen, dass Draco das nicht alleine durchstehen musste.

„ Ist doch egal… nun erzählt schon was passiert ist!" hörte man aus dem Hintergrund die Stimme von Blaise. Welcher nun auch auf sie zukam und sie angrinste. „Ihr seid noch am leben…Verletzungen sehe ich auch keine. Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, oder?"

Draco grinste, absolut typisch Blaise. Pansy hingegen gab ihm nur einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Hör auf mit deinen Witzen! Stell dir vor es wäre wirklich was passiert!" entrüstete sie sich.

Da der Blonde nun aber patu keinen Bock auf Stress hatte, unterbrach er das Streitgespräch der beiden bevor es richtig begonnen hatte und fing einfach mal an zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte grinste Blaise nur noch breiter. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so leicht sein würde den dunklen Lord von etwas zu überzeugen!"

„Ist es auch nicht!" die barsche Stimme gehörte unverkennbar dem Tränkemeister, der, während der Malfoy-Erbe alles geschildert hatte, auch den Saal betreten hatte. „Voldemort hatte nur einfach Besseres zu tun, als sich mit so einer Kleinigkeit rum zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er dich nur testen und es war ihm sowie so egal, was du machst."

Draco und die anderen ließen sich nicht weiter davon beeindrucken, immerhin war die Sache ja nun schon gegessen. „ Onkel Sev, wo sind denn meine Eltern?"

„ Die wurden vom Zauberministerium gerufen. Sie waren zwar nicht begeistert, aber so ist das halt. Sind Morgen früh wieder da."

„Aso, ok." Draco fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt. War ja bis jetzt auch nervenaufreibend genug gewesen. „Ich leg mich hin. Sagt mir bescheid wenn Mum und Dad da sind ok?"

„Klaro machen wir Alter." Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin nickte eifrig.

Der Blonde hatte allerdings keine Lust jetzt alleine zu sein, also zwinkerte er seinem neuen Freund unbemerkt zu. Dieser grinste nur breit und meinte auch sich etwas hinlegen zu müssen. Da er ja mit Draco beim Lord gewesen war, dachten sich die anderen auch nichts weiter.

Die beiden Jungen gingen die Treppe hinauf und dann die Gänge Richtung Harrys Zimmer entlang. Bei ihm war es wesentlich sicherer, da die anderen Slytherins bei Draco meist einfach ungefragt ins Zimmer stürmten. Den anderen kannten sie noch nicht so lange und waren deshalb etwas vorsichtiger.

Harry öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ließ sich dort auch gleich auf sein Bet fallen. Inzwischen war es schon 3 Uhr, er hätte nie gedacht, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war und freute sich einfach, auf der weichen Matratze zu liegen. Draco wartete nicht lange auf eine Einladung, sondern krabbelte zu seinem süßen Gryffindor ins Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Danke" flüsterte er noch einmal und gab dem anderen einen kurzen Kuss.

„Hey, das war doch selbstverständlich." Antwortete der Grünäugige und da der erste Kuss, wie er fand, viel zu kurz gewesen war, zog er den Blondschopf wieder zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er brauchte nicht lange auf Erwiderung zu warten, denn der Veela stieg auch gleich mit ein und stupste mit der Zunge an die Lippen des anderen um, um Einlass zu bitten. Natürlich wurde ihm dieser auch gleich gewehrt. Zuerst erforschte der Junge die Mundhöhle des anderen nur neugierig, doch Harry wurde dies bald zu langweilig. Auch er wollte seinen Spaß und so begann ein wilder Kampf um die Vorherrschaft, im Mund. Am Ende gewann der Malfoy-Erbe, da er erstens seine Veelagene zum Einsatz brachte und zweitens war der Held der Zaubererwelt einfach viel zu K.O. um ihm, in irgendeiner Weise, Parole bieten zu können. Sie mussten ihren Kuss dann auch leider wieder wegen Luftmangels lösen. Glücklich umarmte der Schwarzhaarige den Grauäugigen von hinten. Dieser kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Freund und schnurrte leicht. Harry musste grinsen, hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Wochen erzählt, dass der Malfoy wegen ihm schnurren würde, er hätte ihn auf der Stelle für verrückt erklärt und ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen. Doch was hier geschah war Realität und es gab nichts über das er sich im Moment mehr freute. Dray war inzwischen in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und so tat Harry es ihm gleich.

----------

Also im nächsten Kappi erfahren dann Sirius und Severus, dass sie Babysitter spielen dürfen und außerdem erfahren die restlichen von Draco und Harry. Schaut mal selber wie die einzelnen reagieren werden : p

Ich denke ich muss nicht erwähnen, wie sehr ich mich über Kommis freue nicht

Cucu


	6. Nun kommt es raus

NUN KOMMT ES RAUS

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Zimmertür von Blaise aufgerissen, da er Harry wecken wollte. Doch das Bild, welches sich ihm bot ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Immer noch aneinander gekuschelt lagen die beiden Hogwartsschüler noch völlig verschlafen im Bett und dösten. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin stand mit offenem Mund im Raum und rieb sich die Augen, ging wieder aus dem Zimmer raus, kam wieder rein, rieb sich erneut die Augen und schüttelte dann verständnislos den Kopf. So blieb er eine Weile lang stehen und ohne einen einzigen Ton von sich zugeben, ging er dann wieder aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam auch nicht mehr rein.

Harry saß aufrecht im Bett und wusste nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Eigentlich war es nicht geplant gewesen, dass die anderen es so erfuhren. Draco hingegen konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. „Er übertreibt immer so maßlos." Brachte er mühevoll heraus, als er den verständnislosen Blick des Jungen, ihm gegenüber, sah. Nun musste auch dieser schmunzeln und so machten sie sich fertig um zum Frühstück zu kommen.

Unten angekommen hörten sie auch schon einen leicht hysterischen Severus Snape. „Red keinen Stuss. Das kann es auf gar keinen Fall so gewesen sein! Du hast dich verschaut!" seine Stimme klang krächzend und heiser.

„Doch! Verdammt, sie lagen nebeneinander im Bett!" Draco musste grinsen. Er wusste das Blaise die größte Tratschtante der Welt war. Als die beiden Jungen das Zimmer betraten, stürmte ein völlig aufgebrachter Severus auf sie zu. „Draconis Lucius Malfoy, du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, dass Zabini scheiße redet." Schrie der Giftmischer schon fast.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollten, damit sie der Professor nicht erschlagen würde, aber der Slytherin hatte da wohl schon einen Plan. Er schnappte sich den Grünäugigen, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen intensiven Kuss. Es war ganz Still im Saal geworden. Blaise deute nur mit dem Finger und offenem Mund auf die beiden und die Fledermaus bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus. Pansy, die etwas weiter hinten im Raum stand lächelte nur verstehend, doch auch zwei weitere Zuschauer befanden sich im Raum, von denen das junge Paar noch nichts bemerkt hatte.

„Schön, dass wir das auch mal erfahren."

Als Draco die Stimme seines Vaters hörte sprang er erschrocken von seinem Freund weg. Die Szene war eigentlich nur gedacht gewesen, um seinen Onkel zu schocken. Seinen Eltern hatte er es anders beibringen wollen.

„Hey, Schatz das ist doch ok! Hauptsache du bist glücklich!" ließ sich nun seine Mutter vernehmen. Erst schaute der Junge etwas skeptisch, aber als er dann das zustimmende Nicken seines Vaters sah, grinste er breit und zog den jungen Potter in eine Umarmung. Bis jetzt hatte Snape noch immer keinen Ton heraus gebracht und stand da, unbeweglich, wie eine Statur. Da es so wirkte als würde er noch etwas brauchen um alles zu verkraften ließen die anderen ihn so mitten im Raum stehen und setzten sich an die inzwischen gedeckte Tafel. Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte Severus sich dann auch endlich einigermaßen beruhigt und setzte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe. Trotzdem sah er immer wieder etwas verstört und irritiert zu den beiden Freunden die den anderen gerade erzählten, wie es dazu gekommen war. Andauernd warfen sich der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige verliebte Blicke zu. Beide waren sie heilfroh es nun nicht mehr geheim halten zu müssen.

°°°

Inzwischen war wieder gut eine Woche vergangen und Narcissa eröffnete Severus gerade, was ihn in der nächsten Zeit erwarten würde. Es war gerade mal 7 Uhr Morgens, doch schon war die ganze Villa hell wach, da der darauf folgende Schrei einfach nicht zu überhören war.

Etwa so ähnlich ging es auch eine Stunde später weiter, als Sirius, der seinen Auftrag nun beendet hatte und nach Harry schauen wollte, sein Schicksal erfuhr.

„NEIN!! Verdammt Cousinchen, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Ich weigere mich!"

„Vergiss es, ich hab noch was gut und damit Basta!"

„Komm schon, du kannst dir doch alles überlegen. Aber warum quälst du mich mit Schniefelus. Ich will das nicht." Der eigentlich schon erwachsene Mann quengelte wie ein Kleinkind und stürmte Narcissa den Tränen nahe nach, als sie gerade kopfschüttelnd den Saal verlassen wollte.

„Überleg dir was anderes BIIIIITTTEE!"

Harry und die Slytherins, die alles von der gedeckten Frühstückstafel aus angesehen hatten, konnten teilweise schon nicht mehr ordentlich sitzen, geschweige denn vor lauter lachen essen. Zu lustig und absurd wirkte diese Szene auf sie.

„Pass auf. Meinetwegen kann Severus das Ganze auch alleine machen, aber du bist verantwortlich, falls Harry etwas passiert."

Plötzlich verstummte der Mann und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Er würde es nicht wagen…"

„Oh doch, er würde. Glaub mir."

Geschlagen ließ Sirius den Kopf hängen.

„Na gut, wenn's denn sein muss."

„Toll! Ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Muss dann auch los. Lucíus ist schon vorgegangen und wartet sicherlich. Und ihr passt mir gut auf die zwei Streithähne auf, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten machte sie eine Kusshand in Richtung der vier Schüler und apparierte auch gleich darauf.

Der immer noch ziemlich mies gelaunte Pate Harrys setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und fixierte den breit grinsenden Draco böse.

„Und mit dem hast du dich vertagen?" empörte er sich bei seinem Patenkind, das sich selbst extrem beherrschen musste um nicht laut los zulachen. Dies fiel dem Black natürlich auf und er wand sich schmollend seinem Frühstück zu, welches er dann auch begierig herunter schlang.

„Man merkt, dass du wahrlich ein Köter bist!" konnte man aus der Richtung der Tür vernehmen, an der Severus lässig angelehnt stand.

„Du muscht gerade spräschen Vogelscheusche" erwiderte Sirius mit vollem Mund. Dabei flogen einige Essensreste über den Tisch und Draco schaute nur angewidert zu seinem Freund, der immer noch grinste. Er fand die Situation einfach nur zum schreien komisch.

Der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister kam nun langsam und bedrohlich auf den braunhaarigen

Mann zu. Diesen schien dies aber nicht weiter zu kümmern, anstatt mit Panik in den Augen davon zulaufen, wie es jeder andere bei dem Blick von Snape getan hätte, wand er sich gelassen seinem Essen zu.

„Na warte du Flohzirkus. Ich werde dir…"

„Was wirst du mir?" Mit einem provozierenden Blick wand sich der Animagus wieder seinem Erzfeind zu. Die Luft zwischen den beiden knisterte. Doch als sie sich gerade an die Gurgel springen wollten, mischten sich Draco und Harry ein.

„Onkel Sev, willst du es wirklich riskieren, den gleich am ersten Tag kalt zumachen und danach Stress mit Mum zuhaben?"

„Hey Sirius, wir wissen beide, dass du ihn besiegt hättest. Reg dich ab, sonst musst du dich mit Narcissa rumschlagen."

Die beiden Männer wollten es zwar nicht zugeben, aber sie hatten einen riesen Respekt vor der blonden Schönheit. Grummelnd machte der Zaubertränkelehrer auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum. Aber auch Sirius machte sich auf die Socken, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen.

„Was glaubt ihr, wer gewonnen hätte?" fragte Blaise interessiert.

„Keiner" war die gelangweilte Antwort von Draco.

„Bevor die zu irgendeinem Schlag gekommen wären, hätten sie sich schon gegenseitig ausgezogen."

„Ach, du bist auch der Meinung?" Fragte nun Harry ziemlich verdutzt.

„Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit nem Krückstock!"

Aber dann sah der Blonde in die beiden total perplexen Gesichter seiner zwei Freunde.

„Na ja, oder auch nicht. Ihr wollt mir ernsthaft sagen, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt, wovon Harry und ich reden?" Gleichzeitiges Kopfnicken war die Antwort.

„Herr Gott, wie blind kann man denn sein? Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass die beiden scharf auf einander sind!"

Der junge Zabini riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch, Harry und Dray haben recht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ist es echt eindeutig."

Blaise schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf. Hatte sich denn jetzt alles auf den Kopf gestellt? Erst sein bester Freund und Harry und nun das.

Oben rannte ein ziemlich entnervter Severus in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und raufte sich die Haare. Verdammt. Was war das denn gerade? Ich wollte mich doch zusammenreißen! Wie kann es sein, dass mich diese Flohschleuder nur jedes Mal so aus der Bahn wirft? Irgendwann reiß ich ihm dafür den Kopf ab! 

Aber auch im Zimmer des Blacks ging es nicht besser zu. Genannter lag auf seinem Bett und seufzte tief. Warum? Wieso? Weshalb? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wie ist es möglich, dass dieser Giftmischer so gut aussieht? Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn er nicht so ein mieses Charakterschwein wäre. Hat sich denn alles gegen mich verschworen? Wieder ließ der Animagus einen theatralischen Seufzer vernehmen und vergrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen.

°°°

Der restliche Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Während Blaise und Draco ein bisschen Quidittch für die Schule trainierten, gingen Harry und Pansy Spazieren. Der Potter hatte einen Brief in der Hand, welchen er am Vormittag von Hermine geschickt bekommen hatte. Noch war er verschlossen, aber dies sollte sich demnächst ändern. Der Junge wusste nur noch nicht so recht, ob er überhaupt lesen wollte, was in ihm stand.

„Nun komm schon, mach endlich auf. Es ist doch sowie so schon egal."

„Ja, ja hast ja Recht."

Langsam und mit leicht zitternden Fingern, öffnete der Gryffindor den Briefumschlag und entfaltete ein Stück Pergament.

Lieber Harry,

ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Sicher haben wir hier am Fuchsbau Spaß, Fred und Georg machen echt nur Mist. Aber ich muss gestehen, es ist schon ganz lustig.

Wir waren wirklich erstaunt, als wir von dir und Malfoy gelesen hatten. Bei Ron ist das, glaub ich, leicht untertrieben gewesen. Na ja, es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber ich hab es geschafft. Er akzeptiert es. Am Anfang konnte, oder viel mehr wollte, er nicht glauben, dass alles nur gespielt war, aber inzwischen hab ich ihn soweit, dass wenn sie sich in der Schule treffen, er nett zu Draco sein könnte. Richte den anderen meine Grüße aus. Ich denke wir werden uns alle nun besser verstehen. Vor allem möchte ich, dass du Pansy dankst! Sie hat das, mit euch zweien, echt super hin bekommen. Alle Achtung!

Ich muss nun leider Schluss machen. Schöne Grüße von Ron, er sitzt gerade neben mir. Du weißt ja wie er das Schreiben verabscheut.

Also noch viel Spaß, halte uns auf dem Laufenden.

Liebe Grüße Hermine

Sichtlich erleichtert faltete Harry den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Manteltasche.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es so ablaufen wird." Mit einem triumphierenden Blick grinste die Blondine den Jungen vor sich an. Dieser nickte nur und lächelte leicht.

„Du musst ihnen ja noch nichts von der weiteren Entwicklung zwischen Dray und dir erzählen. Das reicht ja auch dann in der Schule"

„Stimmt. Als erstes ist es sowie so am Wichtigsten zu überlegen wie ich das Ganze meinem Paten erkläre, ohne dass er einen Herzinfakt bekommt."

Doch diese Frage würde sich später sowie so von ganz alleine klären.

°°°

Inzwischen war es schon Abend geworden und Pansy und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Villa, da ihre leeren Mägen nun anfingen sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren und Richtung Essenssaal wollten, schlossen sich auf einmal zwei Arme von hinten um Harry und zogen ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Ruckartig drehte sich der Junge um und sah in die sturm-grauen Augen seines Freundes. Dieser grinste nur leicht und gab dem Gryffindor einen innigen Kuss. Es war dem Blonden ziemlich egal, dass sein bester Freund und seine Cousine, sie dabei beobachteten. Sollten sie halt lernen, damit zu leben, Punkt!

Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen den Kuss zu erwidern und noch etwas zu vertiefen, immerhin hatten sie sich seit heute Morgen, oder präziser gesagt, seit Sirius Ankunft, nicht mehr in den Armen gehalten. Seiner Meinung nach war dies viel zu lange her und nun musste eben alles schnellstens wieder aufgeholt werden. Doch die beiden Turteltauben wurden von einer fast hysterisch klingenden Stimme gestört.

„Ach du verdammte…"

Weiter kam Sirius, der gerade von der Treppe runter kommen wollte, nicht, ihm fiel einfach kein Wort ein, um seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Harry war ziemlich erschrocken gewesen und wollte sich auch gleich aus Dracos Umarmung befreien. Aber eben dieser dachte gar nicht daran sie zu lösen. Wäre ja noch schöner, nur wegen diesem Typen seinen Süßen los zu lasen. Bei Severus hatten sie das gleich abgezogen und er hatte es über lebt. Zwar mit einem schwerwiegendem Trauma, aber immer hin. Dieser Ex-Knacki brauchte dann auch keine sonder Behandlung.

Also tat der Slytherin das krasse Gegenteil von dem, was sein Partner vorgehabt hatte und presste seine Lippen erneut auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser wollte zuerst protestieren, ließ sich dann aber doch von diesem unbeschreiblichen Kuss einlullen und erwiderte ihn sogar.

„Oh Gott! Harry was tust du da?" Sirius hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah und hoffte, es sei nur ein schlechter Scherz.

„Jetzt bist du also auch noch blind! Das kann man doch wohl sehen, oder?"

Hinter dem Black war Severus aufgetaucht und lachte sich innerlich halb tot. Zwar ging es ihm immer noch gegen den Strich, dass sein Patenkind ausgerechnet Potter als seinen Partner ausgewählt hatte, aber dieser total perplexe und fertige Gesichtsausdruck des Flohfängers entschädigte ihn für alles. Ganz langsam wand sich der Animagus dem Tränkemeister zu.

„Du wusstest davon?! Du Ausgeburt eines Tränkekessels! Wieso erfahre ich hier von gar nichts?"

„Deine Inkompetenz erstaunt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Wer so blind ist, verdient es gar nicht, aufgeklärt zu werden."

Das Gesicht vom Braunhaarigen verdunkelte sich noch ein ganzes Stück und selbst für jeden Leihen war erkennbar, welche Mordlust sich in seinen Augen wieder spiegelte.

Nun unterbrach der junge Potter aber die Szene.

„Sirius, es ist meine Schuld. Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte und eigentlich war das hier gar nicht für deine Augen bestimmt."

„Junge, ich bitte dich, es reicht. Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Sie haben dich verhext!"

„So ein Unsinn!" mischte sich nun auch Draco ein, der langsam ungeduldig wurde.

„Harry hatte mich damals immerhin als erstes geküsst."

Soviel konnte der Mann einfach nicht ertragen. Er ließ sich wo er stand einfach auf den Boden fallen, sah alle Anwesenden entgeistert an und schüttelte ab und zu nur den Kopf.

Langsam aber sicher wurde der Veela immer gereizter. Er hasste es, wenn um irgendetwas so ein Theater veranstaltet wurde.

„Verdammt noch mal! Nun krieg dich wieder ein. Harry und ich sind zusammen, entweder du lebst damit, oder nicht! Aber ich hab jetzt Hunger und keinen Bock noch länger hier rum zustehen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er energischen Schrittes Richtung Abendessen, Harry dabei immer noch im Arm mit sich ziehend.

Doch ganz schön überrascht durch den Ausbruch des Blonden folgten ihm die anderen und sogar Sirius schaffte es sich zu erheben und mitzugehen. Noch immer war er ziemlich neben der Spur und als er sich setzte, blickte er immer wieder zu dem jungen Liebespaar, welches gerade über einen dummen Witz von Blaise lachte.

„Na Black, scheiße gelaufen, wenn man alles zuletzt erfährt, nicht?" Severus hatte sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt, es dem anderen ins Ohr geflüstert und dabei hämisch gegrinst.

„Na warte. Das kriegst du zurück!" Zischte dieser so, dass nur der Zaubertränkemeister es mitbekam.

„Na, das wollen wir doch noch sehen."

Oh und wie er es sehen würde! Sirius überlegte sich schon fieberhaft verschiedene Mordpläne, die ihm nicht nachgewiesen werden könnten, denn den Stress mit Cissa würde er gerne vermeiden.

----------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kappi wird speziell auf Severus und Sirius eingehen freu Hoffe ihr bleibt meiner Geschichte so lange treu Freu mich wie immer über Kommis

Cucu


	7. Zwei wie Hund und Katz

ZWEI WIE HUND UND KATZ

Gutgelaunt und pfeifend kam Sirius am nächsten Morgen die Treppe der Villa hinunter und wollte etwas Spazieren gehen. Draußen sah er seinen Patensohn und dessen Freund unter einem Baumsitzen und Reden. Doch nicht mal diese Tatsache konnte die Laune des Braunhaarigen hinunterziehen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er ging sogar auf die beiden zu und grüßte sie fröhlich. Draco war etwas verdutzt über das Verhalten des Mannes, aber Harry kannte seinen Paten nur zu gut und wusste, wie leicht er sich aufregen konnte. Genauso leicht war es ihm aber auch möglich, sich wieder abzureagieren und alles ganz locker zusehen.

„Was ist los Sirius? Warum so fröhlich?"

Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Animagus.

„Werdet ihr schon noch sehen, wenn die Fledermaus erwacht."

Damit verschwand er auch wieder und ließ zwei ziemlich perplexe Hogwartsschüler zurück. Eigentlich hätte Draco nun rauf gehen müssen, um seinen Paten zu warnen. Doch er wusste, egal was sich der Black ausgedacht hatte, es musste zum brüllen komisch werden und so etwas konnte man sich doch nicht entgehen lassen. Zum andren konnte er doch seinen schwarzhaarigen Schatz nicht so einfach alleine lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken zog der Slytherin seinen Freund etwas an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser grinste nur einwenig und genoss das Gefühl, welches er bei der weichen Berührung des anderen, empfand.

„VERDAMMT, DER IST TOT!"

Alle wussten, dass gewisser Zaubertranklehrer nun wach war. Blaise, der inzwischen auch von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommen hatte war schon gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, was denn passiert war. Die Frage wurde auch in dem Moment beantwortet, als ein wutschnaubender Snape die Treppe runter stürmte. Allen Anwesenden Stockte der Atem. Sirius war gar nicht in der Nähe. Er wusste schon wie der Schwarzhaarige reagieren würde und hatte sich vorsichtshalber schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Wo ist er? Das wird er mir büßen!"

Vor der kleinen Gruppe stand ein noch etwas nasser Severus in einem hellblauen Bademantel. Diese Erscheinung sah schon mehr als nur seltsam aus. Doch sie wurde von seinen Haaren getopt. Pink!

So etwas hatte noch keiner gesehen, es erinnerte ein bisschen an Blacks Cousine Tonks und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der sich auch dort die Idee geholt hatte.

Genannter Zauberer sah nun um die Ecke des Nachbarzimmers. Er wusste zwar wie gefährlich es für ihn werden würde, doch musste er sein Meisterwerk natürlich begutachten. Leider gefiel es ihm etwas zu gut und Sirius musste laut los prusten.

Die Aktion blieb dem Professor nicht verborgen und er drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Ich bring dich um Black!..." „Versuchs doch, du Nebelkrähe!" Und mit diesen Worten stolperte Sirius aus dem Zimmer, Severus dicht auf seinen Versen. Die vier Schüler ließen sie unbeachtet zurück.

„Und so etwas überlegt sich Mum als Aufsichtspersonen." Draco schüttelte gespielt entrüstet den Kopf. „Ja du hast absolut Recht. Einfach unmöglich!" Pansy konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen und den drei Jungs ging es nicht anders. Von weitem hörten sie noch die Morddrohungen von Dracos Paten und die provozierenden Kommentare vom Animagus.

Da keiner von ihnen wirklich Lust auf dieses Geschrei hatte, verschwanden sie zusammen in Dracos Zimmer. Es war das größte von allen, was ja nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Dort angekommen, setzten sich Pansy und Blaise auf zwei weiche Sandsäcke und fingen an Zauberschach zu spielen. Draco schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn mit sich aufs Bett, um dort ein bisschen mit ihm zu kuscheln. Der Grünäugige lächelte leicht, obwohl ihm diese Seite von dem Blonden immer noch ziemlich unvertraut war, war er schon total vernarrt in sie.

Sie machten Musik an, damit sie die draußen weiterhin vorkommenden Schreie nicht hören mussten und unterhielten sich über die Schule. Wie es so in Slytherin war und wie in Gryffindor. Natürlich auch wie alle anderen auf das neue Paar reagieren würden, beziehungsweise ob sie es den anderen überhaupt zeigen sollten. Immerhin glaubten die, dass Draco Todesser in Ausbildung war. So konnte er sich ja dann nicht Händchen haltend und knutschend mit Harry sehen lassen.

Auf der anderen Seite wollten sie sich aber auch nicht heimlich, wie zwei Verbrecher, treffen müssen, immer mit der Angst, es könnte ja doch mal raus kommen. Also musste ein Plan her.

Während die Jugendlichen fieberhaft grübelten, war die Hetzjagd von Severus und Sirius noch in vollem Gange.

„Ich schwöre dir wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, dann…"

„Ach komm, vergiss es doch einfach. Du schaust echt süß mit den Haaren aus!"

Dem Slytherin-Hauslehrer stieg Röte ins Gesicht und blind vor Wut schoss er alle beliebigen Flüche auf den Mann vor ihm. Leider klappte das Treffen nicht ganz und so ging heute wohl schon die dritte, der viel zu überteuerten, Vasen der Familie Malfoy zu Bruch. Dies störte die beiden Männer aber relativ wenig, der jeweils andere war um einiges wichtiger. Na ja und vielleicht auch etwas interessanter. Sie stürzten durch alle möglichen Korridore und falls sie einmal angehalten hätten, um zu schauen wo sie waren, sie hätten den Weg zurück 100 nicht mehr gefunden. Aber auch die Tatsache ließ sie völlig kalt.

°°°

Einige Zeit war vergangen, aber die Schüler hatten immer noch keine Idee und die beiden Männer rannten auch noch durch die große Villa. Doch es sollte ein baldiges Ende geben, als Sirius eine Tür auf riss um im nächst besten Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Leider aber hatte er das riesige Pech, sich in der einzigen Abstellkammer, in ganz Malfoy-Manor, wieder zu finden, dieser Raum konnte allerdings immer noch als kleines Zimmer durchgehen. Severus war hinter dem Braunhaarigen hergestürmt, hatte die Tür aufgerissen und war frontal mit dem Black zusammen geknallt.

Nun lag dieser, mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Doch als er merkte wer da ziemlich perplex auf ihm lag, musste er auch schon wieder grinsen.

Es war ein absolut göttlicher Anblick den Giftmischer, immer noch mit rosa Haar, auf sich liegen zusehen, dabei überhaupt nicht verstehend was passiert war.

Als es dann endlich doch mal Klick gemacht hatte, sprang der eigentlich Schwarzhaarige voll Schreck auf und zupfte sich etwas verlegen die Kleider zu Recht.

„Verdammt, das ist alles deine Schuld, du Hornochse!"

„Hey, was kann ich denn dafür, dass du dich so künstlich aufregst?"

Als Snape auf ihm gelegen hatte, war Sirius klar geworden, dass nun wohl die beste und vorerst einzige Möglichkeit bestand der Fledermaus zu zeigen, was er für ihn empfand.

Er grinste ihn selbstsicher und herausfordernd an.

Severus, dem dieser Blick einfach nicht gefiel, sah den anderen ein bisschen verwirrt an.

„Was ist los? Was willst du von mir?"

„Wenn ich dir, das nun so einfach sage, würdest du mir sowie so nicht glauben. Nein, ich denke, ich zeige es dir besser." Das Grinsen wurde mindestens um das Doppelte breiter.

Und mit diesen Worten nahm der Ex-Gryffindor seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging einige Schritte auf seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind zu. Dem gefiel das Ganze immer weniger, denn es wurde immer schwere für ihn, sich zusammen zu reißen. So rutschte er auch noch etwas weiter weg. Doch dann stand er mit dem Rücken gegen einen Schrank.

Sirius stützte sich mit beiden Händen vor ihm ab und stahl dem Professor für Zaubertränke damit jede Fluchtmöglichkeit. So sahen sich beide eine ganze Weile nur an, doch der Black hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, die leicht nervös dreinblickenden Augen des anderen raubten ihm die letzte Selbstbeherrschung.

Es war ihm egal, was die anderen sagen würden, oder wie Severus reagieren würde.

Wichtig war nur endlich zu zeigen, wie er fühlte.

Die letzten cm wurden überbrückt und er gab dem Tränkemeister einen leidenschaftlichen und vor allem besitzergreifenden Kuss.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach er ihn dann und sah den anderen wieder an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen konnte, aber ich habe mich tatsächlich in so einen überaus schrecklich aussehenden Blutsauger verliebt… Na ja, die neue Frisur ist immerhin ein Schritt zur Besserung!"

Noch immer gegen den Schrank gedrückt, war Severus viel zu verwirrt um zu begreifen, was so eben passiert war, doch dann wurde ihm alles klar.

„Leider scheint es so zu sein, dass du einen besseren Geschmack besitzt als ich. Denn ich sehe keinen anderen Grund, warum ich mich sonst in einen streunenden Köter verlieben konnte."

So schlang er seine Arme um den Mann, den er schon so lange begehrte, und versiegelte dessen Lippen, bevor der protestieren konnte.

Der Black musste laut in den Kuss hinein stöhnen. Ach du heilige…, Wo hat der nur so küssen gelernt? 

Diesen Augenblick der Schwäche, nutzte der Ex-Slytherin aus, riss den Braunhaarigen rum und presste nun ihn gegen das Holz. Zuerst wollte Sirius den Spieß wieder um drehen, doch es hatte ja sowie so keinen Zweck. Viel zu sehr war er in den Berührungen des anderen gefangen. Er sah dem Tränkemeister in die Augen und drohte sich in ihrer unendlichen Tiefe zu verlieren. Aber es würde Rache geben, spätestens heute Abend, dass hatte sich der Mann schon fest vorgenommen. Denn auch er hatte so einige Talente, die seinen Severus sicher umhauen würden. Zufrieden mit seinem Plan grinste er in den Kuss hinein und vertiefte ihn noch um einiges, in dem er seine mehr als nur begabte Zunge zum Einsatz brachte.

Dieses flinke Ding brachte Severus fast um den Verstand und er musste sich tierisch zusammen reißen Sirius nicht gleich hier und jetzt zu vernaschen.

Es war einfach nicht der richtige Ort, aber dieses kleine Problem konnte ja schnellstens behoben werden.

Einige Zimmer weiter ahnte keiner der vier Jugendlichen, was sich gerade in der Besenkammer abspielte. Sie hatten schon lenkst aufgegeben über ihr Problem nachzudenken und widmeten sich wieder ihren Tätigkeiten.

Pansy und Blaise spielten immer noch Zaubererschach.

Inzwischen schon die fünfte Runde, die Blondine hatte bis jetzt drei von vier Spielen für sich entscheiden können und nun lag sie auch mal wieder in Führung.

Harry und Draco waren vom kuscheln ins knutschen übergegangen, dabei hatten sie aber immer im Hinterkopf, dass sie nicht alleine waren und nicht zu weit gehen durften.

Die anderen ließen sich nicht stören und konzentrierten sich nur auf ihr Spiel, schließlich ging es, zumindest für Blaise, um die Ehre.

°°°

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und Draco sowie sein Partner lagen endlich im Bett und versuchten zu schlafen.

Die anderen beiden hatten sie vor gut einer halben Stunde raus geschmissen. Noch wussten sie nicht, dass sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun würden.

Sirius und Severus waren bis vor ein paar Minuten noch in der Besenkammer gewesen, aber nun hatten sie es geschafft sich, zumindest kurzfristig, von einander zulösen und verschwanden schnell in Sirius Zimmer, um dort mit ihrer Tätigkeit fortzufahren.

So lange hatten sie sich schon nach dem jeweils anderen verzehrt, dass ihre Lust nun kaum zu bändigen war.

Der Black riss seine Tür auf, zog den anderen mit sich rein und knallte sie wieder hinter den beiden zu. Das letzte was er wollte, war Zeit zu verschwenden. Er schuppste den Schwarzhaarigen auf sein Bett und kam mit einem lustverschleierten Blick auf seine Fledermaus zu. Severus selbst konnte sich auch nur noch schwer zurück halten und rekelte sich auf der Bettdecke. Er bemerkte wie der Animagus ihn mit seinen Blicken schon förmlich auszog und er genoss dieses Gefühl, das er dabei empfand.

Er hatte zwar ein winziges Problem damit, dass der Braunhaarige wieder die Führung übernommen hatte, aber auf der andern Seite war er ziemlich neugierig, was sein Hündchen so zu bieten hatte.

Sirius konnte sein Temperament nicht mehr bändigen. Er stürzte sich mit einem Satz auf den so begehrten Mann, drückte seine Hände nach unten, in die weiche Matratze und gab ihm erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der von beiderseitigem Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.

Nun ließen die Hände von Sirius die von Severus los und er fuhr die Konturen des unter ihm liegenden Körpers nach. Es war unglaublich, welche Muskeln sich hinter der viel zu weiten Robe des Tränkemeisters versteckten. Nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte sich der Animagus so etwas vorgestellt. Begierig fuhr er immer weiter über die starken Muskeln und begann schließlich voll Vorfreude die Knöpfe des Umhangs quälend langsam, einen nach dem anderen, zu öffnen. Für diesen besonderen Augenblick wollte er sich alle Zeit der Welt lassen, immerhin würde er seinen Blutsauger das erste Mal so sehen.

Doch da hatte er nicht mit der Ungeduld von Severus Snape gerechnet, der nun auch nicht mehr zu bremsen war. Mit einem Schwung drehte er sich und drückte nun den anderen auf die Matzratze.

„Bis du einmal fertig bist, bin ich schon lange eingeschlafen!"

„Tz, wie unromantisch!"

„Was verstehst du denn davon, Flohzirkus?"

„Zu mindest eine ganze Menge mehr als du, Vogelscheuche!"

„Und wovon träumst du nachts, du Streuner?"

Sirius liebte die kleinen Streitereien mit seinem Severus und nun hatten sie ihn soweit gebracht, dass auch er nicht mehr warten konnte. So drückte er sich dem über ihm Liegendem etwas entgegen. Doch jetzt, da der merkte wie eilig es der Black hatte, ließ auch er sich Zeit.

Er zog ihm das Hemd aus und hauchte viele kleine Küsse auf den braungebrannten Oberkörper. Sirius Atem ging immer schneller und er keuchte immer mal wieder leise auf.

Ab und zu knabberte Severus auch vorsichtig an einigen Stellen der weichen Haut und leckte dann vorwitzig darüber. Inzwischen benutze er seine Zunge auch um die Brustwarzen von Sirius zu umkreisen. Dieser hielt es kaum noch aus und stöhnte laut auf.

„Oh Gott, Sev!"

Mit einer Hand fuhr der Tränkemeister die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel des Braunhaarigen entlang, ließ dabei aber absichtlich immer eine Stelle aus. Das fand der andere gar nicht so lustig und zeigte sein Missfallen, in dem er sein Becken noch etwas an den anderen drückte und leise knurrte.

„Ein waschechter Hund."

Grinste der Pinkhaarige, ließ sich in seiner Tätigkeit aber nicht beirren und ließ seine Hand nun nach oben wandern, wo sie dem Ex-Gryffindor eine verschwitzte Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht strich.

In Sirius Hose regte sich etwas und das bekam auch Severus mit.

Seine beiden Hände glitten wieder nach unten und betont langsam fing er mit dem Öffnen der Jeans an.

Der Black, der nicht nur untätig rum liegen wollte, obwohl dies auch sehr schön war, stütze sich etwas ab, öffnete seinerseits das Hemd von Severus und streifte es ihm langsam über die Schultern.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die milchweiße Haut des anderen sah. Die Beule in seiner Hose wuchs noch um ein ganzes Stück.

Snape konnte darüber nur schmunzeln, aber auch ihn drückte die Hose, bei dem Anblick, des vor ihm liegenden und leicht Beine spreizenden Mannes.

Als die Hose von Sirius endlich weg war, drehte er sie beide wieder um und fing an, die Hose seines Süßen zu öffnen. Eigentlich riss er mehr daran, aber endlich war auch sie auf dem Boden gelandet. Sirius betrachtete den Mann unter sich.

Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sein Blick Lustverschleiert. Er hatte einen durchtrainierten Sixpack und was sich unter dem dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts abbildete, war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Der Black hauchte Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte:

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du aussiehst?"

Bei diesen Worten, schlang der andere seine Arme und Beine um ihn und sie versanken in einem tiefen wundervollen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich lösten, lächelte der sonst Schwarzhaarige leicht verlegen. Noch nie hatte irgendjemand so etwas zu ihm gesagt.

So schön dieser Moment auch war, Sirius konnte einfach nicht mehr warten und mit einem Ruck drehte er den anderen auf den Bauch.

Er fing an Severus leicht über den Rücken zulecken und streichelte über seinen ganzen Körper.

Als er dann seinen Unterleib gegen den des Ex-Slytherin rieb, erntete er dafür ein lautes Stöhnen. Doch auch er blieb bei dieser Berührung nicht stumm. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seiner trockenen Kehle. Severus keuchte leise.

Er dachte er würde gleich vor Lust zerspringen und obwohl er eigentlich generell dagegen war, unten zu liegen, ergab er sich heute dem anderen. Zu schön fühlte es sich an, zu gefühlvoll verhielt sich Sirius, als dass er sich dagegen hätte wehren können. Außerdem würde das heute sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

Der Animagus befreite nun sich und Severus von dem letzten bisschen Stoff, das sie umgab. Er streichelte leicht über die Oberschenkel des anderen und küsste ihn begierig.

Erneut stöhnte Severus laut auf.

Diese Nacht würde für beide wohl unvergesslich werden…

°°°

Am nächsten Morgen erschien ein sichtlich zufriedener Sirius im Frühstückssaal, in dem nur noch Draco und Harry saßen.

Gefolgt von einem sehr erschöpft wirkendem, aber trotzdem eindeutig glücklich grinsenden Severus Snape.

Doch als die beiden die Gesichter ihrer Patensöhne sahen, erstarb das Lächeln.

Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul.

„Na Onkel Sev, hattest du eine schöne Nacht." Flötete der Blondschopf unschuldig.

„Äh…ja danke und du?"

„Na ja, ich fand es ziemlich laut gestern, aber egal."

„Sag mal Siri, konntest du gut schlafen."

„Ja schon. Wie kommst du darauf Harry?"

„Ach nur so."

Die beiden Schüler grinsten sich breit an und die Älteren verstanden gar nichts mehr.

„Also es reicht! Harry was geht hier ab?"

„Sollten wir euch nicht eher fragen was abgeht? Beziehungsweise, was gestern Nacht abgegangen ist?"

Zuerst checkten die Erwachsenen gar nichts, doch dann wurden beide kreidebleich. „Äh… wie ist denn… d…das gemeint Potter?" stotterte sich Severus etwas zusammen. Beide Männer starteten einen letzten Versuch sich doof zu stellen, doch schnell verstanden sie, dass sie aufgeflogen waren. „Was habt ihr mitbekommen?" Fragte Sirius schließlich geradeheraus.

„Och, nichts Besonderes. Was meinst du denn genau?" Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte es Harry nicht laut los zu prusten.

Doch Draco hingegen hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Oh, Sirius schneller, schnell, fester! Verdammt! JA!" äffte er seinen Patenonkel nach.

Der stand wie versteinert da. „Wie…wie konntest du, das…das mitbekommen, Draco?"

„Na ja, schon vergessen wir wohnen 3 Türen weiter. Wie wäre es das nächste Mal mit einem Stillezauber?" antwortete der Grauäugige ganz unschuldig. „Benutzen Harry und ich auch immer." Die beiden Erwachsenen waren total baff.

„Im Gegensatz zu euch konnten wir die Nacht überhaupt nicht schlafen! Als ihr endlich fertig wart, um halb drei Uhr Morgens wohl gemerkt, hatte ich Bilder in meinem Kopf, die ich nicht für alles Geld der Welt gewollt hätte!" Harry schüttelte sich gespielt entsetzt.

„Ihr, ihr habt das völlig missverstanden! Es ist nicht wie es scheint!"

„Siri, versuch es doch erst gar nicht. Es ist schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass ihr aufeinander steht. Sogar Blaise und Pansy wissen davon."

„Harry hat vollkommen Recht. Ich glaube ihr beiden seit die Einzigen, die zu blind waren um zu raffen, das ihr wie die Faust aufs Auge zusammen passt." Draco grinste breit als der die geschockten Gesichter, der beiden Männer, sah.

„Pansy und Blaise wissen auch davon!?" brachte der Black dann endlich nach einer Weile heraus. „Aber sie haben von gestern nichts mitbekommen, oder?" Dies sprach nun Severus und in seiner Stimme schwang Panik mit, denn wenn jemand wusste, was für eine Tratschtante Blaise war, dann waren das er und Draco.

„Och, du Onkel. Hab echt keinen Plan, aber eigentlich dürfte das nicht der Fall sein. Immerhin wohnen sie am anderen Ende der Villa. Ich meine, ihr wart ja schon ziemlich laut, aber ich denke trotzdem nicht"

Erleichtert entspannte sich der Zaubertranklehrer etwas. Auch Sirius wurde etwas lockerer und nahm seine persönliche kleine Fledermaus sogar in den Arm. Sie redeten noch ein Weilchen mit den beiden Schülern, die ihnen versprechen mussten, nichts vom Vorriegen Abend weiter zu erzählen. Blaise und Pansy, die etwas später zu der kleinen Gruppe stießen, machten sie nur vorsichtig angedeutet klar, dass der Zaubertränkemeister und der Animagus nun wohl ein Paar waren.

------------

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bin schon mitten im nächsten Kappi. Freu mich wie immer über Kommis Will euch auch nicht länger nerven.

Cucu


	8. In der Winkelgasse

Hallihallo, ich bins mal wieder. Also als erstes wollt ich mich tausendmal für die Kommis bedanken und sonst einfach nur viel Spaß beim lesen

IN DER WINKELGASSE

Die restliche Ferienzeit verging fast wie im Flug. Severus und Sirius waren nun vor allen andern offiziell ein Paar. Ihren vielen Streitereien tat dies allerdings keinen Abbruch, ganz im Gegenteil, die meisten waren der Meinung, sie wären sogar schlimmer geworden.

Harry und Draco waren logischerweise immer noch zusammen und zur Überraschung aller anderen, hatten Severus und Harry es sogar geschafft, sich zu vertragen.

Hier ist nun aber nicht ein reiner Waffenstillstand gemeint. Oh nein, seit dem sie angefangen hatten sich über ihre Partner auszutauschen (Im klar Text Severus erzählt Harry Geheimnisse über Draco und Harry erzählt etwas über Sirius) verstanden sie sich richtig gut.

Nun hatten sie nicht mal mehr zwei Wochen, dann war wieder Schule und vor einigen Tagen kamen auch die Bücherlisten aus Hogwarts an. Also hieß es: Auf in die Winkelgasse!

Diesmal hatten sogar auch Narcissa und Lucius Zeit die vier Schüler zu begleiten, doch trotzdem schnappten sie sich auch Sev und Siri, damit es etwas lustiger wurde.

Angekommen, wollten sie erst einmal die Schulsachen besorgen, um danach noch etwas bummeln zu können. Sirius lief als Hund neben der Gruppe her, immerhin wurde er immer noch überall gesucht. Auch Harry hatte wieder ein anderes Aussehen bekommen, genau wie damals im Einkaufszentrum.

Nach nicht mal zwei Stunden hatten die vier Schüler alles zusammen was sie brauchten und die Gruppe konnte nun nach anderen Sachen schauen. Viele Leute hatten sich schon zu ihnen umgedreht, denn Draco war es egal gewesen, was sie dachten, er hatte die Hand von Harry geschnappt und dachte nun, trotz der Blicke, nicht mal annähernd daran, sie wieder los zulassen.

Pansy und Blaise grinsten nur ziemlich breit. Sie fanden es unglaublich toll, wie Draco mit all dem umging und dass er so zu Harry, beziehungsweise dazu stand, dass er schwul war. Dieser war überglücklich, wegen dem Verhalten seines Freundes. Auch Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy waren beide sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn. Gerade Narcissa war ja sowie so der Meinung, dass die Jungen ein unglaublich süßes Paar darstellten.

Bei der ganzen Szene rollte ein gewisser Tränkemeister nur mit den Augen, doch insgeheim konnte er seinen Patensohn ja verstehen. Immerhin würde er Sirius auch lieber in den Arm nehmen. So musste er sich aber damit begnügen, seinem süßen Flohbeutel ab und zu liebevoll durch das weiche Fell zu streicheln.

Später wollte sich die Gruppe trennen, damit jeder noch seine persönlichen Sachen besorgen konnte. Für halb 5 verabredeten sie sich dann wieder im Tropfenden Kessel.

Severus schnappte sich seinen Siri um neue Zutaten für seinen Zaubertrankunterricht zu besorgen. Lucius und Narcissa wollten nach neuen Roben schauen und Pansy sowie Blaise brauchten dringend neue Besen. Am Ende blieben bloß noch Harry und Draco übrig. Der Malfoy-Erbe hatte es abgelehnt sich einem der anderen anzuschließen und der Gryffindor konnte an dem Glitzern in den Augen des Veelas erkennen, dass er schon längst wusste, was sie machen würden. Der Grauäugige grinste den anderen verstohlen an und ohne weiter auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes einzugehen, schnappte er sich dessen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Eine ganze Weile folgte der Schwarzhaarige seinem blonden Engel, doch als dieser nun in die nächste Gasse einbiegen wollte, blieb der Grünäugige abrupt stehen. Er wusste plötzlich ganz genau, wo der junge Malfoy hinwollte und diese Erkenntnis behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Noch mal ein Blick auf den Slytherin bestätigte seine Befürchtungen, denn das Grinsen des Jungen sprach Bände. Sie mussten nur noch die nächste Straße runter und danach rechts, dann wären sie in der Nocturngasse.

Seit Harrys zweitem Schuljahr, mied er diese Straße und bei dem Gedanken dort wieder hin zu müssen, liefen ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er schüttelte sich entsetzt.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Da geh ich nicht rein! Vergiss es!"

„Ach komm schon."

„Nein, verdammt!"

„Bitte, Süßer" Bei diesen Worten klimperte der Blondschopf ganz niedlich mit den Wimpern. Diesem Anblick hatte Harry schon die ganzen Ferien über nicht Stand halten können und schließlich nickte er widerwillig. „Hey keine Angst. Ich kenne mich dort aus."Erstaunt musterte der Grünäugige, seinen Gegenüber.

„Dad musste schon öfters für Todessertreffen dort einkaufen und hat mich auch schon dahin mitgenommen." Erklärte dieser.

„Aber alleine darfst du da nicht hin, oder?"

„Spinnst du? Wenn er das raus bekommt, bin ich dran. Aber ich muss da unbedingt noch etwas Wichtiges besorgen. Dauert auch nicht lange, versprochen."

„Ja schon gut, meinet Wegen." Geschlagen folgte der Gryffindor dem Slytherin. Natürlich ziemlich neugierig, was sein Freund so dringendes zu besorgen hatte. Als die beiden Jungen aber dann die steinernen Stufen zu der vernebelten Straße hinab gingen, hatte Harry ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Lauter schwarze Gestalten in Mänteln und Kapuzen gehüllt, huschten umher und verständigten sich nur flüsternd.

Zielstrebig schritt Draco voran, der Junge-der-lebte immer dicht an seinen Fersen heftend. Obwohl ihn keiner erkennen konnte, fühlte er sich furchtbar unwohl in seiner Haut.

Vor einem kleinen heruntergekommenen Laden hielt der Blonde an. Harry war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und blieb auch jetzt noch dicht an ihm dran, als der das Geschäft betrat.

„Oh, guten Tag Mr. Malfoy. Was kann ich für sie tun?" zischte ein kleiner gekrümmt laufender Mann, hinter dem Tresen. Er hatte schwarze fettige Haare und fast gelblich leuchtende Augen.

„Ich will die zurückgelegten Amulette abholen."

Als Draco angefangen hatte zu sprechen, musste Harry unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie eisig die Stimme seines Freundes außerhalb von Malfoy-Manor war. Auch der Mann war etwas zusammengezuckt und mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwand er im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

„Benehmen die sich alle in deiner Anwesenheit so komisch?" unterbrach Harry die aufgekommene Stille.

„Klar, die haben alle riesigen Schiss vor meinem Dad" grinste der Grauäugige ziemlich gehässig.

Im selben Augenblick erschien der kleine Mann aus dem Hinterzimmer und Draco setzte erneut seine kalte Maske auf. Nachdem der Malfoy-Erbe ein Päckchen bekommen und bezahlt hatte verließ er, Harry immer noch dicht an seiner Seite, das Geschäft. Erst jetzt fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, wie sie von allen anderen gemustert wurden und wie jeder vor dem jungen Malfoy zurückwich. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, schließlich wusste hier jeder, dass Dracos Vater hoch vom dunklen Lord geschätzt wurde.

Die beiden Jungen setzten sich in die hinterste Ecke eines Pups und der Blonde bestellte für beide etwas zu Trinken.

„Was ist denn nun in dem Päckchen?" fragte der Gryffindor neugierig. „Nicht hier, ich zeig es dir später, ok?"

Erst grummelte Harry etwas beleidigt, doch als er dann wieder in die sturmgrauen Augen seines Freundes sah und aufs Neue in ihren Tiefen versank, nickte er leicht. Nach dem die beiden fertig waren schnappte sich dieses Mal Harry den Arm vom jungen Veela und zog ihn schnellstmöglich aus der Straße. Erst als sie wieder auf dem Hauptplatz waren wurde er langsamer und atmete erleichtert aus. Gott war er froh endlich wieder weit weg von dieser Gasse zu sein.

„War es denn wirklich so schlimm für dich?" fragte Draco, dem dies natürlich unmöglich entgehen konnte, besorgt.

„Na ja, geht schon. Jetzt sind wir ja zum Glück wieder draußen."

Gerade wollte Harry erneut von dem Päckchen anfangen, als die beiden Jungen von weitem, Rufe vernahmen. Sie gehörten Pansy und Blaise, die auf sie zu gerannt kamen. Schnell hob der Slytherin einen Finger an die Lippen und signalisierte dem Gryffindor so, dass auch seine beiden Freunde nichts erfahren sollten. Dann ginge er in ihre Richtung.

°°°

In der Zwischenzeit waren aber auch Severus und Sirius in der Nocturngasse angekommen. Es fehlten noch wichtige Zutaten, die der Professor für die Fünftklässler brauchte und nur hier bekam. Auch Sirius hatte sich am Anfang gesträubt, dort hin zugehen, aber als der Tränkemeister ohne lange darauf einzugehen weiter ging, musste er ihm wohl oder übel folgen. Es roch modrig und als ob etwas verwesen würde. Der blanke Horror für einen Hund mit einer so feinen Nase. Angeekelt schüttelte der Animagus seinen Kopf. Von Snape bekam er dafür aber nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen. „Hältst wohl nicht mal so ein bisschen Gestank aus, was Flohzirkus?" Ja, ja an ihren Streitereien hatte sich echt nichts geändert, aber Sirius war es auch so wesentlich lieber. Wäre doch sonst total langweilig.

Plötzlich wurde der Mann von einer dunklen, rauchigen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Na Snape wie geht's denn so?"

„Ah, Greyback. Was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre." Severus hasste diesen Typ durch und durch. Greyback vertraute ihm nicht, hatte ihm noch nie vertraut und dies ließ der den Schwarzhaarigen auch spüren. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er ihn vor dem dunklen Lord auszustechen und am liebsten, dass wusste Snape, sähe er ihn tot. Zwar hatte er recht mit seinem Misstrauen, aber nerven tat es den anderen trotzdem ungemein.

Sirius dem die Anspannung seines Partners nicht entgangen war knurrte gefährlich auf, doch Severus ließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen kommen.

„Hast deine Töle, ja super im Griff."

„Was willst du?"

„Das du soviel Ehre hast und es endlich zugibst! Natürlich bist du ein Spion von Dumbledore und wenn der dunkle Lord nichts dagegen tun will, werde ich das in die Hand nehmen." Ein Unheil verkündendes Grinsen setzte sich auf das Gesicht des Werwolfs und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er auch nur zum ersten Fluch ansetzten konnte, hatte auch Severus seinen gezogen und richtete ihn zwischen die Augen seines Gegenübers. So standen sie da, ohne sich zurühren und funkelten sich mordlüstern an. Inzwischen hatte sich ein Kreis aus Leuten um sie herum gebildet, doch wie zu erwarten machte keiner auch nur Anstalten irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Sirius kam sich total nutzlos vor. Auf der einen Seite wollte er nichts lieber, als seiner Fledermaus zu helfen, aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass wenn er sich jetzt vor allen verwandelte, er endgültig auffliegen würde.

Natürlich war Severus dies nicht verborgen geblieben und er flüsterte, nur für sein Hündchen verständlich: „Halt dich da raus, dass pack ich schon alleine." Zwar gefiel dem das überhaupt nicht, aber er beugte sich dem Willen des Tränkemeisters, da er wusste wenn etwas passieren sollte, könnte er immer noch eingreifen.

„Flamarus!" viel zu überraschend kam der Spruch aus Greybacks Mund und Severus sowie Sirius konnten nur knapp der Feuerkugel, die aus dem Stab zischte, ausweichen. Doch Severus blieb nicht untätig. „Captiva" Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab, doch bevor die den Werwolf überhaupt erreichen konnten, hatte der schon einen neuen Fluch gesprochen und sie verbrannten zu einem kleinen Häuflein Asche. Bedrohlich kam der Todesser, noch ein paar Schritte, auf Severus zu, aber der dachte gar nicht daran zurückzuweichen. Die meisten der Schaulustigen hatten sich inzwischen auch schon aus dem Staub gemacht. Nur einige wenige waren geblieben, allerdings in einem um einiges größeren Abstand. „Expektor" Der Tränkemeister wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, da wurde er auch schon durch die Luft gewirbelt, verlor seinen Zauberstab und flog gegen die nächste Wand. Man konnte einen dumpfen Aufschlag hören und Sirius bellte vor Entsetzten laut auf. Doch bevor der angerannt, kommende Werwolf den nächsten Fluch aussprechen konnte, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab mit einem „Accio" wieder in der Hand. "Expektor" Nun war es an Greyback, durch die Luft zufliegen und keuchend am Boden liegen zubleiben. Dem Professor wurde leicht schwarz vor Augen und er faste sich mit der Hand an den schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Der war feucht und rot vor lauter Blut. Dieser Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit wurde ausgenutzt. Der Werwolf war mehr als nur wütend. Mit einem laut kreischendem „Crucius" war er wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Der Zaubertranklehrer war noch viel zu benommen, als dass er hätte ausweichen können. Doch diesmal reagierte Sirius und sprang zwischen den Fluch und seinen perplexen Freund. Laut jaulte er auf und begann sich zu krümmen, aber bald wurde der Fluch wieder gelöst, immerhin war Greyback ja eigentlich hinter dem anderen her. Dieser hatte der ganzen Szene mit offenem Mund zugeschaut. Als er Sirius aber nun so zusammengekauert und regungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah, glühten seine Augen vor Zorn, und als er den Zauberstab von neuem erhob zitterte er vor Wut.

Natürlich war Greyback dies nicht entgangen. „Och, sag bloß, der Köter hat dir sooo viel bedeutet" lachte er hämisch und das war ein großer Fehler.

„Crucius!" mit seinem ganzen Zorn schleuderte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer diesen Fluch ab und traf genau ins Schwarze. Schreiend lag jetzt der Werwolf auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, doch Severus dachte nicht daran ihn zu erlösen. Nein, er wollte ihn leiden sehen, genauso wie Sirius gerade gelitten hatte. Er verstärkte den Fluch sogar noch ein wenig, es war ihm so was von egal, ob der nun verboten war, oder nicht. In diesem Augenblick wollte er einfach nur Rache für sein Hündchen. Am liebsten hätte er das Ganze soweit getrieben, bis der vor ihm liegende einfach verreckt wäre. Doch leider machte ihm da jemand einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Severus! Hör auf, es reicht." Langsam drehte sich der Angesprochene um und sah in das Gesicht von Lucius. „Was willst du denn hier?" „Ich denke mal dass selbe wie du eigentlich auch. Willst du den Fluch nicht endlich lösen? Vergiss nicht wir sind hier genauso wie auch er Todesser." „Hast ja recht." Nur widerwillig drehte Severus sich um und löste den Cruciatus vom immer noch sich am Boden wälzenden Greyback. Kaum das die Schmerzen aufhörten sackte der in sich zusammen und keuchte leise. Noch mal einen kalten Blick auf den Werwolf werfend, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den sich immer noch nicht rührenden Sirius zu. Vorsichtig hob er den Animagus hoch und kam erneut auf Lucius zu. Inzwischen war es toten still geworden, denn außer den vieren war nun niemand mehr da. Greyback hatte es geschafft sich, noch schwer keuchend, leicht aufzurichten. „Das wirst du mir büßen Snape!" „Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen? Ich bin gerade in der richtigen Stimmung." Fauchte der in völliger Rage zurück. „Severus, lass es gut sein. Schauen wir lieber, dass wir ihn nach Hause bringen." Bei diesen Worten deutete der Malfoy mit dem Kopf auf Sirius. „Ja du hast Recht." Ohne den Todesser eines weiteren Blickes zuwürdigen, drehte sich der Snape um und folgte seinem alten Freund die Straßen entlang. Es war schon 4 Uhr und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Während der ganzen Zeit sprachen sie kein Wort mit einander. Severus war sehr besorgt um seinen Freund und außerdem innerlich total gerührt, dass dieser sich so um ihn gesorgt hatte. Obwohl es absolut falsch vom Tränkemeister gewesen war, sich als Spion so zu verhalten, verstand Lucius seinen Freund und ging auch nicht weiter auf den Vorfall eben ein. Er hätte ja selbst auch nicht anders gehandelt.

Im Tropfenden Kessel hatten sich die anderen nun alle eingefunden und warteten auf die drei Männer. Noch wusste keiner was vorgefallen war und so waren sie auch noch bester Laune.

„Hey, Tante Cissa wo ist denn Onkel Lucius?"

„Frag mich doch bitte etwas leichteres, Pansy. Der hatte gemeint, er müsse noch was Wichtiges besorgen, aber bevor ich genauer nachfragen konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden."

„Ach, Dad wird schon wieder auftauchen. Ist doch gerade erst 20 nach 4. Also wo ist das Problem?"

In diesem Augenblick betraten Lucius und Severus, immer noch mit dem bewusstlosen Sirius auf dem Arm, die Gaststätte. Erst strahlte sie die kleine Gruppe freudig an, doch als sie den leblosen Körper von Sirius sahen, machte sich Entsetzen auf ihren Gesichtern breit.

„Oh Gott. Was ist passiert?" keucht Pansy auf und Harry hechtete gleich zu seinem Paten.

„Ist er…ist er…" Aber bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, schüttelte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer schon den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nur Ohnmächtig." „Aber, aber warum?" „Nicht hier. Lasst ihn uns erstmal nach Hause bringen." Betretenes Schweigen machte sich in der kleinen Gruppe breit. Keiner sprach ein Wort, bis sie im Wohnzimmer von Malfoy-Manor saßen. Severus hatte Sirius in sein Zimmer gebracht und war selbst kurz darauf in seinem eigenen verschwunden, um einen Genesungstrank zu brauen. Am liebsten wäre Harry sofort zu seinem Paten ins Zimmer gestürmt, aber Lucius hielt ihn zurück. „Lass. Er brauch jetzt in erster Linie Ruhe." Obwohl der Gryffindor ganzgenau verstand was der Malfoy meinte, viel es ihm schwer hier unten zubleiben. Er zitterte leicht, machte er sich doch riesige Sorgen um den Animagus. Draco war dies natürlich nicht entgangen und so nahm er seinen Freund von hinten in eine liebevolle Umarmung, um ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Er bugsierte den Grünäugigen zu einem Sessel, ließ sich selber zuerst darauf nieder und zog den anderen dann auf seinen Schoß. Nun war es an ihm Harry beizustehen. Leicht streichelte er über den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen, er wusste wie viel dem Jungen an seinem Paten lag und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie der sich fühlen musste. Ihm würde es bei Severus ja genauso gehen. Auch die anderen setzten sich und Lucius fing an zu erzählen, was er selbst mitbekommen hatte und auch was er sich später zusammen gereimt hatte. Nach dem er geendet hatte war es im ganzen Zimmer Mucksmäuschen still. Die Anwesenden mussten das Ganze erst einmal verdauen. Für den jungen Helden der Zaubererwelt wurde es immer schwere, nicht nach Sirius zusehen und so drückte er sich noch ein bisschen fester an seinen Partner. Es tat Draco weh, das Harry so leiden musste. Es machte ihn selbst auch ziemlich fertig, die sonst so hell leuchtenden grünen Augen, trostlos und leer zusehen, so schloss er die Umarmung noch etwas fester.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Nun schaut doch nicht so. Draco, gerade du solltest wissen, dass Severus das schon wieder hinbekommen wird." Leicht musste der Blonde grinsen. Was für ne Frage, natürlich würde sein Pate alles wieder richten. Da hatte sein Vater völlig Recht. Und auch Harry schien der Satz etwas zu beruhigen, immerhin kannte auch er Severus schon seit einigen Jahren. „Am besten wäre es, wenn wir schlafen gehen. Helfen können wir heute sowie so nicht mehr." Versuchte Narcissa die andern in Bewegung zubringen. Nur langsam erhoben sich die einzelnen Personen und verteilten sich in der ganzen Villa.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen (sie teilen sich seit dem 4. Kappi ein Zimmer) krabbelte Draco ins Bett, unter die warme Decke und zog Harry mit sich. Dort umarmte er ihn auf ein Neues. Leise sprach er auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein. Es würde doch alles gut werden und das Severus, Sirius morgen garantiert schon geheilt hätte. Der Gryffindor konnte die ganze Nacht nicht richtig schlafen. Ihn quälten Alpträume und andauernd schreckte er auf. Dadurch konnte natürlich auch Draco nicht besonders gut schlafen, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter. Wichtig war es nur, seinen Liebsten zu beruhigen.

Als die beiden Schüler, dann am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh zum Frühstück kamen, sahen sie auch dementsprechend aus. Harry hatte durch die Träume nur wenig Schlaf gehabt. Draco hingegen hatte gar keinen, schließlich hatte er durchgehen überlegt, wie er dem anderen helfen konnte. Seine Haare waren völlig verwuschelt und das sonst eigentlich sehr hübsche Gesicht des Blonden wurde von Augenringen geziert. Außer ihnen war noch keiner wach, dass dachten sie zumindest. Als der Schwarzhaarige die Tür zum Frühstückssaal öffnete, fiel ihm als erstes eine braunhaarige Person am Tisch auf. Nachdem er dann auch endlich erkannt hatte, wer da saß, entfuhr ihm ein kleiner Freudenschrei. Dem todmüden Draco, der mit so etwas natürlich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, blieb fast das Herz stehen und auch die sitzende Person drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen um und strahlte sie breit an. Harry war schon auf seinen Paten los gestürmt und umarmte ihn herzlich. Der Grauäugige hingegen, brauchte erst ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was los war, aber als auch er es dann endlich überrafft hatte, grinste er mit dem Animagus um die Wette.

„Verdammt du Idiot. Weißt du was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?" Der-Junge-der-lebte schluchzte leicht auf vor Freude. Er war überglücklich Sirius wieder so fit zusehen. „Hey, hey. Ist ja schon gut. Mir geht es blendend." Versuchte der seinen Patensohn zu beruhigen. „Wie kann es denn das geben?" fragte nun der Grauäugige interessiert, nach dem er den braunhaarigen Mann von seinem Freund befreit hatte und ihn nun im Arm hielt.

„Der Trank unserer Fledermaus hat wahre Wunder bewirkt." Mit diesen Worten stand der Animagus auf und schnappte sich den gerade ins Zimmer und an den Tisch gekommen Tränkemeister und gab ihm einen stürmischen Kuss. Dieser wurde leicht rot und drehte sich etwas weg, war es ihm doch vor seinem Patensohn schon etwas peinlich. Zugeben würde er das aber nie im Leben! Die beiden Schüler konnten nur grinsen und ließen die Turteltauben alleine. Es war ja unverkennbar gewesen, dass Severus am liebsten gleich zurück geküsst hätte. Und sie hatten Recht, denn kaum dass die beiden Jungen aus dem Raum waren, zog der Ex-Slytherin sein Partner eng an sich heran und gab ihm einen langen, intensiven Kuss. (welcher natürlich nicht unerwidert blieb…xD). Auch er war unheimlich froh, dass die Sache nicht schlimmer ausgegangen war.

Draußen vor der Tür:

„Du, was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Päckchen, das du in der Noktur…" „Psst. Nicht so laut. Soll doch keiner hier mitbekommen." Unterbrach Draco seinen Freund und zog ihn mit sich mit. Das Päckchen war wegen der ganzen Aufregung um Sirius völlig in Vergessenheit geraten, aber jetzt würde Harry endlich sein Inhalt verraten werden.

So dat wars mal wieder Ich hoffe ich bekomm wieder ein paar Kommis.

Cucu

Mara91


	9. Das Geschenk

DAS GESCHENK

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer, kramte der Slytherin in einer der vielen Schubladen rum, in die er das Päckchen gestern noch geworfen hatte. Als er es dann endlich gefunden hatte, setzte er sich damit aufs Bett. Harry folgte ihm, schon ganz gespannt, was sich nun dahinter verborgen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete der Blonde das Päckchen und was da zum Vorschein kam, ließ Harry große Augen machen. Es waren zwei Amulette. Beide hatten die Form von Reißzähnen, nur dass das eine weiß war und das andere schwarz. Sie waren an silbernen Ketten fest gemacht und beide hatten auf der jeweils rechten Seite drei kleine glitzernde Punkte. Sie sahen geheimnisvoll aus und obwohl man die Magie die sie umgab schon förmlich spüren konnte, wirkten sie irgendwie zerbrechlich. Eins konnte Harry auf jeden Fall sagen und zwar dass sie furchtbar wertvoll sein mussten. Aber was sie nun genau tun konnten, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Draco hatte seinen Freund bis jetzt noch nicht aufgeklärt. Er fand diesen verwirrten Blick einfach viel zu süß. Es machte ihm richtig Spaß, zusehen, wie Harry die beiden Amulette musterte.

„Was können die?" Der Schwarzhaarige war total fasziniert und selbst bei der Frage, hatte er den Blick nicht von den Amuletten gewand.

„Sie können vieles, aber ich kenne nicht alle ihre Fähigkeiten. Auf jeden Fall können die Träger über größere Entfernungen, geistig mit einander kommunizieren."

„Wow und für wen sind die?"

„Her je, du kannst fragen stellen." Bei diesen Worten nahm Draco zuerst das schwarze Amulett und hing es sich um den Hals. Danach schnappte er sich das weiße und streifte es Harry über. Der war absolut sprach los und schaute nur mit großen Augen auf seinen Freund. „Das ist mein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. In Hogwarts können wir uns ja leider nicht so oft sehen und so können wir wenigstens reden, ohne dass es jemand mitbekommt."

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen."

„Natürlich! Du musst sogar. Wie soll ich denn sonst mit dir die ganze Zeit in Kontakt bleiben?" Nach diesen Worten sah man pure Freude in den grünen Augen des Gryffindor. Der Veela war begeistert, denn es war diese Freude, die er gestern so bei seinem Freund vermisst hatte.

„Wie funktionieren sie?"

„Du musst dir etwas denken, was du mir sagen willst, aber vor allem musst du wirklich wollen, dass ich es erfahre. Versuch es doch mal."

°Danke. Jetzt wird es in Hogwarts doch nicht so schlimm.° Nach diesem Gedanken von Seiten Harrys, zog Draco ihn an sich heran und gab ihm einen tiefen, innigen Kuss. °Siehst du? Es funktioniert°

„Wo hast du die denn eigentlich gesehen gehabt? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die ursprünglich aus diesem Laden gekommen sind."

„Quatsch, natürlich nicht. Ich habe sie vor einigen Wochen auf so einer Art Magiermesse gesehen und war da schon total fasziniert. Und als mir dann vor einigen Tagen eingefallen ist, dass wir ja bald zurück in die Schule müssen. Hab ich dem Typen gesagt er soll sie mir besorgen." „Und das macht der einfach so?"

„Natürlich. So lange das Geld stimmt, ist das kein Problem. Musste halt selbst bezahlen, weil Dad ja nichts wissen sollte."

„Aber wenn du das selbst bezahlt hast und dann auch noch das Besorgen extra, das ist doch viel zu teuer!"

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Wenn ich sage das ist ok, dann ist es das auch." Draco war aufgefallen, dass es Harry ein bisschen peinlich war etwas geschenkt zubekommen und wie er sich deshalb benahm, war ja wohl mehr als nur niedlich. „Versteck es aber bitte unter deinem T-Shirt. Die meisten die sie sehen würden, wüssten sofort das es schwarzmagische Objekte sind." Der Gryffindor nickte leicht, immer noch total überwältigt von diesem hübschen Geschenk.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe?"

Harrys Augen leuchteten, vor Überraschung und Glück in solch einer Intensität, wie sie der Veela noch nie gesehen hatte und er fiel seinem Blonden Engel stürmisch um den Hals. „Ich dich auch, Drache! Ich dich auch!" Draco hatte so sehr auf diese Reaktion des andern gehofft und war nun mehr als nur erleichtert und froh. Besonders gut gefiel ihm in erster Linie sein neuer Spitzname, denn der wirkte irgendwie so stark. Er wusste schon ziemlich lange, wie sehr er eigentlich den Gryffindor liebte und hatte sich vorgenommen es ihm mit diesem Geschenk zu sagen. Er erwiderte die Umarmung des anderen und gab ihm noch einen unvergleichbaren Kuss, in dem sie beide versanken. Als sie ihn beenden mussten, streichelte der Blonde seinem Liebling langsam durch das schwarze, verwuschelte Haar und sah wie gebannt in seine smaragd-grünen Augen.

Auch Harry hätte sich in diesem Augenblick unmöglich von diesen sturm-grauen Augen, mit ihrer unendlichen Tiefe losreißen können. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile stumm da und sahen sich einfach nur an. Dann, auf ein Mal, drückte Draco Harry leicht auf das Bett, Nahm ihm vorsichtig die Brille ab und begann sein Gesicht und Hals mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Der Gryffindor ließ seinen Freund machen und genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Sie hatten mal darüber gesprochen gehabt, dass Harry noch Jungfrau war und Draco nicht mehr, aber der Grünäugige wusste, ganz egal was passieren würde, er könnte dem anderen immer hundertprozentig vertrauen, denn der würde nichts machen, was der Gryffindor selber nicht auch wollte.

Langsam fing der Veela an, die ersten Knöpfe an Harrys Hemd zu öffnen und strich behutsam über seine Haut. Wieder kam er mit dem Kopf nach oben und verschloss Harrys weiche Lippen mit den seinen. Dabei streifte er das Hemd ganz ab und nach Ende des Kusses begann er damit den freien Oberkörper seines Freundes zu verwöhnen. Mit der Zunge leckte der Slytherin über die inzwischen steif gewordenen Brustwarzen des Grünäugigen und knabberte vorsichtig an dessen Schulter, um danach auch dort über die leicht rot gewordene Stelle zulecken. Der Schwarzhaarige tat einfach gar nichts und entspannte sich unter den liebevollen Berührungen seines Engels. Der machte weiter, in dem er den restlichen Körper bis zum Bauchnabel mit gehauchten Küssen überzog.

In der unteren Region angekommen, fing er mit geschickten Fingern an, die Hose des Jungen unter ihm zuöffnen und langsam hinunter zuziehen. Nun trennten ihn und die Erregung Harrys, die inzwischen ganz schön gewachsen war, nur noch ein Hauch von Stoff, besser bekannt als Boxershorts. Auch die war schnell entfernt. Harry zuckte leicht erschreckt zusammen und war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt machen sollte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl so nackt unter seinem Freund zu liegen, welcher ihn natürlich auch ganz genau musterte. Außerdem hatte er doch gar keine Ahnung, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Draco war schnell aufgefallen, dass es dem anderen wohl ziemlich unangenehm war, so vor ihm zu liegen. Also hob er den Kopf einwenig und lächelte den anderen beruhigend an. „Hey, entspann dich. Lehn dich einfach zurück und den Rest mache ich. In Ordnung?" Leicht nickte Harry, denn natürlich war er mehr als nur erregt und wollte auch unbedingt wissen, was der andere alles so konnte. Kräftig fuhr der die Innenseiten von Harrys Oberschenkeln entlang, wieder rauf zu seinem Oberkörper. Eine ganze zeitlang fuhr er über den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, dabei immer die Stelle auslassend, die es doch eigentlich am nötigsten hätte, umsorgt zu werden. Ein leises Grummeln konnte man von Seiten des Gryffindors vernehmen, denn der hielt es fast nicht mehr aus und wollte einfach nur noch dort berührt werden.

Da der Slytherin seinen Freund zumindest heute nicht zulange quälen wollte, beugte er sich nun mit dem Kopf etwas weiter nach unten und nahm die gesamte Länge Harrys in den Mund. Er begann damit, seine Zunge vorwitzig um die Eichel kreisen zu lassen. Mal nahm er das Glied etwas mehr in den Mund, mal etwas weniger und so entlockte er dem Grünäugigen, seinen erstes Stöhnen. Draco musste sich mehr als nur zusammen reißen, denn auch in seiner Hose wuchs eine Beule, die anfing richtig weh zutun. Aber heute war Harry dran verwöhnt zu werden, also musste er sich noch etwas gedulden. Als der Blonde dann auch noch anfing Schluckbewegungen mit seinem Mund auszuführen, war es um den Grünäugigen geschehen und mit einem leisen Schrei kam er in den Mund seines Geliebten. Dieser schluckte brav runter und kam wieder weiter nach oben, um seinen Schatz erneut einen Kuss zugeben.

Am Ende von diesem stand er grazil auf und fing an, sich langsam sein Shirt über den Kopf zuziehen. Weiter ging es mit der Hose, die er aufknöpfte und durch langsame rhythmische Bewegungen dazu brachte auf dem Boden zulanden. Zum Schluss zog er sich auch noch extra langsam die Boxershorts aus, wohl wissend wie er von seinem Freund begafft wurde.

Harry war absolut sprach los. Er hatte zwar mit einem tollen Körper von Draco gerechnet, aber das übertraf alles. Schweißperlen rannen ihm über den ganzen Körper und er musste schwer und stoßartig atmen. Erneut stand seine Erregung senkrecht und in diesem Augenblick wollte er nichts mehr, als diesen Jungen vor sich.

Fast schon katzenartig kam der Blonde nun langsam wieder auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und leckte sich genüsslich über die hellen Lippen. Nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag fingen die beiden Jungen an, sich leidenschaftlich zuküssen. Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig an den Lippen des anderen geleckt hatte und eingelassen wurde, fing der Slytherin an, an dessen Unterlippe zuknabbern. Ihre Zungen bewegten sich, fast wie in einer Art Tanz. Sie stupsten sich an, zogen sich wieder etwas zurück und erkundeten dann erneut die Mundhöhle, des jeweils anderen. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, doch als sie sich lösten, waren tatsächlich nur einige kurze Minuten vergangen. Der Malfoy-Erbe konnte nicht länger warten und wollte endlich fortfahren. Doch ohne Harrys Einwilligung, ging da natürlich gar nichts. Kurz entschlossen kam er ganz nahe an Harrys Ohr und fragte im Flüsterton: „Vertraust du mir? Vertraust du mir soweit, das ich weiter machen kann, ohne das du Angst hast?"

Harry nickte stumm. Er konnte in diesem Augenblick einfach nichts sagen. Die Aufregung übermannte ihn fast und seine Erregung war schon wieder gewachsen. Sachte drehte der Veela seinen Freund nun auf den Bauch und setzt sich erstmal leicht auf dessen Beine.

Er zauberte eine kleine Tube herbei, von dessen Inhalt er sich ein wenig auf die Hand schmierte und etwas an der Öffnung, Harrys, verteilte. „Du weißt schon, dass du nicht zaubern darfst, oder?" Bekam Harry gerade noch so heraus, bevor Draco ihn damit unterbrach, indem der sich nach vorne beugte und leicht an seinem Ohr leckte. „Ach hab ich dir vergessen zu erzählen, dass unsere Amulette uns auch vor Überwachungen jeglicher Art schützen?" Flüsterte er leise.

„ Ja hast du." Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Keuchen und gerade dies gefiel dem Slytherin so besonders gut.

„Na dann weißt du es jetzt."

Der Blonde spreizte die Beine seines Geliebten etwas und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Kurz zuckte Harry zusammen, entspannte sich aber auch gleich darauf wieder. Dieses Gefühl war völlig neu für den Jungen-der-lebte, doch schon nach kurzem fing er an es zu genießen. Schnell wurde ein zweiter Finger hinzu geschoben und auch ein dritter folgte, nachdem sich Harry an die ersten beiden gewöhnt hatte. Langsame Bewegungen wurden mit ihnen ausgeführt, um den Gryffindor etwas zu weiten. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er wollte den Jungen jetzt sofort, auf der Stelle, also zog er die drei Finger wieder heraus. Harry gefiel diese Aktion nun aber überhaupt nicht, er hatte gerade Spaß an der Sache gefunden. Er wollte gerade protestieren, doch do drang Draco nun ganz langsam richtig in den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Er wollte ihm so wenig wie möglich Schmerzen zufügen, trotzdem keuchte Harry auf und verkrampfte sich. Natürlich tat es weh, aber relativ schnell gewöhnte er sich an das merkwürdige Gefühl, den anderen in sich zu haben und genoss es dann, nach einer kurzen Zeit, sogar in vollen Zügen. Als der Grauäugige merkte, dass sich Harry nun völlig darauf eingelassen hatte, begann er sich vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen. Die Enge des Jungen machte ihn ganz warnsinnig, aber er hielt sich unter Kontrolle und wurde in seiner Bewegung nicht schneller, immerhin wollte er den Grünäugigen nicht verschrecken. Dies wurde aber immer schwieriger, als er, den Untenliegende genau musterte, die Schweißperlen auf der reinen Haut sah und ihn immer wieder keuchen hörte.

Schließlich konnte sich der Slytherin nicht mehr zurück halten und steigerte das Tempo etwas. Da traf er in Harry eine Stelle, die den, Sterne sehen ließ. Laut stöhnte der Gryffindor auf, bog seinen Rücken ganz durch und schmiss den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Muskel der sich darauf hin zusammen zog, ließ auch Draco stöhnen und er versuchte, mit Erfolg, die Stelle erneut zutreffen. Als nächstes nahm der Blonde die Erregung seines Freundes in die Hand und begann sie, im Rhythmus seiner Stöße, zu massieren. Immer wieder stöhnte Harry laut auf und veranlasste den Veela jedes Mal dazu, sich etwas schneller zu bewegen. Am Ende schrieen die beide schon richtig. Es war fast so, als würden die, doch ziemlich unterschiedlichen, Jungen mit einander verschmelzen.

Unter lautem Stöhnen kam dann der junge Held der Zaubererwelt in die Hand des Grauäugigen. Auch Draco hatte es nach zwei weiteren Stößen endlich geschafft und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt mit einem lauten Aufschrei von Harrys Namen und ergoss sich im Inneren seines Liebsten.

So blieben sie erschöpft und verschwitzt eine ganze Weile reglos liegen. Nachdem sich der Slytherin dann aber aus Harry zurückgezogen und auf die Seite gerollt hatte, zog er ihn zu sich in die Arme und schlief, nach einem leise gehauchten „Ich liebe dich", relativ schnell, ziemlich erschöpft, aber mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ein. Der Gryffindor war immer noch völlig fertig. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt und er hoffte, dieses Gefühl bald wieder spüren zu dürfen. Auch er war erschöpft und müde, also schlief der Grünäugige nach einigen Minuten zufrieden in den Armen seines Partners ein.

°°°°°°°°

So, hoffe euch hat das Kappi gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein Kommi da

Bin jetzt erstmal zwei Wochen in Italien, werde da aber wahrscheinlich weiter schreiben.

Cucu

Mara91


	10. Zurück in Hogwarts

Hey,  
ich bin jetzt endlich aus den Ferien zurück. Es war zwar super schön in Italien, aber ihr könnt euch garnicht vorstellen, wie ich es vermisst habe, an meiner FF weiter zuschreiben. Na ja jetzt bin ja wieder mit einem neuen Kappi da und hoffe es gefällt euch!!!!!!

ZURÜCK IN HOGWARTS

Jetzt war es soweit. Heute würden die vier Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts kommen. Sie standen vor dem Londoner Hauptbahnhof. Lucius und Narcissa hatten leider keine Zeit gehabt sie wegzubringen und Severus war mit Flohpulver schon vor. Er hasste diesen vollen Zug und die lange Reise. Aber auch Sirius war nicht bei ihnen, den ganzen Tag war er schon wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen und Harry war etwas enttäuscht, schließlich hatte er sich noch von seinem Paten verabschieden wollen. Langsam ging er los, die anderen hinter sich lassend. Immerhin durften die vier ja nicht zusammen gesehen werden. Obwohl er ja jeder Zeit mit seinem Freund kommunizieren konnte, war es schwer für Harry zugehen. Er wusste jetzt schon, wie sehr er Dracos Nähe vermissen würde. Doch als er Gleis 9 ¾ erreicht hatte, besserte sich seine Laune zumindest ein wenig, denn nicht mal 20 Meter entfernt standen Hermine und die ganze Familie Weasley. Das braunhaarige Mädchen war die erste, die ihn bemerkte und rannte auch gleich auf ihn zu. „Harry, wie geht es dir?" Und mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn fest. Auch Ron und der Rest der Gruppe kamen nun auf die beiden zu. „Hey, Alter wie war es bei den.."

„Psst. Später im Zug. Ok?"

In diesem Augenblick erschienen Draco, Pansy und Blaise auf dem Gleis. Der Malfoy-Erbe kam auf seinen Freund zu und rempelte ihn an. Mit seiner normal kalten Stimme und den überheblich dreinblickenden Augen meinte er dann: „Na, Potter. Hängst du noch immer bei diesen Versagern rum?" „Zieh leine Malfoy." Beide funkelten sich an, aber obwohl das ganze nur gespielt war, damit niemand etwas bemärkte, tat es dem Grünäugigen schon ziemlich weh, sich so verhalten zu müssen. Auch Dray fiel das Ganze natürlich nicht leicht, aber im Gegensatz zum Gryffindor war er es ja gewohnt anderen etwas vorzuspielen. ° Hey, Harry ist doch ok. Wir beide wissen doch was eigentlich los ist. Also lass dir bloß nichts anmerken, ja? Später überlegen wir uns dann, wann und wie wir uns am besten treffen können° °Du hast ja recht. Also bis dann.° Harry musste seufzen, wie er dieses ganze Versteckspiel verabscheute. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fragte Hermine besorgt. Sie wusste ja, dass die beiden sich nun mochten, aber warum der Junge vor ihr nur so traurig wirkte, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Es sei denn…

„Klaro. Mir geht's gut Mine. Lasst uns lieber schon einmal ein Abteil belegen." Nach dem die drei Gryffindors noch mit einer Umarmung Seitens Mrs. Weasley verabschiedet wurden, stiegen sie in den Zug. Schnell hatten sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden und besetzt. Nachdem Hermine einen Zauber gesprochen hatte damit sie keiner belauschen konnte, (Sie darf, es ist immerhin wenn man es ganz genau nimmt der erste Schultag) hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und fragte gerade heraus. „Was war das denn gerade gewesen? Ich dachte du und das Frettchen würdet euch verstehen?" Der Rotschopf verstand mal wieder nur Bahnhof und Hermine schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „ Man, hast du gesehen, wie viele Schüler um uns herum standen? Rate mal was die gedacht hätten, wenn Malfoy und Harry sich anders verhalten hätten." „Ja kann schon sein. Aber Harry, verdammt. Wie konntest du dich mit dem anfreunden? Sicher, das kein Zauber mit im Spiel war?" „Ron, jetzt hör aber auf. Darüber hatten wir doch gesprochen. Wenn Harry sagt, dass Draco in Ordnung ist, dann wird es schon stimmen." Sie hatte den Slytherin extra beim Vornamen genannt, um dem Jungen deutlich zumachen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Dieser drehte sich nur leicht beleidigt weg und schmollte etwas. Aber die andern beiden gingen erst gar nicht darauf ein, sie kannten ihren Freund ja nun schon lang genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser Zustand nie lange anhielt. „Also Harry nun erzähl schon. Was ist alles passiert?"

Und der Schwarzhaarige begann zu erzählen, was nach dem Brief den er geschrieben hatte noch alles passiert war. Wieder ließ er aus, dass er und Draco ein Paar waren, er wollte einen besseren Zeitpunkt abwarten. Dafür erzählte er den beiden aber lang und breit, dass Snape und Sirius nun zusammen waren und natürlich auch von den Problemen der zwei in der Nocturngasse. Die Schilderungen hatten auch das Interesse von Ron erweckt und neugierig drehte er sich den andern beiden wieder zu. Als Harry geendet hatte, saß er mit offenem Mund da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ein Wort bekam er dann mit ach und krach heraus. „Quatsch!" „Ne echt, die sind jetzt feste zusammen." Auch Hermine war ziemlich schockiert gewesen aber sie fand ihre Stimme schneller wieder. „ Das kann ich mir nun überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn sie sich gefunden haben, sollte man das akzeptieren, oder nicht?" „Das geht doch nicht. So etwas kann es einfach nicht geben! Ich meine, Sirius und Snape?" „Ron ich wiederhole mich ungern, aber darüber haben wir gesprochen. Stell dich nicht so an!"

Während seine beiden besten Freunde sich nun stritten ob das mit Severus und Sirius ok war, oder nicht. War Harry mit seinen Gedanken schon längst wieder bei seinem blonden Engel. Er vermisste ihn jetzt schon entsetzlich und wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden. Der andere hatte wohl gerade das Selbe gedacht, denn nun hörte er wieder dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf.

°Na langweilst du dich schon ohne mich?°

°Was denkst du denn° °JA°

°Typisch, ich hab Ron und Herm gerade von Siri und Severus erzählt°

°Lass mich überlegen, Granger ist es egal und Weasley regt sich auf?° °Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte° °Ich muss wieder aufhören. Die anderen wollen was von mir und wenn ich mit dir rede, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Mach dir keine Sorgen Süßer, ich überleg mir etwas, wie wir uns treffen können° °ja ok, aber beeil dich mit dem Überlegen, tschüss°

Die restliche Fahrt war für die beiden Jungen ziemlich langweilig. Draco verbrachte sie damit, sich Lügen auszudenken, was er in Ferien gemacht hatte und Harry hörte den Streitereien seiner Freunde zu, denn die hatten sich richtig in das „Severus Sirius" Thema verbissen. Doch endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Das Schloss war schon zusehen und Hermine und Ron hatten nun auch aufgehört zu streiten. Harry hatte immer noch etwas Angst. Er wusste nicht ob er es packen würde, seinem Freund immer so nah zu sein und dann gemein sein zu müssen. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch, sonst würden sie auffliegen und alles wäre aus. Der Gryffindor wusste genau in was für Schwierigkeiten die Familie Malfoy geraten würde, wenn heraus käme das Draco und er zusammen waren. Es hätte ihn auch nicht gewundert, wenn Lucius und Narcissa ihnen ganz verboten hätten, sich in der Schule zu treffen. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen, denn sie hatten sogar selbst überlegt, wie die beiden sich heimlich sehen könnten. Dracos Mutter zum Beispiel, hatte Snape einfach gesagt, dass er die beiden Jungen zusammen ab und zu mal Nachsitzen lassen könnte, oder Lucius war der Meinung gewesen, sie könnten sich doch Nachts oder bei Hogsmead Wochenenden treffen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie würden es wirklich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen schaffen.

Die Fahrt mit den Kutschen rauf aufs Schloss verlief ereignislos und so saßen die Schüler inzwischen an ihren Haustischen. Nachdem die Erstklässler ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden, begann Dumbledore mit seiner Rede. Am Ende von dieser würde er, wie üblich, die neuen Schülersprecher benennen. „Dieses Jahr wird es ein bisschen anders sein, als wie in den letzten Jahren. Die Schüllersprecher hatten bis heute immer ihre eigenen Räume, aber ab jetzt möchte ich, um die Schulgemeinschaft zu stärken, dass die Schülersprecher von Ravensclaw und Hufflepuff, sowie die Schülersprecher von Slytherin und Gryffindor sich zu zweit das Zimmer teilen." Ein Stöhnen lief durch die Menge. Jeder der vorher noch ganz wild auf den Posten war, wollte nun alles andere, als der Auserwählte zu sein. Doch Dumbledore sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Die Schülersprecher aus Ravensclaw und Hufflepuff sind: Ingrid Morton und Miranda Anaston. Die Schülersprecher von Slytherin und Gryffindor sind: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter." In diesem Augenblick war es schlagartig mucksmäuschenstill in der Großen Halle geworden. Alle Schüler hielten erwartungsvoll die Luft an, um ja nicht zu verpassen, wie die beiden Rivalen nun reagieren würden. Aber auch die saßen noch wie erstarrt auf ihren Plätzen. Allerdings nicht wie die anderen dachten aus Schock und Panik, sondern weil sie nicht glauben konnten, was für Glück sie hatten. Doch wie immer durfte es ihnen nicht angemerkt werden und so stand Draco auf und begann. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Professor! Sie können mich nicht mit diesem Spinner in ein Zimmer Stecken." „Es ist bereits beschlossene Sache Mr. Malfoy und sie Mr. Potter, können ihre Luft sparen. Es wird nichts geändert." Dieser Satz war natürlich an den Gryffindortisch gerichtet, an dem auch Harry gerade den Mund auf machen wollte.

Den ganzen weitern Abend wurden die beiden Jungen von ihren Mitschülern bemitleidet, ohne dass diese wussten, wie sehr sich die beiden Schüler eigentlich über die ganze Sache freuten.

Dann war das Essen beendet und Blaise klopfte seinem blonden Freund noch mal grinsend auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe, dass du es durchstehst und wenn du Hilfe brauchst dann ruf mich einfach." Er konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und bekam dafür den Ellenbogen Pansys in die Rippen, dass er leise aufkeuchen musste. Kopfschüttelnd und leicht grinsend verließ der Grauäugige als Erster die Große Halle, um zu seinen und Harrys neuen Räumen zugelangen. Der war noch bei seinen Freunden und konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Es war ihm bis jetzt unmöglich gewesen, Kontakt mit dem Slytherin aufzunehmen, da die anderen ihn durchgehend zugelabert hatten. Aber nun würde er ihn ja, Gott sein Dank, bald wieder sehen. Als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte, sich von seinen Klassenkameraden loszureißen, konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, bei seinem Schatz im Zimmer zu sein.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihren Räumen, aber da war kein Draco weit und breit. Doch dann hörte er rauschendes Wasser, das auch kurz darauf ausgeschaltet wurde. Aus dem Badezimmer trat ein nasser Draco Malfoy, mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Harry konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von seinem Schatz lassen, aber wer konnte ihm das auch verübeln? Es sah einfach viel zu sexy aus, wie einzelne Wassertropfen von den platinblonden Haaren perlten und langsam über den nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper glitten. Der Veela konnte bei dem Blick seines Süßen nur schmunzeln. Er ging zu einem ihrer Schränke und zog sich neue Sachen an. „Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass wir nur ein Schlafzimmer haben?" Harry schaute etwas konfus drein. Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatten sie sich ein Zimmer geteilt, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Draco deutete den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes richtig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Herr Gott, denk doch mal nach. Woher sollte Dumbledore denn wissen, das wir zusammen sind? Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass das, das Werk von Onkel Sev ist." „Er gefällt mir immer besser. Vielleicht sollten wir uns bedanken. Wir haben ihn morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück." „Aber nicht in der Stunde. Vergiss nicht, auch ihr dürft euch nicht mögen, also geh bloß nicht davon aus, dass er dich irgendwie besser behandelt, als vorher." „Ne, ne ist schon klar." „Ich bin müde, kommst du ins Bett?" Schnell zog sich Harry um und kroch zu seinem Blonden Slytherin unter die Decke, wo er auch gleich umarmt wurde. „Weißt du eigentlich wie froh ich bin, dich wieder bei mir zu haben." „Mhh, ich bin auch froh. Schlafen wir jetzt. Ist schon ziemlich spät geworden." „Ist gut, aber vergiss nicht, sobald wir morgen aus der Tür gehen sind wir wieder Feinde." „Schon klar. Macht mir aber jetzt auch nichts mehr aus. Immerhin sehe ich dich ja jeden Abend." „Wollen wir wetten, Onkel Sev hat Dumbledore nur dazu gebracht uns ein eigenes Zimmer zugeben, damit er sich nicht überlegen muss, wie wir uns treffen können?" „Aber hallo, würde ihm zumindest ähnlich sehen." Während Draco und Harry noch um die Wette kicherten, schliefen beide auch schon ziemlich schnell, mit zwei glücklich grinsenden Gesichtern, ein.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Draco schon weg. Nur ein Zettel lag an seiner Stelle auf dem Kissen.

Hey Süßer,

du hast so niedlich geschlafen, da konnte ich dich einfach nicht wecken. Sei nicht sauer wenn ich den Tag über wieder ein bisschen gemein zu dir bin. Werd mich heute Abend auch dafür revanchieren .- Also einen schönen Schultag, vergiss nicht Severus wird dich wie immer behandeln.

Bis heute Abend

Kuss dein Drache (ich hab von meinem letzten Freund auch solche Briefchen

bekommen, fand die immer ganz toll)

Der Gryffindor musste leicht schmunzeln. Auch in Malfoy-Manor hatte ihm der Veela des Öfteren kleine Briefe geschrieben und er liebte es einfach sie zu lesen, vor allem weil fast nur er diese Seite von dem Slytherin-Prinzen zu sehen bekam. Manche besonders niedliche hatte er auch aufgehoben und las sie sich immer wieder durch wenn Draco mal nicht da war. Dem war es nämlich, obwohl er sie ja selbst geschrieben hatte, meist etwas peinlich wenn Harry sie vor ihm las. Langsam zog sich der Junge an. Obwohl er gleich Zaubertränke hatte, fühlte er sich gar nicht so schlimm. Er kannte nun die eigentliche Art vom Zaubertränkemeister und der hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie die Stunden, in denen er nachsitzen musste, als Nachhilfeunterricht nutzen würden.

Kaum das der Gryffindor in der Großen Halle angekommen war, fiel ihm auch gleich der Malfoy-Erbe in die Augen. Doch er würdigte ihn keines Blickes und ging einfach an ihm vorbei. °Du hast es ja schon richtig gut drauf mich zu ignorieren° Kam eine kleine beleidigte Stimme Dracos in seinen Kopf. °Hey, du hast mir doch geschrieben, das es so wie immer sein soll° °da hast du etwas falsch verstanden. Ich habe nur geschrieben, dass ich dich nerven werde, nicht umgekehrt° Harry konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. Inzwischen fand er es richtig lustig, den restlichen Schülern etwas vorzuspielen. Vor allem wenn er sich im selben Augenblick noch mit Draco darüber lustig machen konnte. Am Gryffindortisch angekommen, wurde der Junge auch gleich von seinen Freunden ausgequetscht. Ob die Nacht schlimm war, wie er sich fühlte, ob er schon ne Idee hat vom anderen weg zu kommen, etc. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, erfand der Schwarzhaarige einfach mal so alles. Der Slytherin schien auf ihn abzufärben und schlecht fand er das überhaupt nicht. Nur bei Hermine und Ron hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die beiden wussten zwar, dass er und Draco befreundet waren, aber ihnen zusagen, dass sie fest zusammen waren, hatte er einfach noch nicht über sich gebracht.

Dann war es Zeit und die Gruppe der Gryffindor Sechstklässler macht sich auf den Weg in die Keller. „Ich verstehe nicht wie man uns Snape schon am ersten Tag, in der ersten Stunde auf den Hals hetzen kann. Und also ob das schon nicht genug ist, haben wir Zaubertränke auch noch mit den Slytherins." Empörte sich ein mies gelaunter Rotschopf. „Ron komm runter. Wenn wir Snape in der ersten Sunde haben, haben wir den restlichen Tag unseren Frieden." „Ich weiß schon Harry, aber trotzdem. Hast du eigentlich Nevil schon gesehen. Der hat solch einen Horror vor der Stunde. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten."

Kaum dass die Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, kam auch schon ein wie immer schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape in das Zimmer gestürmt. Doch dies Mal war etwas anders als sonst. Hinter dem Tränkemeister kam ein brauner Hund zum Vorschein. Als Harry seinen Paten dort vorne erkannte, entgleisten ihm die Gesichtszüge und fast hätte er sich verplappert und ihn angesprochen. Kein Wunder, dass der Animagus ihn nicht am Bahnhof verabschiedet hatte. Draco schmunzelte unbemerkt. Hätte er sich aber auch gleich denken können, dass sein Onkel den neu gewonnenen Partner nicht einfach so zuhause lassen würde. „Das ist Cerberus." Erklärte der Lehrer kurz angebunden. „Da es mir immer zu laut in der Klasse ist, (von wegen, ist doch schon mucksmäuschenstill bei ihm) wird Cerberus die störenden Leute herausfinden, die ich vielleicht übersehen könnte. Ich wünsche keine weiteren Fragen. Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 5 auf."…

Nachdem Snape der Klasse einen neuen Trank beigebracht, Nevil ihn in die Luft gesprengt und Gryffindor jetzt schon Minuspunkte hatte, war der Unterricht endlich beendet. Sirius war in der ganzen Stunde still neben seiner Fledermaus auf dem Boden liegen geblieben und hatte seinen Spaß dabei gehabt, der Klasse und vor allem Nevil, beim verpatzen der Tränke, zuzusehen. Es erinnerte ihn einfach alles an seine eigene Schulzeit mit James und Lupin. Nicht zu vergessen, die schon damals häufigen Streitereien mit Severus. Es war wirklich die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Obwohl, jetzt könnte es hier ja auch noch ganz lustig werden.

„Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Zieht uns Punkte ab, obwohl unser Trank nicht einmal explodiert ist!" Beschwerte sich der Weasley beim Mittagessen. „Ron, Harrys und dein Trank war anstatt violett, grün und anstatt dass er leicht blubbern sollte, wäre er fast übergelaufen und hat wie wild gespritzt." „Na und ? Ist doch nichts passiert." „Nur, dass als Seamus euch helfen wollte, er seine Augenbrauen versenkt hat und Snape, als er den Trank beseitigen wollte, das Zeug auf den nun nicht mehr vorhandenen Umhang bekommen hat. „Ich sag es doch. Es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert." Hermine schloss genervt die Augen, faltete ihre Hände und bat Gott um etwas mehr Geduld für das ganze Jahr. Danach wand sie sich ohne auf den letzten Satz, des Rothaarige einzugehen, wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Der restliche Tag ging mit einer Doppelstunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und noch mal einer Doppelstunde langweiligen Wahrsagens drauf. In der Harry, wie eigentlich in jedem Jahr, auf seinen nahenden Tod hingewiesen und der neue Hund von Professor Snape als Bedrohung für ihn eingestuft wurde. Auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer freute sich Harry schon tierisch seinen blonden Engel endlich wieder zusehen. Den ganzen Tag hatten sie nicht miteinander kommunizieren können, da immer irgendwer irgendetwas von den neuen Schulsprechern gewollt hatte.

Angekommen, öffnete er leise die Tür und sah auch gleich seinen Schatz in einem Sessel sitzen und lesen. Der war so in sein Buch vertieft, dass er den hereinschleichenden Harry überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Dieser kam ganz nahe, bis er direkt hinter Draco stand, beugte sich etwas nach vorne und flüsterte leise. „Und wie willst du dich jetzt revanchieren?" Der Slytherin war zusammen gezuckt und hatte sich sichtlich erschrocken, doch dann setzte sich wieder ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge. „Na, lass dich mal überraschen." Mit diesen Worten, zog der Blonde seinen Freund an dessen Krawatte etwas nach unten und gab ihm einen verlangenden Kuss. Harry schloss die Augen, jedes Mal war es erneut ein Erlebnis sich von dem anderen küssen zulassen. Der Abend könnte noch richtig interessant werden.

Aber nicht nur die zwei Jungen waren Glücklich wieder bei einander zu sein. Gerade öffnete ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer die Tür zu seinen Zimmern und an ihm vorbei stürmte ein brauner Hund, der sich auch gleich darauf wieder in den Animagier verwandelte. „Du hast den armen Longbottom heute aber ganz schön fertig gemacht." „Spinnst du? Ich war heute noch richtig nett zudem! Seit wann bist du denn so weich geworden?" „Du musst gerade reden. Mach doch mit deinen Schülern was du willst. Ist ja nicht mein Problem." Leicht schmollend wand sich der braunhaarige Mann ab, ging ins Nachbarzimmer und schmiss sich dort aufs Bett. Amüsiert folgte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer seinem Partner. Er liebte es, wenn der sich so trotzig aufführte, denn er sah dabei einfach nur noch süß aus. Außerdem hielt dieser Zustand generell nie lange an. In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Sirius auch schon wieder mit dem Kopf in die Richtung seines Geliebten und grinste ihn hämisch an. „Was soll's. Ich kann dir ja doch nicht lange böse sein." Auch Severus lächelte, etwas, was man bei dem sonst so verbissenen Mann, meist nur selten sah, doch der Ex-Gryffindor konnte ihm immer wieder eins entlocken. „Ich geh mich duschen." Mit diesen Worten macht er auch schon wieder auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand im Badezimmer. Doch lange würde er nicht allein bleiben, denn kaum, dass der Schwarzhaarige im anderen Zimmer war, sprang Sirius auf und folgte ihm, mit einem doppelt so breiten Grinsen. Angekommen zog er sich schnell seine Sachen aus und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke. Tagsüber sah sie sowie so keiner, wenn er in seiner Hundegestalt durch das Schloss lief und abends, na ja meist wurden sie da auch nicht wirklich benötigt. Von hinten konnte er den anderen genauestens betrachten und was er sah gefiel ihm tierisch gut. Wie das Wasser über die langen, nassen, schwarzen Haare, weiter über den Rücken, den knackigen Po entlang und die Beine hinab lief, jagte ihm lauter kleine Schauer den Rücken herunter. Leise stieg er zu seiner Fledermaus in die Dusche, um ihn zu überraschen, aber der hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht und drehte sich auch gleich um. „Vergiss es. Du wirst es nie schaffen mich zu erschrecken." „Wollen wir wetten, irgendwann schaff ich es sicher!" Bei diesen Worten nahm Sirius seinen Severus in den Arm und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, welcher natürlich auch sofort erwidert wurde. Als sie sich wieder ansahen, lief auch dem Animagus das Wasser übers Gesicht und nasse Haarstränen klebten ihm an der Stirn. Vorsichtig wurden die von dem Tränkemeister zur Seite gestrichen und der gab seinem Hündchen genau auf diese Stelle einen gehauchten Kuss. So standen sie da und sahen sich lange an. „Weißt du, wie froh ich bin, dass du mich nach Hogwarts begleitet hast?" „Du kannst nicht glücklicher sein als ich. Was hätte ich denn bei meiner Cousine die ganze Zeit alleine machen sollen? Um dich zu ärgern hätte ich dir ja höchstens Heuler schicken können und dein Gesicht hätte ich dabei auch nicht gesehen." Leicht streichelte der Schwarzhaarige seinem niedlichen Freund über den Körper und wartete dessen Reaktion ab. Dieser schnurrte leise, es gab einfach kein besseres Gefühl, als seinen Partner so nah an seiner Haut zuspüren. Alleine bei der Vorstellung, dass das ganze Jahr so schön ablaufen könnte und er regelmäßig mit seiner Vogelscheuche duschen könnte, lief Sirius das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Aber warum überhaupt an die so weit entfernte Zukunft denken, wenn man jetzt gerade auch einen so wunderschönen Moment mit seinem Geliebten verbrachte? Auch Severus war in Gedanken. Genauso wie sein Gryffindor, dachte er an die nächsten Tage, Wochen und Monate. Nur bei ihm war nicht nur der Abend täglich verlockend, auch die Vorstellung Longbottom und die andern Gryffindors quälen zu dürfen, ließ ihn fies grinsen. Aber dies war nun nur Nebensache. Was jetzt zählte, war ganz allein sein Braunhaariger und die Zeit, die er mit ihm verbringen konnte. Verträumt sah er in dessen Augen, die so viel Liebe ausstrahlten. Manchmal wurde er morgens immer noch wach und konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Traum wirklich wahr geworden war und der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte direkt neben ihm lag. Solche romantischen Augenblicke wie gerade, verbrachten sie immer öfter mit einander, in dieser Zeit wurde auch das Streiten so gut wie ganz zurück gestellt. Durfte natürlich auch kein Außenstehender erfahren. Langsam zog Severus den Animagus nun aus der Dusche und schnappte sich zwei Handtücher für sie. Abgetrocknet, aber ihr Sachen im Badezimmer lassend gingen sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Warum sich wieder anziehen, wenn die Klamotten sowie so fünf Minuten später auf dem Boden landen würden? Der Tränkemeister setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog Sirius auf seinen Schoß. Nie würde er so etwas außerhalb tun, das wäre ihm eindeutig zu peinlich. Aber so, wenn sie keiner sah war er um einiges zärtlicher, als der Braunhaarige früher erwartet hatte. Leicht kraulte er sein Hündchen hinter dem Ohr, welcher daraufhin glücklich seufzte und sich noch mehr an ihn drückte. Es würde eine schöne Zeit für die zwei werden.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr last mir ein Kommi da!!!!!!

Cucu

Mara91


	11. HogsmeadWochenende

Hi,

da bin ich endlich mal wieder. Tut mir furchtbar leid, das ich nicht schneller war, aber die zeit hat hinten und vorne gefehlt. Hoffe das Kappi gefällt euch

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!!!!!!!!

HOGSMEAD-WOCHENENDE

Inzwischen waren schon einige Monate vergangen seit dem die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts waren. Für Harry und Draco war es eine richtig schöne Zeit, aber der Gryffindor hatte es bis jetzt immer noch nicht geschafft, seine neuen Slytherin Freunde mit Ron und Hermine bekannt zu machen. Dies wurmte den Jungen ganz schön, denn auch dass er und Draco zusammen waren, hatte er immer noch nicht loswerden können. Doch es gab einen Lichtblick, denn nächste Woche war mal wieder eins der Hogsmead-Wochenenden und sogar Ron hatte sich dazu breitschlagen lassen, die Slytherins wenigstens mal abzuchecken.

Jetzt gerade lagen der Held der Zaubererwelt und sein blonder Freund aber noch verschlafen in ihrem Bett und hatten eigentlich keine richtige Lust sich für die erste Stunde Wahrsagen fertig zumachen.

„Will weiter schlafen." Quengelte der Eisprinz Slytherins, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Harry hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt. Wenn er etwas in der Zeit, die die beiden jetzt schon zusammen waren, über den Veela gelernt hatte, dann dass er ein totaler Morgenmuffel war. (Na ja, kein Wunder wenn man nachts so voller Elan ist. .-) Aber auch der Schwarzhaarige Junge war noch ziemlich müde und kuschelte sich wieder in das weiche Federbett.

„Wenn die wirklich in die Zukunft schauen kann, müsste sie doch inzwischen wissen, das ich heute keine Lust habe zu Wahrsagen zukommen."

„ Falls sie das wirklich kann, weiß sie auch garantiert den Grund und wird verstehen, dass die gestrige Nacht einfach viel zuwenig Schlaf geboten hat."

Eine leichte Bewegung der Bettdecke war die Antwort, die man mit ein bisschen Fantasie, als Nicken deuten konnte.

„Wo wollen wir uns nächstes Wochenende eigentlich treffen? Vielleicht in der heulenden Hütte?"

„Ne, bloß nicht. Falls du es vergessen hast, es ist schon November, das könnte etwas kalt werden. Ich kenn einen kleinen Pub etwas außerhalb von Hogsmead, aber gar nicht soweit weg. Da sitzen Pansy, Blaise und ich sonst immer und da hab ich noch nie einen anderen Schüler gesehen."

„Super, aber vergiss bitte nicht, Ron wird es euch nicht so einfach machen, also versuch du wenigstens nett zu sein. Und bitte, bitte kein Wort oder Bewegung die zeigen könnte, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich möchte es ihnen gerne mal alleine sagen."

„Schon kapiert. Mach dir keinen Kopf, die werden das schon verkraften." Und mit diesen letzten Worten faste sich der Malfoy-Erbe ein Herz und stand quälend langsam auf. Auch Harry machte sich daran, aus dem Bett zu kommen und seine Sachen zusammen zusuchen, welche noch im ganzen Zimmer verstreut lagen. Wie immer ging der Gryffindor fünf Minuten vor Draco aus den Räumen, schließlich sollte man sie ja nicht zusammen sehen. Obwohl er sich schon tierisch auf das Wochenende freute, hatte er auch ein leicht schummriges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen.

°°°

Endlich war es dann soweit. Harry traf sich mit seinen Freunden am Samstagmorgen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, zu dem er zwar noch immer Zutritt hatte, ihn aber kaum benutzte. Ron saß gelangweilt auf einem der weichen Sessel, während Hermine, in ein Buch vertieft war, der restliche Gemeinschaftsraum war wie leer gefegt. Manchmal erinnerte das hübsche Mädchen Harry ein bisschen an Draco, denn ob man es glaubt, oder nicht, auch er war ein super Schüler und tat nicht gerade wenig dafür. Er machte das halt nicht ganz so offensichtlich wie Mine. Vor allem war Harry, seit dem er mit seinem Drachen zusammen war, in Zaubertränke mindestens um zwei Noten besser geworden, denn Draco tat wirklich viel mit ihm dafür.

Leise räusperte sich der Grünäugige, um die anderen nicht zu erschrecken. Sofort war eins der Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet und Ron atmete erleichtert aus. „Boh, Harry. Gott sei Dank, dass du da bist. Ich dachte ich schlaf hier gleich ein." Für diesen Kommentar erwartete der Rothaarige nun einen bösen Blick von Hermine, die ging aber überhaupt nicht darauf ein.

„Hey Mine wie geht's dir?" Das Gryffindormädchen reagierte anfangs gar nicht, so sehr war sie in ihr Buch vertieft. Erst nach dem Harry sich direkt vor sie gestellt hatte und ihr so das Licht zum lesen nahm, blickte sie verständnislos nach oben. Doch da wechselt ihr Gesichtsausdruck auch schon in ein freudiges Lächeln. „Harry! Ich hab dich überhaupt nicht kommen gehört."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder." Murmelte Ron, hatte aber zu viel Angst, es laut auszusprechen.

Harry und die anderen wollten sich erst am Nachmittag mit den Slytherins treffen, also blieb ihnen noch etwas Zeit, mit dem Rest von ihrem Haus rum zulaufen.

Zuerst gingen sie in die „drei Besen", aber danach war auch gleich der Scherzartikelladen der Weasley Zwillinge dran. Weder Harry noch Ron hatten den Landen bis jetzt begutachten können, allerdings hatten sie in diesem Jahr schon so einige Pakete von den beiden bekommen. Welche natürlich auch gleich ausprobiert worden waren.

„Das ist ja unglaublich!" Der Rothaarige kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, als er sich die vielen Regale mit ihren Unmengen von Inhalten genauer besah. „Ist schon cool was?" meinte Fred. (Oder war es doch George?) Ron konnte nur mit offenem Mund nicken. Hermine andererseits schüttelte nur leicht genervt den Kopf. Sie konnte mit all dem Zeug einfach überhaupt nichts anfangen und wollte so schnell es ging wieder raus. Doch auch Harry war mehr als nur fasziniert und konnte seinen Blick vor allem von den duftenden Nasenbluten-Drops nicht lassen. Eine ganze Weile ging das noch so, bis das braunhaarige Gryffindormädchen es dann endlich geschafft hatte, die zwei Jungs, natürlich mit einem neuen Vorrat von Scherzartikeln, aus dem Laden zu bugsieren.

Als sie auf dem Weg zum genannten Pub, in dem sie sich mit Draco und Co. treffen wollten, an der heulenden Hütte vorbei kamen, konnte Ron seinen Augen nicht trauen. Gerade hatte er noch einen Blick auf die Robe von Snape erhaschen können, bevor der mit einem gewissen braunen Hund durch die Tür verschwand. Noch einmal schüttelte er sich und versuchte die Gedanken, welche ihm gerade durch den Kopf spukten, schnellst möglich zu vertreiben. „Nichts wie weg hier. Für kein Geld der Welt bleib ich nen Augenblick länger!" Harry und Hermine grinsten sich nur an und schüttelten leicht den Kopf. Warum musste Ron eigentlich aus allem ein Drama machen?

In der Zwischenzeit waren auch die drei Slytherin unterwegs. Allerdings nicht alleine. Wie Kletten klebten Crabbe und Goile sowie einige andere aus ihrem Haus an ihnen. „Sag mal, haben die kein Privatleben?" Flüsterte Blaise leise zu Pansy und diese nickte nur vorsichtig. Draco sprach die ganze Zeit relativ wenig und wenn er sich nicht schon auf später gefreut hätte, wäre er längst ausgerastet. Es nervte ihn tierisch, immer mit Anhang rumlaufen zu müssen und nie mal wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit für sich zuhaben. Doch schnell hatte er eine Idee entwickelt, die anderen loszuwerden. Crabbe und Goile waren das kleinste Problem. Einfach zu einem guten Essen einladen und so leise wie möglich verschwinden. Die vergaßen dabei sowie so alles um sich herum. Die anderen waren da schon etwas schwieriger. Doch auch das bekam er hin, indem er ihnen, in seiner unglaublich arroganten Art, verklickerte, sie müssten ihm irgendwelche speziellen Sachen besorgen. Natürlich weigerte sich auch keiner. Wer würde auch so dumm sein, einem Malfoy zu widersprechen? Ein einziges Mädchen klebte immer noch an ihnen. Samantha Eastwood, welche auch eine Slytherin war, schmachtete ihren Draco immer noch an. Am liebsten hätte der das Mädchen schon erschlagen, doch leider waren seine Eltern gut mit den ihren befreundet, welche auch Todesser waren. Die Nervensäge versuchte Konversation zu betreiben, doch leider mit dem absolut falschen Thema.

„Hast du Potter heute schon gesehen? Der Schlappschwanz nervt doch tierisch nicht?"

Der Malfoy-Erbe musste sich besonders zusammen reißen um ihr nicht eine zuklatschen. „Ich dacht du wärst so verknallt in ihn gewesen. Das hab ich allerdings noch nie verstanden." „Ach das ist schon so lange her. Nun will ich nur noch dich."

Ich dich aber nicht!!! Dachte Draco, dessen Nerven schon völlig blank lagen.

„Ich hab sowie so gehört, dass er so eine kleine Schlampe geworden ist, die es mit jedem Mädchen treibt, die ihm unter die Finger kommt."

Und das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hatte. Abrupt blieb der Blonde stehen, so das Samantha in ihn rein lief, zurück stolperte und dann unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Mit zornerfüllten Augen, richtete der Eisprinz seinen Blick auf das Mädchen und funkelte sie an. Blaise und Pansy zuckten, als sie dies sahen, leicht zusammen. Hoffentlich würde der Junge sich in seiner Wut nicht verraten, aber reinreden konnten sie ihm auch nicht, dass würde genauso Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, teile ich mir mit Potter ein Zimmer. Er ist jeden Abend da und kommen tut auch keiner, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt. Also überleg dir gefälligst vorher, welche Gerüchte du in die Welt setzt. Verstanden?" Es war nur ein leises zischen gewesen, aber jedem der Anwesenden standen die Haare zu Berge. Noch nie hatte Pansy ihren Cousin so wütend und unbeherrscht gesehen. Das am Boden sitzende Mädchen hatte sich furchtbar erschrocken und hatte inzwischen auch schon Tränen in den Augen. Doch das kümmerte den jungen Malfox relativ wenig. Niemandem würde er es erlauben, so schlecht über seinen Harry zusprechen!

„Wehe du folgst mir heute noch mal, dann ist meine Geduld endgültig am Ende!" Mit diesen Worten und einem extra kalten Blick wand sich der Slytherin um und ging, von seinen beiden Freunden gefolgt, einfach von dannen. So war auch dieses Problem gelöst worden, zumindest dachten das alle. Aber Samantha war nicht blöd, natürlich war ihr die Wut in Drays Stimme aufgefallen, als sie über Potter gesprochen hatte. Es war wohl das aller schlechteste eine verletzte Slytherin zu unterschätzen, denn in diesen Augenblicken konnten sie wirklich unberechenbar werden. Heute würde sie noch Abstand halten, aber sie würde später sicher herausbekommen, was hier gespielt wurde, das schwor sie sich.

°°°

Endlich saßen die drei Slytherins dann im Pub und warteten auf den Schwarzhaarigen und die anderen. „Was meint ihr, was Harrys Freunde machen werden?" Blaise klang zwar ziemlich interessiert, aber eigentlich wusste er die Antwort sowie so schon.

„Hermine wird es, denke ich, ganz locker sehen. Wahrscheinlich werd ich mich auch super mit ihr verstehen, dann hab ich wenigstens eine Bekannte die nicht völlig durchgeknallt ist. Aber mit Ron wird's anfänglich sicher etwas schwierig." Kommentierte Pansy, während sie ihr Butterbier trank. Schon wieder war Draco ziemlich ruhig. Ob man es glaubt, oder nicht, er war etwas nervös. Zum ersten weil er Harry ja versprochen hatte, es mit Hermine und Ron zu versuchen und er nicht wusste, ob es gerade mit dem Rothaarigen klappen würde. Zum zweiten weil er sich ja tierisch zusammenreißen musste, nicht zuzeigen, dass er und sein Süßer ein Paar waren.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des Pubs und Harry, Ron und Hermine traten vorsichtig ein und sahen sich um. Als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund und die anderen beiden entdeckt hatte, strahlte er freudig. Auch Hermine wirkte relativ gelassen und vielleicht auch etwas neugierig. Nur Ron sah ziemlich irritiert aus und wusste eindeutig nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Als sie sich zu den anderen gesetzt hatten, sagte er kein Wort und schaute nur ein bisschen skeptisch. Bevor aber irgendeine Art von peinlichem Schweigen entstehen konnte, begrüßte Pansy die neu dazugekommenen freundlich und strahlte gerade Hermine an, die natürlich zurück lächelte. Sie und Pansy verstanden sich auf Anhieb richtig gut, was aber auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. Kaum dass Mine saß, fingen die beiden an darüber zu erzählen, wie Pansy es geschafft hatte, dass sich die Jungs befreundeten. Auch Blaise, Draco und Harry nahmen an dem Gespräch teil, nur Ron sagte kein Wort und wand sich demonstrativ ab. Kopfschüttelnd stieß Hermine ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an und flüsterte: „Ron, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Pansy und Blaise sind echt nett und auch Draco ist ganz anders als normal." Leicht grummelnd drehte sich der Rothaarige etwas zu den anderen, schwieg aber immer noch. Langsam verzweifelte Harry. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen würden, dass Ron sich mit den Slytherins verstand, dann wusste er nicht, wie er ihm klar machen sollte, dass Draco und er zusammen waren.

Der blonde Slytherin sah wie sehr sich sein Süßer damit quälte. Also versuchte er seinen Stolz etwas zu Seite zuschieben und lenkte als erstes ein. „Also, ähm Ron. Es tut mir übrigens leid, was ich damals zu dir und deinen Flugkünsten gesagt habe und auch bei dir Hermine tut es mir wegen dem Schlammblut echt leid."

Das Gryffindor Mädchen strahlte richtig „Danke Draco. Das ist schon ok. Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass es nie so gemeint war."

Aber Ron hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er konnte einfach nicht so recht glauben, dass das Bild, welches er sich in all den Jahren von Malfoy gemacht hatte, völlig falsch war. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, hatte er keine Ahnung was er jetzt antworten könnte. Zwar hatte dieser Anfang also noch nicht so richtig gefruchtet, aber Harry war überaus dankbar, dass Draco es versucht hatte und lächelte ihm vorsichtig zu. Er wusste wie schwer das gerade für den Blonden gewesen sein musste und war überglücklich, dass er dem anderen wirklich soviel bedeutete. Wieder war es Pansy die eine Idee hatte.

„Du sag mal Ron, wie findest du eigentlich, dass Severus und Sirius zusammen sind. Also ich find das ja fast schon abartig!"

„Aber ich dachte du hättest nichts dagegen." Flüsterte Blaise, der überhaupt nichts verstand, aber das Slytherin Mädchen winkte nur leicht ab.

Auf den Satz von Pansy hatte Ron auch gleich angebissen, denn dieses Thema war immer noch großer Diskussionsstoff, bei den Gryffindors.„Find ich auch! Wenn jemand nicht zusammen passt, dann doch die beiden, oder?"

Hermine, die auf Anhieb verstanden hatte, was die Blondine vorhatte, versuchte das Gespräch am laufen zuhalten. „Also meiner Meinung nach, passen die beiden super zusammen."

Auch Harry mischte sich jetzt ein. „Genau, was sich liebt, dass neckt sich."

So war das Eis zwischen den sechsen endgültig gebrochen und sie diskutierten alle über das eine Thema. Ron wurde immer ausgelassener und machte am Ende mit Blaise sogar einige Witze und selbst mit Draco konnte er plötzlich richtig lachen.

Inzwischen war Hermine durch das Verhalten von Harry und Draco schon längst klar geworden, was die beiden so sehr verband und immer wenn sie die Jungs sah, musste sie leicht grinsen. Sie versuchten es mit aller Kraft nicht zuzeigen, aber ihre liebevollen Blicke verrieten sie. Ron bekam natürlich nichts mit. Aber was würde er nur sagen, wenn er es erfahren würde? Zwar verstand er sich sichtlich gut mit den Slytherins, aber das würde dann doch etwas viel für ihn werden. Das Gryffindor Mädchen nahm es Harry auch keine Sekunde übel, dass er ihnen noch nichts verraten hatte und sie nahm sich vor, den Rothaarigen selbst aufzuklären. So etwas konnte man Harry nicht zumuten, schließlich hatte sie gesehen wie sich der Weasley damals schon wegen dem Brief aufgeführt hatte. Nun räusperte sich der Grünäugige.

„Ähm, also Draco und seine Eltern haben mich über die Weihnachtsferien eingeladen und sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn noch andere mitkommen. Draco und ich dachten das ihr vier vielleicht Lust hättet." Bei Blaise und Pansy war die Frage natürlich total überflüssig gewesen, die wären so oder so gekommen, aber auch Hermine fand die Idee super und stimmte zu. Nach wenigen Minuten des Überlegens entschloss sich dann sogar auch Ron, die anderen zu begleiten, denn der Rest seiner Familie fuhr zu Verwandten, auf die er sowie so keine Lust hatte und sonst in Hogwarts geblieben wäre. Also war es beschlossene Sache. Harry war furchtbar erleichtert, seiner Meinung nach ist alles viel besser gelaufen als er es erwartet hatte.

Plötzlich erstarrten Dracos Gesichtszüge und er wurde noch bleicher als er normalerweise schon war. Alle sahen in die Richtung in die der Blonde starrte und Pansys Augen weiteten sich. Sie und ihr Cousin zogen schnell ihre Köpfe ein und versuchten sich so klein wie möglich zumachen.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Fragte Hermine leise, genauso wie die anderen Anwesenden verstand sie nicht, warum die beiden auf einmal so eine Panik schoben.

„Pst!" wisperte die Blondine und schaute etwas ängstlich an dem Mädchen vorbei. „Seht ihr, die beiden Typen mit dem schwarzen und blonden Haar, die zwei Tische weiter mit dem Mann in Kapuze reden?"

Die Gryffindors und Blaise drehten sich vorsichtig um und nickten dann zustimmend.

„Die sind Arbeitskollegen von Dracos Vater und der Schwarzhaarige ist einer der obersten Todesser überhaupt. Wenn der uns hier zusammen sieht, sind wir und Drays Eltern dran." Genau in diesem Augenblick beendeten die drei ihr Gespräch. Der eine deute in ihre Richtung und die anderen beiden wanden sich um und kamen langsam auf die Jugendlichen zu. Noch hatten sie den Malfoy-Erben und seine Cousine nicht gesehen und schnell rutschten die zwei unter ihren Tisch. Das Herz des Blonden schlug ihm bis zum Hals und hätte es der ganze Pub gehört, es hätte ihn nicht gewundert. Vor dem Tisch blieben die beiden Männer stehen und sahen die restlichen vier nur merkwürdig an. Auch die hatten ein mehr als nur ungutes Gefühl, obwohl sie genau wussten, dass keiner Harry etwas tun würde, solange sie in einer belebten Gegend waren. Der Blonde der beiden beugte sich weit nach unten und zischte nur für die vier hörbar:

„ Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist Potter, würde ich hier ganz schnell verschwinden. Obwohl, sind ja gerade sowie so nicht so viele Leute da. Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach beenden." Geschockt sah Harry wie der Mann leicht seinen Umhang etwas anhob und seinen Zauberstab kurz zeigte, doch bevor der irgendetwas machen konnte, wurde er grob von dem anderen am Arm rum gerissen. „Bist du nun ganz bescheuert? Wir haben etwas zu erledigen und ER (Wer könnte das wohl sein?)hat uns gesagt, wir sollen nicht auffallen! Der Junge kann warten. Früher oder später wird sich der Lord schon selbst mit ihm befassen." Es war nicht mehr als gehaucht, aber die Schüler bekamen trotzdem alles mit und ihr mulmiges Gefühl stieg noch etwas an. Vor allem Blaise war die Panik geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass die Todesser ihn erkennen würden, aber anscheinend waren sie zu sehr mit ihrer Diskussion beschäftigt und taten es nicht. Gott sei Dank, hatte er heute seine Slytherinrobe nicht an. Langsam wandten sich die beiden Männer wieder ab, nickten dem dritten noch mal zu und zusammen verließen sie den Pub. Kaum dass sie draußen waren schauten Draco und Pansy vorsichtig unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Sind sie weg?" fragte der Slytherin vorsichtig und als er ein Nicken der anderen vernahm, atmete er erleichtert aus und zog sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Auch Pansy folgte ihm, allerdings ein bisschen unsicherer und immer wieder zur Tür schauend.

„Und jetzt glaube ich dir hundertprozentig, dass du nicht zu denen gehörst." Meinte Ron immer noch ziemlich perplex. Es war alles viel zu schnell für ihn gegangen und was genau geschehen war konnte er noch gar nicht richtig sagen.

„Was ist wenn die noch draußen stehen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, auch sie hatte den Schreck schlecht hin bekommen und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es anders hätte ausgehen können.

„Ich kann schnell nachschauen." Schlug Draco vor. Woraufhin er zuerst von allen ziemlich doof angeschaut wurde. Harry war der Erste der dann endlich verstand, wie das vom anderen gemeint gewesen war. Etwas über ihnen war ein Fenster offen und Draco hatte ihm doch noch ziemlich am Anfang der Sommerferien erzählt, dass er sich in einen Silberfalken verwandeln konnte. Er grinste leicht und nickte dann und nun verstanden auch die anderen was gemeint war. Sie rutschten etwas zusammen damit der Veela, der in einer Ecke saß, nicht so einfach gesehen wurde. Musste schließlich nicht jeder wissen, dass er ein Animagus war. So verwandelte sich der Junge und flog aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, in all der Zeit, hatte er völlig vergessen, seinen Drachen zu fragen, ob der sich nicht mal verwandeln könnte. Sein Gefieder war wirklich schneeweiß und als er sich in die Luft erhob, wirkte es unglaublich grazil. Zwei Minuten später kam der auch schon wieder herein geflogen und verwandelte sich auch schnell zurück. „Es ist keiner in der Nähe. Also am besten ist es, wir gehen jetzt."

Gesagt getan, schnell waren alle angezogen und raus aus dem Pub. Nach diesem Schock hatte keiner mehr großartig Lust ihm irgendwann mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Im Eiltempo bewegte sich die kleine Gruppe wieder in Richtung Hogsmead. Natürlich warfen sie alle paar Minuten einen Blick hinter sich, wer wusste denn so genau, ob sie nicht doch verfolgt wurden. Kurz bevor sie das kleine Dorf erreichten, blieben sie stehen.

„Wir sehen uns dann spätestens am Anfang der Ferien." Kommentierte Draco.

„Und wo treffen wir uns?"

„Das überlegen Harry und ich. Wir sehen uns ja jeden Abend, er sagt euch dann bescheid." Antwortete der Veela auf die von Ron gestellte Frage.

Damit trennte sich die kleine Gruppe. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen als erstes zurück zu ihren restlichen Klassenkameraden. Die Slytherins folgten etwa 10 Minuten danach.

Endlich im Schloss angekommen, verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden, ging in seine und Dracos Räume und ließ sich dort ohne irgendwelche Umschweife auf das weiche Bett fallen, auf dem er schnell einschlief. Der ganze Tag kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und er war froh nun seine Ruhe zuhaben.

Von dem Blonden fehlte noch jede Spur, aber der würde schon noch auftauchen. Und so war es dann auch, 45 Minuten später öffnete der Slytherin leise die Tür. Sein schlafender Freund fiel ihm als erstes auf. Langsam schlich er zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und betrachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. Leicht strich er einige vorwitzige Strähnchen aus dessen Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht heute noch mit Harry über die Ferien sprechen zu können, aber wecken wollte er ihn auf gar keinen Fall. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und auch er war todmüde, mal ganz davon abgesehen, sah der Schwarzhaarige beim schlafen einfach viel zu niedlich aus. Also schnappte sich Draco seinen Zauberstab, zauberte ihm und Harry die Schlafanzüge an und legte sich zu seinem Süßen aufs Bett. Der letzte Gedanke, den er hatte, bevor er endgültig ins Land der Träume überging, galt den Ferien, auf die er sich schon tierisch freute.

So, das war es mal wieder. Ihr wisst wie sehr ich eure Kommis liebe, also lasst doch welche da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Versuch mich mit dem nächsten Kappi zu beeilen.

Cucu

Mara91


	12. Weihnachten

Hallihallo,

freut mich, dass ihr immer noch schön brav weiter lest Hoffe das Kappi gefällt euch und ihr schickt mir dann vllt. Auch nen Kommi ganz lieb schau

Also dann, viel Spaß!!!!!!

WEIHNACHTEN

Endlich war es soweit und Weihnachten stand fast schon vor der Tür. Harry hüpfte in seinem und Drays Zimmer rum, wie ein Kleinkind. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Schon immer hatte er sich ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest, mit einer richtigen Familie gewünscht und nun schien dieser Traum endlich in Erfüllung zugehen. Ron, Hermine, Sirius und Draco gehörten natürlich dazu, aber in den letzten Monaten waren auch Lucius und Narcissa, sowie auch Pansy und Blaise zu einer Familie geworden. Und sogar Severus wollte er nicht mehr wirklich missen. Er und Sirius würden natürlich auch da sein, aber weder wussten die das Ron und Hermine kamen, noch wussten die beiden von den anderen zweien.

Draco quittierte das Benehmen seines Freundes, nur mit einem Schmunzeln seinerseits. Er wusste ganz genau wie sehr sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die kommenden Ferien freute und selbstverständlich war auch er ihnen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt. Während der Gryffindor voller Vorfreude durchs Zimmer tobte, packte der Blonde schon ihre Sachen zusammen. Das war allerdings auch keine Kunst, denn mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs waren die Anziehsachen feinsäuberlich in dem jeweiligen Koffer aufgefaltet. Als der Veela fertig war, trat er zu ihrem Fenster und betrachtete die Hogwartsländereien. Der Schnee hatte die Bäume bedeckt und die Landschaft in weiß gehüllt. Es sah aus wie in einem Bilderbuch. Dieser Anblick hatte schon immer eine Beruhigende Wirkung auf Draco gehabt. Seit er denken konnte, liebte er den Schnee. Trotz seiner ausgehenden Kälte, strahlte er etwas Faszinierendes und vor allem etwas Wunderschönes aus. Harry stellte sich zu dem Slytherin und umarmte ihn liebevoll von hinten. Dieser lehnte sich gegen seine Brust und genoss das schöne Gefühl, in dem er die Augen schloss und dem ruhigen Herzschlag seines Süßen lauschte. „Es ist wunderschön nicht wahr?" „Du hast Recht Drache. Das ist es." So standen sie noch einige Minuten einfach still da, ohne sich zu rühren oder ein einziges Wort zusagen. Doch dann sah Harry auf die Uhr, und bemerkte, dass sie nicht mal mehr 20 Minuten bis Unterrichtsbeginn hatten. Falls sie also noch etwas zum Frühstück bekommen wollten, mussten sie sich sputen. Dem Slytherin gefiel das überhaupt nicht und er meckerte natürlich auch gleich, doch schnell musste der Grauäugige sich geschlagen geben, denn genau in diesem Augenblick ließ sein Magen ein lautes Knurren vernehmen.

Nach ihrem Frühstück, hatten die Gryffindors Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. In dessen Stunde sie sich mal wieder zu Tode langweilten. In den letzen Tagen freute Ron sich immer mehr auf die Ferien.

„Das wird echt der Hammer! Ich meine zwei Wochen lang in einer riesigen Villa zu wohnen, dass kann doch nur toll werden!"

„Ach, ich dachte, du machst das nur, gezwungener Maßen."

„Hey, jeder kann doch mal seine Meinung ändern, oder etwa nicht?"

Ron und Blaise waren, zur Überraschung aller anderen, in der kurzen Zeit dicke Freunde geworden und auch mit Pansy verstand er sich ziemlich gut. Nur mit Draco hatte es am Anfang noch Schwierigkeiten gegeben, denn das Misstrauen saß einfach zu tief, doch auch die letzten Spannungen waren jetzt verflogen und einheitliche Weihnachtsstimmung hatte sich in der ganzen Schule breit gemacht. Sogar Severus Snape konnte man, wundersamer Weise, ab und zu leicht lächelnd durch die Gänge laufen sehen, natürlich immer dicht gefolgt von einem gewissen braunen Flohfänger.

Nur Peeves trieb wie eh und je sein Unwesen. Gerade an diesem Morgen hatte er es mal wieder zu weit getrieben. Er flog geschwind und laut lachend aus den Kerkern, dicht gefolgt von zwei klatschnassen Gestalten. Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy beeilten sich, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

„Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme bist du dran!"

„Ihr kriegt mich doch sowie so nicht! Vergesst es doch einfach!" Lachend flog der Poltergeist Loopings und interessierte sich relativ wenig für die beiden Personen hinter ihm. Doch dieses Mal würden sie ihn bekommen, denn der Slytherin-Hauslehrer hatte in einem seiner älteren Zauberbücher, einen Zauber zum Geisterfangen gefunden. Und wenn sie ihn einmal hatten, dann gnade ihm Gott. Dracos Haare klebten total außer Form an seinem Gesicht und jeder wusste wie empfindlich der Blonde war, wenn es um seine Frisur ging. Gerade kamen die Gryffindors aus dem Klassenzimmer, als die drei Gestalten an ihnen vorbei jagten. Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen und auch Hermine und Ron sahen ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche. Doch dann fing die ganze Klasse wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig an, laut loszuprusten. Es war nicht einmal gestellt, denn der Grünäugige konnte seinen Engel so sehr lieben, wie er wollte, dieser Anblick war einfach zum schreien komisch. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, hatte Harry auch kräftig schlucken müssen, denn der knackige Hintern seines Freundes, kam in der nassen, engen Hose einfach super zur Geltung und sah unglaublich scharf und sexy aus.

Der Lehrer und der Schüler waren eine Treppe hinaufgestürmt und unaufhaltsam kamen sie dem Flüchtenden näher, doch immer kurz bevor sie ihn erwischt hatten, verschwand er durch die nächste Wand und die Suche begann von vorne. Den ganzen restlichen Tag erschien Draco zu keiner Unterrichtsstunde mehr und auch die Klassen die Snape hatte, konnten diese Stunden frei machen. Zu diesen Glücklichen gehörten auch die Gryffindor Sechstklässler, die sich grölend auf dem Boden kugelten. Schon den ganzen Tag konnte man die beiden Fehlenden immer mal wieder auftauchen sehen. Völlig außer Atem, aber sie gaben nicht auf. „Heute krieg ich ihn und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!" Schnaufte ein total fertiger Severus Snape.

Draco nickte zustimmend. „Heute erwischen wir ihn!"

Sie hatten noch nicht einmal Zeit gefunden, ihre nassen Klamotten zu wechseln und der Grauäugige fühlte sich auch schon leicht krank. Man durfte nicht vergessen, es war inzwischen schon Dezember und das Schloss hatte leider auch keine Heizung, trotzdem suchten sie weiter.

Während die Schüler und Lehrer dann zu Abend aßen, wurde auf einmal die Türe zur großen Halle aufgestoßen und ein triumphierender Tränkemeister betrat, gefolgt von einem ziemlich fertigen, aber trotzdem grinsenden Veela, die Halle. Hinter ihnen schwebte ein mies gelaunter und laut fluchender Peeves. Er war mit einem schimmernden Seil gefesselt, das ihn eindeutig an jeglicher Flucht hinderte. Als die restlichen Schüler das sahen, begann ein Toben und Klatschen in der großen Halle, das nicht so schnell endete. Selbst die Gryffindors vergaßen in diesem Augenblick, wem sie da zujubelten. Es war einzig und allein wichtig, dass der Poltergeist gefangen war und man sich endlich an ihm rechen konnte. Professor McGonagall schürzte nur abwertend die Lippen, sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie ihr Kollege so ein Theater darum machen konnte, doch insgeheim war auch sie froh, Peeves in so einer misslichen Lage vorzufinden. Der Schulleiter lächelte nur leicht und auch die restlichen Lehrer machten keine Anstallten einzugreifen, als die Schüler von ihren Tischen aufstanden und einen großen Kreis um die beiden „Helden" und ihren Gefangenen bildeten.

Etwas später an diesem Abend betrat Harry seine Zimmer. Er, Ron und Hermine hatten mit den anderen von ihrem Haus noch die Gefangennahme gefeiert und nun wollte er seinem Drachen zu dessen grandiosem Sieg gratulieren. Doch der lag nur geschafft und mit den Nerven am Ende in ihrem Bett und hustete ganz schön laut.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte der Gryffindor besorgt, als er zu dem anderen trat und ihn etwas skeptisch musterte.

„Passt schon. Es geht mir gut."

„ Von wegen!" Harry hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Hand leicht auf Dracos Stirn gelegt. „Du glühst ja richtig."

„Ist doch egal. Für das Gesicht von Peeves, liege ich freiwillig die restlichen Ferien über krank im Bett."

Der Schwarzhaarige musste leicht schmunzeln, da er wusste wie ernst sein Freund diesen Satz meinte. Trotzdem war ihm auch ganzschön mulmig, wer wusste denn schon wie schlimm es den Slytherin wirklich erwischt hatte.

Leicht seufzte Harry. „Weißt du was, du bleibst hier liegen und ich geh schnell zu Severus. Der hat sicher irgendeinen Trank da, der dich wieder fit macht. Also warte einfach, ok?"

„Ja ist gut, was soll ich denn auch sonst machen. Aber bleib nicht zu lange weg. Es ist so langweilig hier."

Unten in den Kerkern, vor Severus und Sirius Zimmern, blieb der Grünäugige stehen und klopfte an.

„Wer da?" Kam die schnarrende Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich bin es Professor. Könnten sie kurz aufmachen, ich muss mit ihnen reden." Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Tür geöffnet, aber nicht von Snape sondern von Harrys Paten, der ihn nur etwas schief angrinste. Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf einen hustenden und in eine Decke gewickelten, Severus, der alles andere als gut aussah.

„Oh, eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du nicht einen Trank für Draco hast. Den hat es nämlich auch ganz schön erwischt, aber ich glaube das hat sich erledigt."

„Hey, Harry, warte einmal. Sev ist gerade dabei einen für sich zumischen, da bleibt garantiert etwas für Draco übrig." Nach einem leichten Nicken von Seiten des Gryffindors setzten sich die zwei und sahen dem Lehrer bei der Arbeit zu. Sie hatten ihm ja helfen wollen, aber nicht mal in seinem schlimmsten Alptraum würde der einen der beiden an seine Zutaten, geschweige denn an seine Tränkebücher lassen. Zumindest hatte er das so formuliert. Drei weitere Hustenanfälle und zwei Tassen Tee später, war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon fertig und übergab dem Gryffindor ein kleines abgefülltes Fläschchen. Dieser bedankte sich noch artig und ließ die beiden Männer, die noch Severus Sieg über Peeves feiern wollten, wieder alleine.

Oben in den Zimmern angekommen, wollte der Grünäugigen seinen Freund gerade begrüßen, als ihm auffiel, dass der schon schlief. Lächelnd trat Harry etwas näher ans Bett und betrachtete den schlummernden Schüler vor sich. Vorsichtig streichelt er über die immer noch geröteten und warmen Wangen um den Jungen aufzuwecken. Dieser rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte seinen Freund dann ziemlich müde und verständnislos an.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich hab einen Trank von Severus für dich."

„Hm, danke."

Es war wirklich nur ein flüstern, geradezu gehaucht und Harry war sich sicher, dass es allerhöchste Zeit für den Trank war. Er half dem schon ziemlich schwachen Draco, sich einwenig aufzurichten und flößte ihm vorsichtig den Inhalt des Fläschchens ein. Danach ließ sich der Veela wieder zurück in die weichen Kissen sinken und war nach einem kurzen Augenblick auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Auch Harry war inzwischen richtig erschöpft, schnell zog er sich um und schlüpfte zu seinem Drachen unter die warme Decke. Er war sich sicher, dass es Dray schnell wieder besser gehen würde, schließlich war nach Severus Trank Schlaf immer noch die beste Medizin.

°°°

Nun hatten die Ferien endlich begonnen und die drei Gryffindors stiegen gerade aus dem Hogwarts-Express, um sich etwas abseits mit Draco, Pansy und Blaise zutreffen. Sie warteten bis sich keiner der restlichen Schüler mehr in der Nähe befand und kamen dann auf die anderen zu.

Bei denen stand inzwischen schon eine kleine Hauselfe, die sich immer wieder verbeugte. „Master Malfoy, Fin gekommen um sie abzuholen. Wer soll denn alles mitkommen?"

„Wir sechs hier."

„Ah, guten Tag Master Potter." Und auf ein Neues verbeugte sich die kleine Hauselfe. Draco schüttelte nur leicht genervt den Kopf. Er hasste es, wenn sie oder eine der anderen so etwas machten, aber sagen wollte er auch nichts, wer wusste denn schon genau, ob Fin sich dann nicht auch gleich selber bestrafen würde.

„Und wie hast du vor, uns zur Villa zubringen?" Fragte der rothaarige Gryffindor, nun ziemlich neugierig.

„Hey, Ron unterschätze sie nicht." Grinste Blaise. „Sie schafft es locker uns alle gemeinsam samt Gepäck gleich von hier aus nach Malfoy-Manor zu apparriren."

Und ganz genau, das tat Fin auch einen Augenblick später. Leicht schwankend stand die kleine Gruppe in der Eingangshalle der Villa und Ron sowie Hermine staunten natürlich nicht schlecht, als sie das riesige Anwesen genauer begutachteten. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, sahen sie auch zwei weiter Gestalten, welche keine geringeren als Severus und Sirius waren. Der zu letzt Genannte grinste die Schüler breit an, der andere allerdings schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht, als er auch die beiden Gryffindors erkannte.

„Hab ich denn nicht mal in den Ferien meine Ruhe, vor denen?"

Hermine lächelte nur leicht, sie hatte ja kein Problem damit, aber Ron stand mal wieder mit offenem Mund da und starrte die beiden Männer an. Bis jetzt hatte er ja immer nur gehört, dass sie zusammen waren, aber nun konnte er mit eigenen Augen beobachten, wie sich der Animagus gegen seinen Partner lehnte und von dem, der Ron böse Blicke zuwarf, hinterm Ohr gekrault wurde(alte Angewohnheit). Sirius fand das Verhalten seines Freundes und Ron einfach zu lustig und kicherte vergnügt vor sich hin. Auch Harry und Draco grinsten breit, nur Blaise verstand den Rothaarigen, denn ihn hatte es am Anfang genauso geschockt, und klopfte ihm stärkend auf die Schulter. Mit leichter Gewalt wurde Ron von der Szene weggezerrt und den Gryffindors wurden ihre Zimmer gezeigt. Natürlich bekam jeder sein eigenes und dieses Mal auch Harry, da er sich mit Draco abgesprochen hatte und sie der Meinung waren, dass man den anderen erst einmal klar machen müsse, dass sie zusammen sind. Der Grünäugige hatte vor, es Ron baldmöglichst zusagen, also würden sie auch nicht allzu lange getrennt sein müssen.

Nachdem jeder sein Zimmer hatte und die Koffer verstaut worden waren, wollte die kleine Gruppe wieder runter zu den Ländereien, doch bevor sie die Tür geöffnet hatten, hörten sie eine nette, weibliche Stimme von der Treppe. „Oh, guten Tag. Ihr müsst die Freunde von Harry sein, nicht wahr?" Auf der obersten Stufe stand Dracos Mutter und lächelte in die Runde. „Ich bin Narcissa und finde es immer schön Gäste zuhaben. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch hier." Mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck kam Mrs. Malfoy die Treppe hinunter und reichte Hermine und Ron die Hand. Das Gryffindormädchen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie war richtig überwältigt, wie lieb sie hier aufgenommen wurden und auch von der Schönheit von Dracos Mutter. Nachdem die junge Frau die beiden Fremden begrüßt hatte, wand sie sich den anderen vieren zu. Pansy und Blaise lächelte sie freundlich an und wünschte ihnen schöne Ferien. Harry und Draco aber umarmte sie beide. Den Helden der Zaubererwelt hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit, in der er bei ihnen war, schon fest ins Herz geschlossen und behandelt ihn, wie einen Teil der Familie. Ron hätte, obwohl er den Blonden nun etwas besser kannte, erwartet, dass der seine Mutter wegschieben, oder zumindest das Gesicht verziehen würde. Aber dem war nicht so, vielmehr erwiderte er die Umarmung, ganz genau wie Harry. Die ganze Art von der blonden Frau erinnerte ein bisschen an Mrs. Weasleys mütterliches und fürsorgliches Verhalten. Weder bei Hermine, noch bei Ron bestand noch irgendwo der leiseste Verdacht, hier nicht Willkommen zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil fühlte sich selbst der Rotschopf, fast schon wie zu Hause. Na ja, war halt alles etwas größer und so. Etwas beschämt und verlegen, weil er die Familie so falsch eingeschätzt hatte, kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte Narcissa zurückhaltend an.

Nachdem die blonde Frau sich verabschiedet hatte und selber ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war um ihren Cousin und Snape zu begrüßen, trat die kleine Schülergruppe nach draußen. Obwohl sie alle in dicke Mäntel gemümmelt waren, blies ihnen der Wind um die Ohren und ihnen war ziemlich kalt. „Hey, Mine hast du keinen Wärmezauber, oder so etwas in der Art?"

Was für eine Frage. Natürlich konnte das Mädchen so etwas und nach nicht einmal 2 Minuten war allen endlich warm. Gerade wollte Harry die Aussicht genießen als ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf traf. „Hey! Aua!" Ruckartig drehte er sich um und konnte einen sich vor lachen kaum noch haltenden Draco Malfoy, als Ursache für den Schmerz identifizieren.

„Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!" Und nicht einmal 10 Sekunden später traf ein Schneeball den Jungen direkt ins Gesicht. Etwas erschrocken schüttelte der sich, aber wartete nicht lange bis er den nächsten Ball warf.

Von den zweien angestachelt begann eine große, erbitterte Schneeballschlacht. Blaise, Ron und Harry gegen Hermine, Pansy und Draco.

Der Eisprinz Slytherins und die Mädchen gewannen um Längen. Keuchen und nach Luft ringend lag die Verlierermannschaft auf dem gefrorenen Boden, auf die Gnade der anderen angewiesen. „Hey, hey ich glaube das reicht." Versuchte Ron sich schnell zuretten und Blaise stimmte ihm wild nickend zu.

„Ach, meint ihr das? Ich dachte wir hätten noch gar nicht richtig angefangen." Die Überlegenheit in der Stimme war unmöglich zu überhören, trotzdem ließen sich die drei Jungen nicht darauf ein. Sie wussten, auch bei einer Revanche würden sie rettungslos untergehen. Inzwischen war es schon Abend geworden und trotz des Zaubers von Hermine wurde es langsam kalt, denn nicht nur der Wind war schuld, sondern auch die schon durchgenässten Mäntel trugen ihren Teil dazu bei. Schnell verschwanden sie wieder in der großen und vor allem geheizten Villa. Eilig wurden die nassen Sachen ausgezogen und die Schüler setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den riesigen Kamin. Durch das Fenster konnte man sehen, dass es draußen zu schneien begonnen hatte. Im Kamin knisterte das Holz und eine Hauselfe erschien mit einer Tasse Kakao für jeden.

„Hier ist es ja so romantisch." Schwärmte das Gryffindor Mädchen und Pansy pflichtete ihr nur bei. Harry und Draco saßen ziemlich Außen, deshalb viel es Ron auch nicht auf, als der Slytherin etwas näher an Harry rutschte, ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und sich schnell wieder umwand. Diese kleine Berührung jagt Schauer über den ganzen Körper Harrys und beinahe hätte er leise aufgeseufzt. Der ganze restliche Abend verlief entspannt. Einmal betrat Lucius Malfoy kurz das Wohnzimmer, jeder konnte sehen, dass er in Eile war und nicht allzu lange Zeit hatte. Trotzdem hielt er kurz an, sah in die kleine Runde und lächelte. An diesem Abend konnte Ron nun überhaupt nichts mehr schocken und anstatt total verwirrt zu sein und zu überlegen wie das möglich war, lächelte er einfach freundlich zurück. Nach dem der blonde Mann den Schülern noch schöne Ferien gewünscht hatte, war er auch schon wieder aus dem Raum verschwunden. Obwohl der Tag so schön verlaufen war und Ron sich nun wirklich blenden mit Draco verstand, plagten Harry Gewissensbisse und Schuldgefühle. Er musste seinem Freund endlich von Draco und ihm erzählen, aber am besten unter vier Augen. Mit diesem Gedanken bad er Ron, ihm kurz in sein Zimmer zufolgen. Etwas verwirrt tat der andere, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich nach der Ankunft auf das Bett des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser lief ziemlich nervös in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und schaffte es einfach nicht, seinem besten Freund in die Augen zu schauen. Sein Herz schlug immer schneller, denn er hatte Angst, dass das zuviel für Ron sein könnte. Wie sollte er es ihm am besten erklären?

„Hey, Alter was ist denn jetzt los? Warum wolltest du mich alleine sprechen?"

„Also ähm, pass auf, ich muss dir was Wichtiges beichten. Ich weiß aber nicht so recht wie ich das machen kann"

„Na komm raus damit, kann doch nicht so schlimm sein."

Wenn der wüsste. 

„Wie fang ich am besten an, es geht um, na ja also es ist wegen Draco. Er und ich…"

„Ihr seid zusammen, richtig?" Fast wie versteinert sah Harry seinen Freund aus großen, verwirrten Augen an. Woher wusste Ron davon und vor allem, wie konnte er da noch so ruhig bleiben?

„Hey, nun schau nicht so. Mine hat es schon längst gemerkt und hat es mir am Mittwoch nach dem Hogsmead-Wochenende erzählt."

„Aber… warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?"

„Na ja wir haben gehofft, dass du es uns selber irgendwann mal sagen würdest. Hast du ja jetzt zum Glück auch." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor brauchte einen Augenblick, um das zu verstehen, doch als er sich dann entschuldigen wollte, da er es nicht früher gesagt hatte, schnitt Ron ihm das Wort ab. „ Du musst mir nichts erklären. Es ist schon ok. Herm und ich haben lange diskutiert und ich muss gestehen, dass ich es mir selber auch nicht erzählt hätte."

„Flashback"

„Ron, kommst du mal. Ich müsste kurz mit dir reden." Etwas nervös spielte das junge Gryffindormädchen mit ihren Haaren, als sich der Rothaarige noch völlig ahnungslos neben sie in einen der Sessel in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. „Was ist denn Herm?"

„Also, ähm… ich weiß nicht wie ich am besten anfangen soll. Wegen Harrys Freundschaft mit den Slytherins…"

„Hey, das ist voll ok. Die sind echt viel netter als ich geglaubt habe. Zumindest Blaise und Pansy, Malfoy muss ich mir noch etwas genauer anschauen."

„Ja und genau darum geht es jetzt auch. Du hast doch gesehen, wie gut sich Harry und Draco verstehen und ich denke da ist noch mehr."

„Hä?" Ron stand mal wieder so richtig auf dem Schlauch und innerlich schlug Hermine sich eine Hand vor die Stirn, doch jetzt war es erstmal wichtiger dem Rothaarigen die Sachlage zu erklären. „Ron, ich denke die beiden mögen sich nicht nur als gute Freunde, sondern…na ja…du weißt schon."  
„Mine, wenn du mir etwas bestimmtest sagen willst, dann mach, denn so versteh ich gar nichts."

„Gott du Idiot! Die beiden sind nicht nur gute Freunde sondern ein PAAR!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren die Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors völlig versteinert, doch dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, brach der Junge in lautes Gelächter aus. Während er sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, versuchte er einen einigermaßen richtigen Satz hervor zu bringen. „Mine… sag mal hast etwas geschluckt? Oder war dein letzter Zaubertrank, doch ein Fehlschlag? Ich mein Harry und Malfoy zusammen? Red keinen quatsch."

„Dummkopf, ich hab doch vorhin mit Pansy in Zaubergeschichte geredet. Meine Vermutung stimmt ganz sicher. Harry und Draco sind seit den Ferien zusammen."

Nun entgleisten dem Rotschopf die Gesichtszüge gänzlich. „Nein! Quatsch! Unmöglich! Harry würde nie…"

„Er hat aber!"

„Das kann er mir doch nicht antun! Nach Allem was Malfoy gemacht hat." Im Laufe des Gespräches war Ron hysterisch geworden und Hermine war mehr als nur erleichtert, dass sie die einzigen im gesamten Turm waren. Irgendwie hatte sie ja Mitleid mit dem Jungen vor sich. Er war kalk weiß und wenn er nicht schon gesessen wäre, wäre er sicher umgekippt. „Wo ist er? Ich will sofort mit Harry reden!" Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte und Hermine wusste nicht was passieren würde, wenn er so auf Harry und vor allem auf Draco treffen würde. „Ron! Ron, jetzt krieg dich doch erstmal wieder ein. Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden."

„Da gibt es nichts zureden. Schlimm genug, dass er was mit unserem ehemaligen Feind hat, er hat uns nicht mal etwas davon erzählt." Ron war rasend vor Wut und hatte Hermine angeschrieen. Die war kurz geschockt gewesen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Ronald Artur Weasley! Wenn du dich nicht auf der Stelle beruhigst und mit mir redest, dann wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Von diesem Ausbruch mehr als überrascht, blieb der Rothaarige stumm sitzen und beobachtete seine Freundin. „Merkst du nicht, wie du dich aufführst? Und da soll Harry dir irgendetwas erzählen? Du bist ganz alleine Schuld. Sein Leben war bis jetzt schwer genug, lass ihm halt ein wenig Glück." Die Stimme des Mädchens war ruhig und sachlich geblieben. Trotzdem hatte sie dem Gryffindor ein Stich in die Brust versetzt. Sie hatte Recht. Er war wirklich selbstsüchtig. Dies ging ihn gar nichts an. Es war eine Sache zwischen Harry und Draco. Zugeben wollte der Weasley das natürlich nicht und murmelte kleinlaut. „Er hätte es mir trotzdem sagen können."

„Er wird es uns sicher noch sagen. Hab etwas Geduld mit ihm, er weiß schließlich, dass du so reagieren würdest. Lern Draco einfach etwas besser kennen. Ich vertraue Harry da voll und ganz."

„Hast ja Recht." Nuschelte Ron, peinlich berührt über die eigene Sturheit. „Hoffentlich wartet er nicht zulange damit."

„Flashback-Ende"

Verlegen grinste der Rotschopf, sprach dann aber weiter. „Glaub mir, es ist wirklich ok. Ich hab Draco kennen gelernt und er ist echt in Ordnung. Meinen Segen habt ihr und Mines ja sowie so."

Harry konnte gar nicht glauben was er gerade gehört hatte. „Danke." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, doch es war auch nichts weiter nötig, denn Ron hatte in diesem Augenblick verstanden, wie sehr Harry Draco liebte und wie viel es ihm anscheinend bedeutete, seinen Freund an seiner Seite zu wissen.

°°°

Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwachte Harry in den Armen seines Drachen. Dieser schlief noch tief und lies ein leises schnurren ertönen. Während der Gryffindor den schlafenden Jungen verträumt betrachtete, strich er ihm eine vorwitzige platin-blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er schmunzelte leicht und wollte leise aufstehen um seinen Engel nicht zu wecken. Diesem gefiel die Idee aber überhaupt nicht und er zog seine Wärmequelle noch etwas näher an sich ran. Langsam öffnete er seine sturmgrauen Augen und blickte verschlafen zu seinem Freund hinauf. „Frohe Weihnachten." Grinste der und bei diesem Satz war Draco auch gleich hell wach. „Frohe Weihnachten mein Schatz" rief er freudig und drückte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Schnell waren die beiden angezogen und machten sich eiligst auf den Weg nach unten.

Die ganze Villa duftete nach Zimt und Plätzchen. Das Wohnzimmer war wunderschön geschmückt. Überall waren Tannenzweige und Kugeln, aber vor allem die vielen Geschenke unter dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum waren eine reine Augenweide. Auf einem der Sessel saß Severus, Sirius auf seinem Schoß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Er und der Tränkemeister unterhielten sich angeregt, doch als der Animagus die beiden Schüler sah, stoppte er das Gespräch. „Hey Harry, hey Draco! Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

„Euch auch frohe Weihnachten."

Auf dem großen Sofa daneben, saßen Pansy und Hermine, die gerade über irgendetwas kicherten. Sofort als Harry und Draco von Sirius begrüßt wurden, sprangen die beiden Mädchen auf und umarmten die zwei. Lucius und Narcissa saßen an einem Tisch, auch mit jeweils einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hätte sich am liebsten sofort auf die Geschenke gestürzt, aber die wollten sie erst öffnen wenn alle da waren und leider fehlten noch zwei Personen.

Es war inzwischen schon 11 Uhr als ein völlig übermüdeter Ron, gefolgt von einem genauso schlimm aussehenden Blaise, ins Zimmer tapste und sich erst einmal streckte. Nachdem auch den zwei ein schönes Weihnachten gewünscht wurde, konnte sich Pansy ihre Frage aber nicht mehr verkneifen. „Was ist euch beiden denn letzte Nacht passiert? Ihr schaut aus, als ob ihr kein Auge zugetan habt."

„Na ja, du und Mine seit ja noch auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gegangen und mit Harry und Dray war auch nicht mehr viel anzufangen. Da hatte Blaise die Idee, dass ich ihm Zaubererschach beibringen sollte, damit er dich mal schlagen kann."

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Kann man das nicht sehen? Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, aber ich denke ich hab ihm zumindest eine Chance gegen dich verschafft." Stolz blickte der Rothaarige in die Runde und Blaise nickte nur zustimmend.

Und nun endlich war es soweit, jetzt durfte jeder seine Geschenke öffnen.

Wie eigentlich immer gab es für die Gryffindors den selbst gestrickten Pulli von Mrs. Weasley. Außerdem waren für Harry und Ron noch zwei große Pakete mit Scherzartikeln von Fred und Georg dabei. Von Hermine bekam Harry ein Buch über schwarzmagische Gegenstände und ihren Gebrauch. Als er ein bisschen darin herum blätterte fand er sogar Dracos und sein Amulett, allerdings hatte er gerade keine große Lust sich alles durchzulesen. Von Ron bekam er eine Zauberbrille mit Augen, durch die er im Unterricht schlafen könnte. Mine war mehr als geschockt, aber der Rest der Truppe lachte sich halb krank über dieses sonderbare Geschenk.

„Danke, Ron. Danke, Herm. Das sind einfach super Geschenke." Er selbst hatte seinen besten Freunden natürlich auch etwas besorgt. Für Ron hatte er den perfekten neuen Festumhang gefunden, der wäre ihm als er das Packtet geöffnet hatte auch beinahe heulend um den Hals gefallen, und Mine bekam eine besonders schöne und seltenen Adlerfeder mit der sie wesentlich schneller schreiben konnte. Pansy hatte er eine Kette mit einem Schlangenanhänger gekauft und Blaise bekam ein Zaubererschachspiel um besser üben zu können. Die beiden hatten sich für ein Geschenk für Harry zusammengetan und als er es öffnete, kam eine komplett neue Quidditchausrüstung zum Vorschein. Doch jetzt musste der Grünäugige kurz unterbrechen, weil er bemerkt hatte das Severus knallrot angelaufen war. Der hatte Sirius ein schwarzes Lederhalsband geschenkt, für die Zeit in der er ein Hund war. Dieses Geschenk war natürlich eigentlich eher dazu gedacht seinen Freund aufzuziehen, da er es hasste immer als Hund herumzulaufen. Doch hatte auch dieser dieselbe Idee und schenkte dem Schwarzhaarigen, um ihn zu ärgern, vor allen Anwesenden eine große Tube Gleitgehl und grinste ihn dabei anzüglich an. ( Idee von meinem kleinen Bruder. Der ist schon viel zu verdorben, für seine jungen Jahre) Panisch versucht der Tränkemeister sein Geschenk mit allen Mitteln zu verstecken, nur leider ließ gerade diese Hecktick den Rest aufmerksam werden. Keiner sagte etwas, aber das Grinsen auf allen Gesichtern sprach Bände.

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund allerdings umbringen konnte, wurde er von dem Animagus an sich gezogen. „ Keine Sorge, dein Geschenk wird nicht lange halten. Wir werden es heute gleich ausprobieren." Darauf konnte der Professor nichts erwidern und sah immer noch ziemlich rot zur Seite. Sirius fand es tierisch süß, dass sein Partner in dieser Hinsicht so furchtbar schüchtern war, besonders wenn andere mithören konnten. Er selber hatte ja gar keine Probleme damit und konnte die Schwäche seines Freundes schamlos ausnutzen. Spätestens heute Abend in ihrem Zimmer, würde sowie so alles vergeben und vergessen sein.

Nachdem auch die restlichen Geschenke geöffnet wurden machten sich alle fertig und gingen auf einen der vielen Weihnachtsmärkte in der näheren Umgebung. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht satt sehen. Es war das allererste Mal, dass er auf einem Zauberermarkt war. Viele von den Sachen die es dort gab, hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen und Draco musste ihm die Bedeutungen haarklein erklären. Severus war den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht gerade bester Laune, aber Sirius machte sich nichts draus. Ganz im Gegenteil, als der Tränkemeister ihn gerade nicht hören konnte, lehnte er sich etwas zu Harry und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich find es toll, wenn unsere Fledermaus so drauf ist. Dann kann ich heute Abend wenigstens wieder versuchen mich mit ihm zu versöhnen." Das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Animagus erklärte alles und sein Patensohn konnte darüber nur schmunzeln. Neben ihm stand Draco, der genauso grinste. Er fand es toll, das Sirius seinen Onkel so auf trapp brachte, das schaffte sonst nämlich niemand. Der junge Malfoy liebte es, den Professor so zusehen, denn der war sonst ja immer so furchtbar ernst. Außerdem hatte der Slytherin heute Abend selbst noch Pläne mit seinem Schatz, die ihn breit grinsen ließen. Davon bekam Harry allerdings gar nichts mehr mit, denn inzwischen hatten ihn Pansy und Hermine in eine Unterhaltung verwickelt.

Erst als es dunkel geworden war, kam die Gruppe wieder an der Villa an. Während sich Pansy, Hermine, Blaise, Ron, Narcissa und Lucius mit einer heißen Schokolade ins Wohnzimmer setzten, schnappt sich Sirius Severus, wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und verschwand umgehend mit dem Tränkemeister in ihrem Zimmer. Auch Harry wollte sich zu seinen Freunden begeben, doch wurde er von Draco aufgehalten.

„Komm. Ich hab keine Lust bei den anderen zu sitzen. Machen wir es lieber wie unsere Paten und verschwinden." Bei diesen Worten hatte der Grauäugige dem Schwarzhaarigen viel sagend zugezwinkert und eine tiefe Röte legte sich auf dessen Gesicht. Ohne auf weitern Protest zu warten, schnappte Draco Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit sich auf sein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg, kamen sie an Sirius und Severus Raum vorbei, aus dem sie wieder bestimmte Geräusche erhaschen konnten. Zwar wesentlich leiser, als beim letzten Mal, aber immer noch deutlich hörbar.

„Sag mal sind die echt, so laut, dass sie sogar den Stillezauber übertönen?" Der Slytherin konnte sein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken und auch Harry fiel es schwer, ruhig zubleiben. Kopfschüttelnd zerrte er den Blondschopf weiter, als der sich an die Tür stellen wollte umzulauschen.

„Hey so was macht man nicht."

„Die sind doch selbst Schuld, wenn sie so laut sind. Sie können wirklich froh sein, wenn keiner der anderen demnächst nach oben kommt. Stell dir mal den Blick von Ron vor." Jetzt war es um Harry geschehen. Prustend hielt er sich eine Hand vor den Mund, zog Draco zu sich ins Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Im selben Augenblick brüllten die beiden Schüler dann auch schon gleichzeitig los und konnten sich erst nach einigen Minuten wieder beruhigen.

„Und nun.." Sprach der Malfoy-Erbe verführerisch, als er Harry an seinem Hemdkragen zu sich zog. „…sollte ich vielleicht auch mal probieren dich zum schreien zubringen." Besitz ergreifend leckte er über die weichen Lippen Harrys und wurde auch gleich eingelassen. Mit einem Ruck landete Harry auf ihrem Bett. Während sich der Slytherin mit einer Hand über ihm abstützte versuchte, der mit der anderen das Hemd des Grünäugigen aufzuknöpfen.

„Hey, nicht so wild! Wir haben noch fast zwei ganze Wochen hier für uns." Damit zog der Gryffindor seinen Engel wieder zu sich und verschloss seine Lippen auf ein Neues.

°°°

Die zwei Ferienwochen vergingen wie im Flug und schon war der Samstag vor Schulbeginn da. Morgen würden die Schüler in den Hogwarts-Express steigen und wohl oder übel wieder ihrem gewöhnlichen, langweiligen Schulalltag nachgehen. Die Stimmung an diesem Morgen war deshalb nicht die Beste. Selbst Ron versuchte erst gar nicht zu verstecken, wie ihm, dass alles hier fehlen würde.

„Oh, Menno. Ich will nicht wieder nach Hogwarts. Dort warten doch nur diese dämlichen ZAGs auf uns. Warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier?"

„Sei nicht albern Ron! Du willst doch nicht im Ernst die Schule abbrechen. Was würde deine Mum dazusagen?" empörte sich Hermine, doch Blaise ergriff sogleich die Partei des Rotschopfes. „Wieso denn nicht? Hier haben wir doch alles und Draco hat so ein großes Erbe, der kann uns schon irgendwie alle durchfüttern."

„Sag mal geht's dir noch gut? Dieses Erbe, von dem ich mal so nebenbei noch keine Galeone besitze, ist für mich und Harry. Geh woanders schnorren!"

„Hey, sei nicht so fies. Ich bin doch dein bester Freund." Und bei diesen Worten sah der schwarzhaarige Slytherin den Blonden mit großen, bittenden Kulleraugen an. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich den Daumen in den Mund steckte leise brabbelte, dann wäre das Bild perfekt gewesen. Diesen Gedanken hatten wohl auch gerade die beiden Mädchen in der Gruppe, die ohne Vorwarnung laut losprusteten. Ihrem Beispiel folgten auch Harry und Draco, bis später schließlich sogar Ron und Blaise selber lachten.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Wollte ein überaus neugieriger Animagus wissen, der gerade zur Tür herein kam. Mit sich zog er einen übermüdeten Tränkemeister.

„Onkel Sev was ist denn mit dir los?" Angesprochener lief knallrot an und versuchte sich soweit wie möglich wegzudrehen um der Frage entweichen zu können. Dafür übernahm sein Partner sie leider nur allzu gerne. „Sagen wir es so, die Nacht war wohl doch wesentlich anstrengender, als unsere Vogelscheuche erwartet hatte und von seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk ist auch nicht mehr viel übrig." Dabei hatte der Braunhaarige ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, das von einem Ohr, bis zum anderen reichte. Für diesen blöden Kommentar erhielt er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und die Stimme des Täters hörte er direkt an seinem Ohr zischen:

„ Wenn du es wagen solltest, irgendein Detail zu erzählen, dann kannst du dir die nächsten Nächte ohne mich vertreiben. Verstanden?"

„Logo, natürlich verstanden, aber eins muss ich dir vorher sagen. Bei uns gibt es in der Zeit jeden Abend um Punkt 23 Uhr Sex, ob du nun da bist oder nicht." Nach diesem Spruch sah der Professor nur noch ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche. Fieberhaft überlegte er etwas um darauf Contra geben zu können, doch leider, leider ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Die restlichen Anwesenden im Raum konnten sich nur mit Mühe und Not zusammen reißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Immerhin wollte es sich keiner so kurz vor den ZAGs mit dem Zaubertranklehrer verscherzen.

°°°

Vor einer Stunde hatten sich Severus und Sirius von allen verabschiedet und waren nach Hogwarts gefloht. Gleich darauf hatten sich auch die sechs Schüler auf den Weg gemacht, standen nun mal wieder vor dem Londoner Hauptbahnhof und mussten sich von einander verabschieden. Während sich Mine, Pansy, Ron und Blaise die Hände gaben, umarmten sich Draco und Harry noch einmal. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keinen aus ihrer Schule gesehen und hofften einfach mal, dass auch sie nicht gesehen wurden.

Ein leises knacken war zu hören und verwirrt drehte Harry sich um. War da nicht gerade ein Geräusch? Na ja vielleicht nur Einbildung. Schnell drückte er seinem Drachen noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand als erstes mit Ron und Hermine im Bahnhof. Die drei Slytherins blieben einen Augenblick stehen, dann verließen auch sie den Vorplatz und marschierten auf ihr Gleis zu.

Hinter einer der dicken Steinsäulen des Bahnhofs kam Samantha Eastwood zum Vorschein und rieb sich bösartig grinsend die Hände. Wenn sie keinen der beiden Jungen haben konnte, dann würden auch die beiden ihr Glück nicht finden, schließlich waren nicht nur Dracos Eltern Vertraute von Du-weißt-schon-wem…

Und schon wieder zu ende. Ich schätze es wird noch zwei oder drei Kappis geben dann bin ich auch endgültig fertig. Hoffe ihr bleibt noch so lange dabei. Inzwischen hab ich auch schon ne neue Idee für eine FF und hab sie auch schon angefangen. Wenn ich sie hochgeladen hab sag ich mal bescheid, eventuell mögt ihr sie ja

Ihr wisst wie sehr ich eure Kommis liebe, also lasst doch wie gesagt welche da!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Versuch mich mit dem nächsten Kappi zu beeilen.

Cucu

Mara91


	13. Wo ist Draco?

WO IST DRACO?

Harry stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte in die finstere Nacht hinaus. In seinen Augen war der sonst so starke Glanz verschwunden und nur noch Leere vorhanden. Sein Gesicht war von tiefen Sorgenfalten und Augenringen gezeichnet. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr richtig schlafen können, dafür war seine Sorge um Draco viel zu groß. Seit einiger Zeit war sein blonder Engel, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

„Flashback"

„Hey, Draco! Warte wo läufst du denn hin?" Als der Slytherin endlich angehalten hatte, kam ein laut schnaufender Harry hinter ihm her.   
„Psst, sei doch nicht so laut."  
Inzwischen war es schon dunkel geworden und die beiden Schüler waren ganz alleine auf den verlassenen Ländereien Hogwarts. „Was machst du überhaupt hier, Harry? Ich dachte du schläfst schon."  
„Na ja, ich hab gemerkt wie die Zimmertür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde und als du nicht mehr neben mir lagst, bin ich dir gefolgt. Warum schleichst du dich heimlich davon?"  
„Ich hab einen Brief von einem unserer Mitschüler bekommen, keine Ahnung von wem. Er will sich am Rand des verbotenen Waldes alleine mit mir treffen."  
„Sag mal spinnst du?! Du kannst da doch nicht einfach hingehen wenn du nicht weißt, wer dir geschrieben hat!"   
„Psst!" Schnell drückte Dray seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Mund und sah sich kurz um. „Hey, ist schon ok. Ich pass ja auf mich auf. Mach dir keine Sorgen und geh wieder ins Bett, Süßer."  
„Aber…"  
„Kein „aber"". Glaub mir ich schaff das schon. Da will sicher entweder so ein dahergelaufener Junge ein Duell mit mir, oder irgend so eine Göre will mir ihre unendlich Liebe gestehen." Harry musste leicht schmunzeln, sein Freund zog das ganze aber auch sehr ins Lächerliche. Letztendlich gab der Schwarzhaarige nach und ließ den Malfoy-Erben alleine gehen. Der gab ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und hauchte an seinem Ohr: „Warte nicht auf mich, könnte etwas länger dauern. Morgenfrüh bin ich wieder da. Versprochen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Blondschopf in der Dunkelheit. Während der Gryffindor nur noch den schwachen Umriss seines Freundes sehen konnte, beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Trotzdem tat er, wie ihm geheißen, schlich sich wieder in sein Zimmer, legte sich ins Bett und war auch bald darauf eingeschlafen. Doch das war ein fataler Fehler gewesen, denn Draco war weder am nächsten Morgen, noch in den folgenden Tagen wieder aufgetaucht.

„Flashback-Ende"

Nun stand Harry, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, am Fenster und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er gab sich die Schuld an Dracos verschwinden, da er nicht beharrlicher gewesen war und ihn hatte gehen lassen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ganz Hogwarts nach dem verschwunden Prinzen von Slytherin gesucht, selbst die Gryffindors hatten geholfen. Es war noch nicht einmal sicher, ob der Veela überhaupt noch in der Schule war, denn es gab viel zu viele geheime Zimmer, die teilweise noch nicht mal auf der Karte der Rumtreiber verzeichnet waren. Harrys ganze Freunde hatten versucht ihn zu trösten und Mut zuzusprechen, aber auch dies verlief ganz ohne Erfolg. Selbst Severus hatte versucht ihm zu helfen und machte ihm keinen Vorwurf, wegen seines Verhaltens an diesem Abend. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie stur sein Patensohn sein konnte und dass es fast unmöglich war, ihn von einem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertür und riss den grünäugigen Jungen aus seinen Gedanken, trotzdem rührte er sich nicht. Herein kam eine besorgt dreinschauende Hermine, gefolgt von einer ebenso besorgten und blassen Pansy. „Harry…" Flüsterte die Blondine zaghaft. „Harry, du hast schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."  
„Genau. Pansy hat Recht, Komm mit uns runter und iss jetzt etwas." Der Schwarzhaarige sagte kein Wort, sah immer noch aus dem Fenster und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Harry, das hilft Draco auch nicht!" Schrie das Slytherin-Mädchen, der Verzweiflung nahe. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und man hörte einige leise Schluchzer. Natürlich machte auch sie sich die größten Sorgen um ihren Cousin und konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm einiger Maßen gut ging. Kraftlos lies sie sich auf das Bett sinken, Hermine hockte sich zu ihr und nahm sie führsorglich in den Arm. Harry hatte die ganze Szene, dadurch dass es vom Fenster gespiegelt wurde, mit ansehen müssen. Gewissensbisse quälten ihn. Was sollte er nur tun? In diesem Augenblick gab sein Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich und die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Mädchen lag wieder auf dem Schwarzhaarigen. Mit einem Ruck stand Pansy auf ihren Beinen und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. Bestimmt sprach sie aufs Neue: „So Harry, es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Du gehst jetzt etwas essen und danach können wir wieder über Draco nachdenken. Es hilft keinem, wenn du vor Hunger nicht mehr klar denken kannst und damit basta." Geschlagen ergab sich der Gryffindor den beiden Mädchen, welche ihn aus dem Zimmer bugsierten. Er wusste wie Recht Pansy hatte, aber trotzdem sträubte sich etwas in ihm, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er in aller Seelenruhe aß, während Draco etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen sein könnte.   
Harry saß nun mit den beiden Mädchen in der großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen rum. Von einem lauten räuspern wurde er unterbrochen, hob sein Kopf etwas an und sah in die schon ziemlich zornigen Augen Hermines. Schnell war der Kopf wieder unten und auch endlich wurde der erste Bissen in den Mund geschoben. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte der Grünäugige weder Ron noch Blaise gesehen. Sie waren schon früh los und durchsuchten mit einigen Freiwilligen einen Teil des verbotenen Waldes. Hoffentlich würden sie etwas finden. Doch dieser Wunsch Harrys wurde in diesem Augenblick auch schon wieder zunichte gemacht, denn gerade waren die beiden Jungen sowie der Rest des Suchkommandos in der Halle eingetroffen. Schlamm besudelt, tropften ihre Roben den Steinboden voll. Ihre Haut war schmutzig und mit kleineren und größeren Kratzern übersäht. Der düstere Blick Rons war nicht zu übersehen, doch kaum, dass er Harry erblickt hatte, verwandelte der sich in ein gezwungenes hoffnungsvolles Lächeln. „Hey, Alter. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco wird schon wieder auftauchen. Morgen werden wir den nächsten Teil des Waldes durchkämmen." Doch genau wie alle anderen Aufmunterungsversuche vorher fruchtete dieser überhaupt nicht. Ein leises Seufzen konnten die Anwesenden aus dem Gryffindormund vernehmen, danach war Harrys Kopf wieder tief über sein Essen gebeugt und er begann von neuem ohne weitere Regung darin herum zu stochern. Kopfschüttelnd ließen sich nun auch Blaise und Ron auf ihren Stühlen nieder und versuchten mit größter Not etwas Essen runter zu würgen, aber auch bei ihnen schien es nicht so richtig zu funktionieren. Die Stimmung in der Halle war angespannt und niemand wusste etwas zusagen. Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass ein Schüler einfach so, für solch eine lange Zeit verschwunden war und das beunruhigte alle gleichermaßen.

°°°  
Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf auf. Fast jede Nacht, seit Dracos verschwinden, plagten den Grünäugigen schreckliche Alpträume. Meist endeten sie mit dem Tod seines Drachen, oder ähnlichen schlimmen Szenen. Der junge Held der Zaubererwelt konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen und er schluchzte leise auf. Neben ihm im Bett lag Sirius, der seinen Patensohn nicht mehr alleine lassen wollte. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen, doch als er begriff, was los war, war er auch gleich hell wach. Schnell zog er Harry in eine Umarmung und versuchte den zitternden Jungen wieder zu beruhigen. „Scht…Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das war nur wieder ein Alptraum. Draco geht es sicher gut. Bald wird er wieder bei uns sein." Obwohl inzwischen auch Sirius an dem zweifelte, was er sagte, brachte er es mit so viel Entschlossenheit und Überzeugung über seine Lippen, dass Harry nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm zuglauben. Leicht nickte er und drückte sich noch näher an seinen Paten. „Ich hab so eine Angst." Der Animagus musste sich anstrengen um die flüsternde Stimme zu verstehen, doch er war froh, dass der Gryffindor überhaupt etwas sagte. Schon lange hatte er sich immer weiter zurückgezogen und sprach nur noch sehr selten. „Ihm darf nichts passiert sein…was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen?"  
Unerwartet wurde die Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen und eine schnaufende Hermine stand im Rahmen. „Harry…du musst schnell mitkommen! Ich glaub ich hab eine Idee, wie wir Draco finden könnten." Ungeachtet der späten Stunde rannte das Mädchen durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt von Harry und dem Animagus. Es ging die vielen Treppen abwärts, lange Korridore entlang, bis die drei vor der Schulbibliothek standen. Gezielt schritt Hermine auf einen der Tische zu, auf dem ein großer Weltatlas und ein Zauberbuch lagen. Das Zauberbuch hob das Gryffindormädchen schnell hoch und blätterte wild darin herum. „Passt auf ihr beiden, ich hab nach gelesen, dass wir nur einen Gegenstand von Draco, sowie einen Azondiamanten brauchen, damit können wir Draco auspendeln." Das Mädchen hatte in ihrem Eifer so schnell gesprochen, dass es Harry und seinem Paten sichtlich schwer gefallen war ihrem Redeschwall zufolgen. Doch nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens hatten die beiden endlich verstanden und der Grünäugige strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Nur Sirius runzelte die Stirn.  
„ Hört sich ja toll an, aber Azondiamanten sind äußerst seltene magische Edelsteine. Die werden wir nicht so einfach in dem nächst besten Laden bekommen."  
„Kein Problem. Ich hab Lucius und Narcissa vorhin schon eine Eule geschickt. Ich bin mir sicher die werden mit Leichtigkeit an einen kommen. Die beiden versuchen doch auch so schon jede kleinste Möglichkeit um Dray wieder zu finden. Harry du hast doch sicher etwas das Draco wirklich wichtig ist, oder? Umso Privater es ist, umso besser wirkt der Zauber." „ Klar das ist sicher kein Problem." Erleichtert atmete die Brünette aus. „Das war es eigentlich schon, mehr kann ich euch auch noch nicht sagen. Ich hoffe ihr zwei seit nicht enttäuscht, dass es so wenig ist, aber ich dachte für Harry und seinen Schlaf wäre es besser jede kleinste positive Entwicklung zu erfahren."  
„Mine du bist die beste!" Mit diesen Worten schlang der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um das erfreute Mädchen und drückte sie feste an sich.

Trotz der guten Nachricht tat Harry die ganze Nacht über kein Auge mehr zu. Dazu war er viel zu nervös. Vor allem hoffte er zutiefst, dass Lucius und Narcissa einen Weg finden würden, an diesen so seltenen Diamanten zugelangen. Während alle anderen in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, blieb Sirius an der Seite seines Patensohnes und sprach ihm Mut zu. Harrys Sorge um Draco war immer noch furchtbar groß und er konnte sich kaum noch ruhig halten. Doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.   
Es war wohl die schrecklichste Nacht die Harry je hatte, doch endlich kam das Morgengrauen und mit ihm auch ein Brief von Lucius und Narcissa, mit der Bestätigung dass sie den Diamanten in einigen Tagen haben würde. Der Gryffindor wusste gleich das Dracos Mutter den Brief geschrieben hatte, denn die Schrift war an einigen Stellen durch ihre Tränen verlaufen. Er wusste wie sehr sie ihren Sohn liebte, ganz genau wie auch er und das sie wohl schon krank vor Sorge war. Lucius hatte nichts unversucht gelassen um seinen Sohn zu finden, doch bis jetzt ohne jeglichen Erfolg.  
Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen fast schleichend und der grünäugige Junge wusste nicht wie lange er noch warten könnte. Doch am Morgen des dritten Tages fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, als er endlich das so lang ersehnte Päckchen mit dem kostbaren Inhalt ehrfürchtig in den Händen hielt und aufs genauestens betrachtete. Nicht einmal 10 Minuten später waren er, Hermine, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Severus und Sirius um den großen Büchereitisch mit einem aufgeschlagenen Atlas versammelt. Hermine hatte den Edelstein an einer Schnur befestigt und suchte nun den richtigen Zauberspruch während die anderen erwartungsvoll die Luft anhielten. Langsam und betont sprach das Mädchen die fremd klingenden Worte, dabei ließ sie den Diamanten vorsichtig über der Karte kreisen. Stillschweigend wartete der Rest auf ein Ergebnis, doch es geschah rein gar nichts. Verwirrte Blicke machten die Runde und die Brünette versuchte den Spruch gleich noch einmal. Doch wieder ohne jeglichen Erfolg.  
„Verdammt, was ist da los?" Brach Ron schließlich die erdrückende Stille.  
„Ich…ich weiß es nicht." Gestand das Gryffindormädchen nervös. Harry ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen, aus dem er sich, vor einigen Minuten noch so hoffnungsvoll vorgebeugt hatte. Seine letzter Glaube daran Draco wieder zusehen war mit einem Mal verschwunden.  
„ Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben." Behaarte nun Blaise.  
„Na ja mir würden nur zwei einfallen." Mines Stimme zitterte aber sie hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. „Entweder, Draco lebt und wird von einem Zauber von uns abgeschnitten. Das wäre die gute Möglichkeit warum der Diamant nicht funktioniert. Die andere wäre….na ja also…das Draco….tot ist." Hermines Stimme war einem Flüstern gewichen und Harrys Gesicht hatte bei ihrem letzten Satz jegliche Farbe verloren.  
„NEIN!" Das durfte nicht sein! Das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht glauben. Draco lebte und er würde ihn finden, ganz egal was passieren würde. Mitfühlend streichelte Pansy ihm über die Schulter. Nur schwer konnte die Blondine ihre Tränen unterdrücken. Auch sie vermisste ihren Cousin und machte sich die größten Sorgen, aber sie wusste es war für alle besser wenn sie stark war und positiv dachte.  
Severus saß regungslos auf seinem Stuhl und wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation klarkommen sollte. Er liebte seinen Patensohn und falls der wirklich tot wäre, könnte er es einfach nicht ertragen. Sirius stand nur daneben und überlegte fieberhaft wie er Harry und seinem Freund helfen könnte, doch auch ihm fiel einfach keine Lösung ein. Plötzlich durchbrach erneut die Stimme des Gryffindormädchens die trostlose Stille. „Ich werde sicher einen Weg finden Draco aufzuspüren. Es hilft ihm nicht, wenn wir nur rum sitzen und nichts tun. Lasst uns nach oben gehen und überlegen, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte."  
Langsam erhoben sich die einzelnen Personen, bis keiner mehr da war. Nur einer saß noch immer in der Dunkelheit, still und mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Stuhl. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch erstmal brauchte er einen Augenblick um sich einigermaßen zusammeln. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und beugte sich über die aufgeschlagene Karte. Vielleicht würde ihm ja auffallen, warum Mines Zauber nicht funktioniert hatte. Da rutschte sein Amulett über seinen Pulli und begann grell zuleuchten. Gleichzeitig fing es an zurotieren und zog Harrys Oberkörper etwas nach unten. Plötzlich blieb er über einer Ortschaft stehen und das Licht erlosch. „Mac Houl"  
Der Grünäugige konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Voldemort" Flüsterte er. Aber warum? Wieso sollte er Draco entführen? ... Natürlich! Es war doch noch jemand bei unserer Verabschiedung dabei. Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Wenn Voldemort wirklich von Draco und ihm wusste, war sein Freund in absoluter Lebensgefahr. Doch noch schien er zu leben, sonst hätte das Amulett sicher nicht reagiert. Er wollte gerade zu Sirius und den anderen hinaufeilen, als er noch einmal innehielt. Seine Freunde hatten mit der ganzen Sache nichts zutun und er wollte sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Gott sei Dank, war ihm bekannt, dass man vom Zimmer des Direktors aus flohen konnte und dass der gerade nicht im Schloss war. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er die vielen Treppen zum Büro hinauf. Er war mit Severus vor einigen Tagen schon dort gewesen um mit Dumbledore zu besprechen, wo Draco sein könnte. Aus diesem Grund kannte er das Passwort. In der nächsten Stunde würde ihn sowie so keiner der anderen vermissen, schließlich dachten sie alle noch, dass er seine Ruhe bräuchte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und begann in dem Zimmer nach Flohpulver zu suchen. Schnell war es gefunden und der Schwarzhaarige machte sich bereit um seinen Drachen zuretten. Entschlossen stieg der Gryffindor in den Kamin und sprach deutlich die Worte, ein lautes Zischen erklang und wenige Augenblicke später fand er sich in dem Gang wieder, in dem er Draco vor einigen Monaten noch gefolgt war. Die Fackeln, welche letztes Mal wenigstens ein bisschen Licht gespendet hatten, waren erloschen. Nur langsam konnte sich Harry an der feuchten und moosigen Steinmauer entlang tasten. Sein Herz raste und Schweiß ran ihm langsam über die Stirn. Vorsichtig setzte der Grünäugige einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte nicht über den unebenen Boden zustolpern. Das Schloss war schon uralt und ziemlich verfallen, darum lagen überall abgebröckelte Steine auf dem Boden. Es erschien dem Schwarzhaarigen wie eine Ewigkeit, doch endlich sah er am Ende des Ganges einen gedämpften Lichtschein durch die nur angelehnte Tür schimmern. Während er versuchte etwas durch den Spalt entdecken zu können, hielt er ungewollt die Luft an. Doch trotz ein paar Kerzen die zusehen waren, war es zu dunkel um mehr über das Innere des Raumes herausfinden zu können. Noch einmal atmete Harry tief durch. Er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort schon da stand und auf ihn warten würde, aber eigentlich war ihm das egal. Nur Draco war jetzt wichtig, Hauptsache er könnte ihn hier rausholen. So leise es ging schob er die schwere Tür noch ein Stück auf und schlüpfte durch den Spalt. Kaum das er drin war, setzte sein Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick aus. Im flackernden Schein der Kerzen war ihm sein blonder Schatz sofort ins Auge gefallen. Sein geschundener Körper lag leblos am Boden. Er war voller größerer und kleinerer Blessuren und getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner Kleidung. Harry konnte sehen, dass seine Arme an einer Kette angeschlossen waren. „Draco…" Seine eigene Stimme klang so fremd und krächzend für ihn. Tränen der Angst, der Sorge, aber vor allem der Wut stiegen in seine Augen. Er wollte zu seinem Freund eilen, doch da hörte er plötzlich ein hämisches Lachen hinter sich und dreht sich ruckartig um. Dort aus dem Schatten trat Voldemort hervor. Seine Augen glitzerten und sein Mund hatte sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen. „So etwas passiert nun einmal mit Verrätern." Meinte er kühl, als er auf den schon recht abgemagerten Körper des Blonden deutete. Harry fühlte einen Zorn in sich aufsteigen, den er noch nie zuvor in solchem Maß gespürt hatte. Er würde die Schmerzen seines Freundes rächen und ihn hier raus hohlen, auch wenn er selber dafür sterben würde.  
  
So das wars. Hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder Kommis  
ich hab übrigens inzwischen noch eine neue Geschichte angefangen, vllt. gefällt sie euch ja. Werde sie bald hochladen


	14. Der letzte Kampf I

DER LETZTE KAMPF I.

Erneut ließ der dunkle Lord ein bösartiges Lachen ertönen. „Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen Potter, denn du wirst mit ihm untergehen." Die beiden Feinde standen sich im matten Schein der Kerzen gegenüber. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er nun machen könnte, nur eins wusste er sicher: Er musste es irgendwie schaffen, Draco heil aus dem Schloss zukriegen.

Der Junge-der-lebte atmete noch einmal tief durch und brüllte im selben Moment, in dem er seinen Zauberstab hoch riss, einen Spruch, der den Mann vor ihm eigentlich von den Füßen werfen sollte. Allerdings hatte der den Zauber, mit einem gelangweilten Schlenker seines Stabes, einfach abgelenkt. Mit einer riesigen Wucht prallte er in die schräg daneben liegende Steinmauer, in der auch gleich darauf ein großes Loch zu verzeichnen war.

„Ist das etwa schon alles, Harry? Und mit dem bisschen Zauber hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, diesen Verräter im Alleingang retten zu können? Du enttäuschst mich. Dein Vater hätte nicht so dumm gehandelt."

Das Herz des Gryffindors hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick aufgehört zu schlagen. Er hatte Recht. Voldemort hatte absolut Recht mit dem, was er sagte. Wie konnte Harry nur so blöd sein und glauben, dass er ihm alleine gewachsen wäre. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er niemanden gehabt hätte. Nein, seine ganzen Freunde waren alle da, um ihm zu helfen und nur weil er zu Stolz gewesen war, hatte er Draco noch weiter in Gefahr gebracht. Kurz ließ der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf sinken, nur um ihn im selben Moment wieder in die Höhe schnellen zu lassen.

Gut, das war die Augenblickliche Lage, die nicht zu ändern war. Aber jetzt musste er das Beste daraus machen. Er musste einfach alles geben was er hatte, dann würde er seinen Drachen schon retten können. So gut es in seiner Situation eben möglich war, versuchte er das Gefühl, der Hilflosigkeit zu verdrängen und sich nur auf seinen Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln hatte Voldemort die wechselnden Stimmungen Harrys zur Kenntnis genommen. Es belustige ihn tierisch, als sich der gerade mal 16 Jährige Junge in Kampfposition stellte und einen entschlossenen Blick auf seine Züge gelegt hatte. Noch einmal wand sich Harry kurz zu seinem Drachen um und erblickte erneut den so geschundenen Körper.

Seine Wut wuchs ungemein. Seltsamerweise war es aber nicht nur Voldemort dem diese galt. Natürlich ihm am aller meisten, aber der Gryffindor war auch auf Draco sauer, weil der seine Warnung damals einfach in den Wind geschlagen hatte und nun hier lag. Besonders aber auf sich selbst, da er den Grauäugigen nicht zurück gehalten und nun vor allem solange gebraucht hatte um seinen Veela zu finden. Diese ganze, gebündelte Wut ließ er in einem laut geschrieenen „Avada Kedavra" hinaus.

Der Fluch zischte blitzschnell und Funken sprühend auf den dunklen Lord zu. Es gab eine laute Explosion und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Harry es geschafft zuhaben. Er wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als sich der Staub, der aufgewirbelt worden war, langsam legte und in mitten der aufgebrochenen Steine Voldemort immer noch unverletzt stand.

„Aber wie…?" keuchte der völlig überforderte schwarzhaarige Junge auf, wurde aber sofort durch eine zischende Stimme unterbrochen.

„Harry, Harry, Harry. Ich hab dir doch schon vor 2 Jahren gesagt, dass du meinen Tod schon wirklich wollen musst."

„Aber ich will doch…"

„ Unsinn, dafür bist du viel zu sehr wie deine Schlammblut- Mutter."

Ein eiskaltes Lachen lies Harry bis ins Mark erschüttern. Was konnte er denn jetzt nur tun? Fieberhaft überlegte der grünäugige Junge, wie er sich und Draco retten könnte. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er vor Anstrengung begonnen hatte zu zittern und auch dem dunklen Lord war diese Kleinigkeit nicht entgangen.

„Sag bloß. Der ach so große Harry Potter hat Angst. Das ist ja rührend." Seine hämische Stimme schnitt die Luft und nun hob auch er unbemerkt den Zauberstab.

Durch die vorherige Erschütterung war Draco aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgeschreckt. Ihm taten alle Knochen weh und im ersten Augenblick wusste er weder wo er war, noch was passiert ist. Sein Blick war anfangs noch verschleiert und lichtete sich erst nach und nach. Doch schnell fiel ihm alles wieder ein und im selben Moment sah er auch Harry dem dunklen Lord gegenüber. Ein Stein fiel dem Blonden vom Herzen, er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sein Freund hier war um ihm zu helfen. Er ist gekommen um mich zuretten. Er bringt sich für mich in Gefahr. Der Grauäugige versuchte aufzustehen doch brach, als er sich nach oben drücken wollte, direkt wieder zusammen. Seinen Körper durchzog ein stechender Schmerz, viel schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. Sich in dieser Situation zu bewegen war einfach unmöglich. Zu allem Überfluss stellte der Veela dann auch noch fest, dass er angekettet war.

Bis jetzt war den beiden Kämpfenden das Erwachen des Jungen noch gar nicht aufgefallen, der allerdings hatte sofort gemerkt was Voldemort vorhatte.

„Harry, pass auf!"

Erschrocken wand sich der Gerufene um, als der dunkle Lord auch schon seinen Zauber aussprach.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Gerade noch konnte der Gryffindor hinter eine der Säulen im großen Saal hechten. Der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp um einige Zentimeter und hinterließ ein riesiges Loch in der Wand. Dabei war der Grünäugige gestolpert, hatte sich das Bein schmerzhaft verdreht und konnte einfach nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft aufstehen. Schweißperlen rannen über seine Stirn und panisch suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit die ihn Retten könnte. Voldemort trat ein paar Schritte auf den Helden der Zaubererwelt zu, blieb aber dann abrupt stehen. „Weißt du was kleiner Harry? Ich glaube, ich kann dich noch etwas warten lassen und kümmere mich lieber um deinen Freund."

Langsam drehte er sich zu dem Malfoy-Erben um, der geschockt versuchte sich von seinen Fesseln zu lösen. Dracos Atem ging schnell. Zwar war er froh, dass der Schwarzmagier von Harry abgelassen hatte, nur leider hatte er jetzt selbst auch einige Sorgen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" hallte die verzweifelte Stimme des Gryffindors durch den Raum. Immer wieder versuchte er sich aufzurichten, knickte aber erneut und erneut ab. Voldemort ließ sich gar nicht weiter davon stören, sondern kam immer näher auf den ängstlich dreinschauenden Jungen zu. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte der nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, um sich schützen zu können, obwohl ihm das auch so nicht sonderlich viel genutzt hätte. Der dunkle Lord labte sich an der Angst des Veelas und an der panischen Stimme Harrys. 16 Jahre hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet und um jeden Preis wollte er ihn so lange wie möglich auskosten. Inzwischen war er vor dem Grauäugigen angekommen. Er beugte sich etwas nach unten und hob mit einer Hand das zitternde Gesicht des anderen etwas an, um ihm direkt in die aufgerissenen Augen sehen zu können.

„ Du bist selbst Schuld." Flüsterte er eindringlich.

„Wenn du mich nicht hintergangen hättest, wäre Potter jetzt nicht hier. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst seinen Tod nicht mehr miterleben, denn du bist der erste der vernichtet wird."

Während dieser Worte, war Draco eine einzelne Träne über die Wange gerollt. Es war alles seine Schuld! Nur wegen ihm war Harry in Gefahr. Seine Träne tropfte von seiner Wange genau auf das herausgerutschte, schwarze Amulett.

Im selben Augenblick war auch dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Träne entwichen. Er hatte seinem Freund nicht helfen können, er war zu schwach gewesen und musste nun mit ansehen wie Voldemort etwas Furchtbares tat. Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass das, das Ende für die zwei war. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen diesen Gedanken, doch der begann langsam, aber sicher Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. Auch seine Träne fand den Weg über seine Wange und landete auf seinem Amulett, dass er immer noch von vorhin über seinem Pulli trug.

In diesem Moment, in dem beide Amulette mit der flüssigen Substanz in Berührung kamen, wurde der Saal von einem grellen Licht durchflutet. Der geschockte Voldemort wurde hart von dem Blondhaarigen weggerissen und landete einige Meter entfernt keuchend auf dem Rücken. Perplex starrten die beiden Schüler auf den Schwarzmagier.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Draco mit einer krächzenden Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Gestand der Gryffindor.

„Na warte, das wirst du mir heimzahlen, du kleiner Verräter!" innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war Voldemort wieder auf den Beinen und kam mit großen Schritten auf den Veela zu gerannt. Er wollte diese kleine Ratte mit seinen eigenen Fingern zerquetschen. Doch gerade, als er den wehrlosen Jungen erreicht und seine Hände auf dessen Hals gelegt hatte, schrie er laut auf. Seine Haut brannte schmerzhaft. Erschrocken ließ er von dem, am Boden liegenden, ab und starrte verblüfft auf die Hand, mit der er den Slytherin berühret hatte. Diese Stelle seiner Haut war mit einigen Brandblasen bedeckt.

Wie war das möglich? Es war genau dasselbe wie damals mit Harry. Warum konnte er diesen Jungen nicht anfassen? …

Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Es war genau das Gleiche, wie vor so vielen Jahren. Draco wurde von dieser unglaublichen Macht beschützt. Doch wie war sie entstanden? Bei diesem Gedanken viel der Blick des dunklen Lords auf das Amulett um Dracos Hals. Harrys war ihm schon bei ihrem Kampf aufgefallen und sofort wusste er, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Im Gegensatz dazu, hatten die zwei Jungen immer noch nicht verstanden, was passiert war und waren jetzt noch verwirrter als vorher. Dass die beiden Amulette der Grund für Dracos Schutz waren, hatten sie beide noch nicht kapiert. Sie starten auf Voldemort und waren irgendwie gespannt darauf, was der als nächstes versuchen würde. In was für einer Gefahr sie schwebten hatten Harry und Draco völlig vergessen.

Die blutroten Augen des Schwarzmagiers funkelten bedrohlich. Na gut, wenn er schon nicht Draco berühren konnte, dann würde er Harry eben vor dessen Augen töten. Langsam wand er sich um und schritt auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, der es immer noch nicht schaffte aufzustehen. Als Draco das sah keuchte er laut auf. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich hoch zudrücken doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Zu stark waren die Schmerzen, zu geschunden sein ganzer Körper. Der dunkle Lord ließ ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinen Gesichtszügen erscheinen. Harry konnte er anfassen, ihn konnte er leiden lassen und das würde für den Verräter wesentlich schlimmer sein, als der eigene Tod!

Fast wie in Zeitlupe hob er seinen Zauberstab, als er direkt vor dem Held der Zaubererwelt zum Halten kam. Dieser sah ihn nur entsetzt an. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hatte der Malfoy-Erbe vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten und überlegte fieberhaft, was er nur tun könnte.

„Adieu, großer Harry Potter!"

Gerade wollte Voldemort den Todesfluch aussprechen, als ein lautes „Expeliamus!" erschall und sein Stab einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Am Eingang, von dem auch Harry gekommen war, standen Severus und Sirius.

„Sag mal Potter, kann man dich nicht einmal zwei Minuten aus den Augen lassen?" Fragte der Tränkemeister zynisch während sein Zauberstab, genauso wie der des Animagus, immer noch auf Voldemort gerichtet war.

„Sei nicht zu streng zu ihm Sev. Er ist halt genau wie ich!"

„Gerade das bemängle ich doch auch!"

Selbst in so einem gefährlichen Moment ließen die beiden Zauberer keine Gelegenheit aus, um sich zu necken. Das war allerdings auch gut so, denn so sah die Situation nicht ganz so verloren aus.

„Onkel Sev, was machst du…"

Doch bevor der verwirrte Blonde seinen Satz vollenden konnte, wurde er barsch von seinem Paten unterbrochen.

„Später! Da muss ich dann sowie so noch ein ernstes Wort mit dir sprechen."

Leicht zog der junge Slytherin bei den kalten Worten seines Hauslehrers und Patenonkels den Kopf ein. Das würde noch Ärger geben, aber in erster Line war Draco froh den schwarzhaarigen Mann zusehen.

„Also noch ein Verräter!" Zischte die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts. Ein Schauer lief dem Professor bei diesen Worten über den Rücken. Doch er hatte keine Angst. Er wollte nur seinen Patensohn und dessen Freund so schnell wie möglich hier rausholen. Außerdem wusste er seinen Partner an seiner Seite. Dankbar sah er zu Sirius hinüber, dieser quittierte das mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Glaub mir Voldi, dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen. Kannst du nicht einfach in deinem Schlangennest bleiben?" Innerlich schlugen sich Harry, Draco und Severus mit der bloßen Hand vor die Stirn. Konnte der Ex-Rumtreiber nicht einmal jetzt ernst sein? Der dunkle Lord kochte vor Wut. Er winkte kurz mit der Hand und sein Zauberstab flog direkt zu ihm zurück. „Ich werde euch alle vernichten!"

So standen sie sich also gegenüber: Zwei 16 Jährige Schüler, die nicht stehen, geschweige denn laufen konnten, einer davon auch noch unbewaffnet, ein übermüdeter Ex-Knacki, der in den letzten paar Tagen wegen Harry ja kein Auge zugemacht hatte, ein genauso fertiger Zaubertränkelehrer und natürlich ein schierendlos mordlüsterner dunkler Lord.

Während sich der Tränkemeister schützend vor den blonden Slytherin stellte, versuchte Sirius zu Harry zu gelangen. Doch Voldemort war schneller. Mit einigen kurzen Sätzen war er bei dem immer noch sitzenden Jungen, seinen Zauberstab genau zwischen dessen Augen gerichtet. Abrupt blieb der Animagus stehen. Er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun konnte um seinen Patensohn da heil herauszuholen. „Jetzt spuckst du nicht mehr die großen Töne, was Black? Meine Todesser hätten in der Zwischenzeit schon längst da sein können, aber ich brauche sie nicht um euch zu vernichten!"

„Das glaubst auch nur du Schlangengesicht! Wer ist denn hier das Halbblut?!"

„Du wagst es? Das wird dir noch leid tun Black, das schwöre ich dir!" Während Voldemort redete, hatte er den Blick von Harry auf Sirius gerichtet. Diesen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nutze der Gryffindor für sich. Die Schmerzen verdrängend, suchte er seine restliche Kraft zusammen, stieß sich zur Seite ab, verwandelte sich in die kleine schwarze Katze und war mit einigen Sprüngen hinter Sirius verschwunden. Dem dunklen Lord war diese Aktion nicht einmal aufgefallen, so rasend war er nach dem Spruch von Sirius geworden. Doch jetzt als er sich zu seinem Opfer umdrehen wollte, erstarre er. „Wo ist.."

„Ich bin hier!" Rief der Held der Zaubererwelt, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt und neben seinen Paten, der ihn etwas stützte, gestellt hatte. Er wusste, dass das die letzte Schlacht war, doch nun stand er ihr wesentlich positiver gegenüber. Sirius war an seiner Seite und auch Severus würde ihm und Draco helfen, das wusste Harry. Selbst wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten, dann wären das die Leute mit denen er am liebsten sterben wollte, aber soweit würde es nicht kommen. Sie würden gewinnen, das hatte der Grünäugige einfach im Gefühl. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus den Veela von der Kette befreit und half ihm beim Aufstehen. Beinahe wäre Draco wieder in sich zusammen gebrochen, doch der Tränkemeister konnte ihn gerade noch stützen. Der Junge hatte in den letzten Wochen eine Menge mitmachen müssen, das war unverkennbar. Man konnte die Wut Severus nicht in Worte fassen. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber genau jetzt auf den dunklen Lord gestürzt, doch es war wichtiger, erstmal Draco aus der Gefahrenzone zuschaffen und das war gar nicht so einfach, denn erstens konnte der Junge kaum stehen, geschweige denn laufen und zweitens wollte der sowie so viel lieber bei seinem Freund bleiben.

„Ich schaff das schon! Lass uns lieber Harry helfen!"

„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?! Wenn deine Mutter erfährt, was passiert ist und ich dich trotzdem kämpfen lasse, bin ich einen Kopf kürzer."

„Na und? Du bist sowie so viel zu groß und sie muss es ja erst gar nicht erfahren."

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich Sirius mitgenommen und der Flohzirkus hat doch nichts Besseres zu tun, als gleich zu seiner Cousine zu rennen und ihr alles brühwarm zu erzählen."

„Da hast du allerdings Recht." Nach diesem Argument ließ sich der Grauäugige nur widerwillig von seinem Paten gestützt zur Seite bugsieren. Insgeheim wusste er, dass er nur im Weg stehen würde und eh nur ein Klotz am Bein war. Keiner der restlichen Anwesenden hatte das kleine Gespräch mitbekommen. Sie sahen sich immer noch todbringend an und jeder wartete auf einen Angriff des anderen.

Inzwischen hatte Voldemort innerlich begonnen zu zweifeln, ob er es wirklich gegen die drei Zauberer alleine schaffen würde. Draco hatte er dabei schon gar nicht mitgezählt, denn der konnte sowie so nichts ausrichten. Gedanklich rief er sich zwei seiner Gefolgsleute zu Hilfe, mehr würde er nun wirklich nicht brauchen, denn Potter wollte er ganz alleine vernichten…

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis Bellatricks Lestrange und Greyback plötzlich neben ihm apparierten. Sirius und Harry hatten sich zu Tode erschrocken und waren instinktiv einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Severus hingegen war, als er die Ankunft der beiden Todesser mitgekommen hatte, von Draco gleich zu seinem Freund und dessen Patenkind gehetzt, damit sie den dreien nicht alleine gegenüberstanden. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln hatte sich auf die Züge des Werwolfes gelegt und Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass du nicht ganz echt bist, Severus." Ein trockenes Lachen entwich seiner Kehle und nach dem er sich vor seinem Meister verbeugt hatte, sprach er weiter. „Mein Lord, ich bitte dich, Snape übernehmen zu dürfen."

„Meinetwegen, wenn Bellatricks damit einverstanden ist. Ich will nur Harry."

„Ist mir nur recht." Mischte sich jetzt die dürre Frau ein. Man konnte ihr die Jahre in Askaban noch deutlich ansehen. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und ihre Augen wirkten gefühllos und abgestumpft. „Ich würde sowie so am liebsten gegen meinen nichtsnutzigen Cousin kämpfen."


	15. Der letzte Kampf II

DER LEZTE KAMPF II.

Hey Leute, eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass das hier das letzte Kapitel sein würde, aber da hab ich wohl ein wenig verschätzt. Ein Finale wird es noch geben, hoffe ihr lest das dann auch noch und es wird euch langsam nicht zu langweilig ; ) würde mich wie immer sehr über eure Kommis freuen!!!!!!

Das Lächeln, welches Greyback Severus zuwarf, wirkte gefährlich und todbringend, so dass es Harry kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Der Tränkemeister hingen blinzelte nicht einmal. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von dem Benehmen des Anderen. Er hatte ihn schon einmal besiegt und dieses Mal würde er sein Werk auch zu ende bringen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Bellatrix sich zu Sirius umgewand. „Du warst schon immer ein Verräter! Deine Mutter hatte Recht, dich aus unserem Stammbaum zu löschen. Du bist ein Schandfleck für die Familie, den ich nun ausradieren werde."

Diese gezischten Worte hatten Sirius, ob er es zugeben wollte oder nicht, ziemlich verletzt. Trotzdem aber ließ er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken. Er hatte inzwischen eine neue Familie gefunden, eine wesentlich bessere sogar und für diese Familie würde er nun kämpfen. Es war eine Familie, die ihn mit all seinen Fehlern so akzeptierte, wie er war und dafür lohnte es sich in seinen Augen auch, sein Leben aufs Spiel zusetzen.

Während der Animagus für einen kurzen Augenblick seinen Gedanken nachgehangen war, hatte Bellatrix die Zeit genutzt ihren Angriff vorzubereiten. Ihre Stimme kreischte durch die zerfallene Halle, als sie den Cruciatus-Fluch ihrem Cousin entgegen warf. Der kannte die Hinterhältigkeit dieser Frau allerdings zugenüge und war vorbereitet. Mit einem anderen Zauber ließ er den Fluch nicht nur abprallen, sondern lenkte ihn an den Absender zurück. Lestrange, die so etwas nicht erwartet hatte, war mit der Situation überfordert und schaffte es nicht mehr den Angriff zu kontern. Gerade so konnte sie dem Fluch auszuweichen. Ihre Augen sprühten vor Zorn und die Tatsache, dass Greyback hämisch lachte, machte das Ganze nicht besser.

„Na Bella, sag bloß du bist mit Black überfordert. Wenn du kurz wartest, übernehme ich Snape und helfe dir dann."

„Ach halt doch deine große Klappe und kümmere dich um deinen Kram. Soweit ich weiß hast du das letzte Mal gegen Snape ziemlich alt ausgesehen."

Sofort verstummte der Werwolf und wand sich düster blickend dem Tränkemeister zu.

Harry verstand nicht ganz, was das sollte. Anscheinend konnten sich die Todesser auch untereinander nicht leiden. Wenn Voldemort nicht da gewesen wäre, da war sich der Gryffindor fast sicher, würden sich die beiden Schwarzmagier wohl eher gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Dieser Hass auf den jeweils Anderen machte sie aber keinen Falls ungefährlicher. Eher im Gegenteil, da sich ihre gesamte Wut nun auf Severus und Sirius richtete.

Darüber konnte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt allerdings keine weitern Gedanken machen. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er noch gesehen, wie Severus von Greyback angegriffen wurde, da musste er sich auch schon selber ducken um dem Todesfluch heute schon wieder zu entkommen. Ganz knapp zischte der an Harrys Kopf vorbei. Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte sich nicht einmal richtig sammeln, da kam schon der Nächste angeschossen. Doch dieses Mal reagierte er schneller. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte der Grünäugige selber seinen Zauberstab erhoben und versuchte den Imperiusfluch auf Voldemort zuhexen. Wie aber nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte es keine all zu große Wirkung auf den Schwarzmagier. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand er benommen da, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Diese wenigen Sekunden reichten Harry aber schon, um einen neuen Fluch auf den dunklen Lord zu werfen. Obwohl er sich wegen seines Beines nicht richtig bewegen konnte, hatte Harry den ganzen Kampf bis jetzt noch einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Er hoffte stark, dass sich das auch nicht ändern würde.

Auch an anderer Stelle ging der Kampf erbittert weiter. Severus und Greyback lieferten sich ein skrupelloses Duell. Der Hass den der Werwolf auf den Tränkemeister hatte, saß tief und nun hatte er endlich Gelegenheit, Severus die Schande, die er ihm in der Nocturngasse zugefügt hatte, zurück zu zahlen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige war zu allem entschlossen und ließ sich nicht so einfach entsorgen.

Auch bei Bellatrix und Sirius sah es nicht anders aus. Die Zauber und Flüche zischten von einer Seite des Raums zur anderen, meist sogar einige gleichzeitig. Es war unmöglich zuerkennen, wer gerade die Oberhand hatte, nur dass es allen Beteiligten ihre ganze Kraft und Stärke abverlangte.

Eine einzige Person saß, von allen andern unbeachtet, am Rand. Draco überlegte fieberhaft wie er Harry, seinem Paten und Sirius helfen konnte, doch es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Seine Gedankengänge wurden regelmäßig von aufkommenden Schmerzen unterbrochen. Der Malfoy-Erbe wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber die Verletzungen, die er davongetragen hatte, waren noch mal um einiges schlimmer, als angenommen. Er hatte die Beine angewinkelt und drückte beide Hände gegen seinen Bauch um die Schmerzen einigermaßen erträglich zumachen. Aus seinem Mund tropfte etwas Blut, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Wie gebannt betrachtete er den Kampf. Hoffentlich schaffen sie es! Sie müssen unbedingt, aber wie kann ich ihnen dabei nur helfen? 

Da Draco zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, den anderen in seiner Verfassung sowie so nicht helfen zu können, wand er sich in seinen Gedanken einem anderen Thema zu. Was hat mich da vorhin vor Voldemort geschützt? Eine Frag, die seiner Meinung nach alles andere als leicht zu beantworten war. Weiterhin die Schmerzen so gut es geht unterdrückend, dachte der Blondschopf fieberhaft nach, doch es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Ok, richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich eigentlich sowie so nicht, denn vor ihm wütete schließlich ein furchtbarer Kampf, an dem er theoretisch teilhaben sollte.

In diesem Augenblick sauste auch ein Zauber nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt in die Steinmauer und hinterließ einen 30 Zentimeter durchmessenden Krater. Geschockt hatte der Slytherin seinen Kopf herumgerissen und starrte auf das Loch. Sein Herz raste und sein Atem ging nur Stoßartig. Das hätte auch ich sein können!?! 

Die Stimme von Sirius riss den Blondschopf aus seinen Gedanken. „"Hey Dray, ist dir etwas passiert?"

„Ne schon ok."

Auf eine längere Antwort hätte der Animagus aber auch gar nicht warten können, denn im selben Augenblick, in dem der Grauäugige seine Antwort beendet hatte, musste der Ex-Gryffindor auch schon einen neuen Fluch seitens Bellatrix kontern.

Harry hatte zwar die Stimme seines Freundes vernommen, hatte allerdings keine Zeit nach ihm zusehen. Gerade so konnte er den Zaubern und Flüchen des dunklen Lords ausweichen und brachte nur notdürftige Abwehrzauber hervor. Sein Bein schmerzte immer noch, doch er schaffte es die Schmerzen zurück zu drängen.

Plötzlich zerriss ein lauter Schrei die Luft und alle Augen waren auf Severus und Greyback gerichtet. Der Professor blutete stark und hielt sich den linken Arm, den er eindeutig nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sein Atem ging schnell und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf den Beinen zuhalten. Er hatte eine größere Kopfverletzung und langsam begann alles vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Werwolf. Dieser lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden und wimmerte leise. Harry konnte die Schmerzen die der Mann erlitt förmlich spüren, doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen machten die ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Auch wenn er sonst so hilfsbereit und versöhnlich war, dieser Typ hatte seinem Paten Furchtbares angetan und dafür musste er jetzt büßen. Severus hatte nicht vor, Greyback zutöten. Er wollte ihn nur fesseln und knebeln, um ihm später den Dementoren ausliefern zu können. Zu mehr war er auch gar nicht in der Verfassung, doch bevor er auch nur einen weitern Schritt auf den Werwolf zu gehen konnte, ertönte ein lautes "Avada Kedavra!" und der Todesser blieb reglos am Boden liegen. Harry starrte Voldemort aus vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen an. Wie konnte er nur einen seiner eigenen Männer erledigen?

„Wer versagt, verdient das Leben nicht!" Zischte der Schwarzmagier abwertend und für einen kurzen Augenblick war es totenstill in der Halle. Selbst Bellatrix guckte etwas verwirrt, doch dann brach sie in hysterisches Gelächter aus. „Ich hab es gewusst!" Schrie sie. „Ich hab gewusst, dass er ein Schwächling ist. Ihr habt richtig gehandelt Meister."

Nun konnte sich Severus einfach nicht mehr halten. Er kippt vorne über und blieb neben dem Toten auf der Erde liegen. Obwohl sich Sirius sicher war, dass sein Partner „nur" Ohnmächtig war, stoppte sein Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich wieder zu fangen, denn kaum, dass Bellatrix verstummt war, griff sie auf ein Neues an. Auch Voldemort fackelte nicht lange, doch Harry war vorbereitet. Er wusste wie die Zaubererwelt enden würde, wenn er jetzt versagte und das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht zulassen.

Draco hatte die ganze Szene stumm mitverfolgt. Ihm fehlten die Worte, als er sah, was der dunkle Lord mit seinem eigenen Untergeben gemacht hatte. Kaum aber, dass Severus umgekippt war, löste sich seine Starre. Es waren nur wenige Meter, die ihn von seinem Paten trennten und Sirius und Harry schafften es den Kampf immer weiter in den hinteren Teil der Halle zu verlegen. Wackelig drückte der Malfoy-Erbe sich nach oben und sank auch gleich wieder in die Knie. So würde es nicht gehen, aber dann musste er eben zu dem Tränkelehrer kriechen. Es kostete ihn eine ganze Menge Kraft, doch endlich hatte er es geschafft. Vorsichtig fühlte Draco den Puls seines Paten und betrachtete ihn genauer. Unzweifelhaft erkennbar war, dass Severus lebte und auch nicht in der nächsten Zeit an seinen Verletzungen sterben würde. Ein Stein fiel dem Slytherin vom Herzen. Mit all seinen Kraftreserven versuchte der Blonde seinen Paten zu der Wand zuschleifen, an der eben selber noch gelehnt hatte. Er schaffte es. Allerdings kostete es ihn sein letztes Bisschen Energie. Erschöpft atmete Draco tief durch. Immerhin hatte er es fertig gebracht, den schwarzhaarigen Mann aus der Gefahrenzone zu hohlen. Trotzdem ließ das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit einfach nicht von ihm ab, doch da überkam den Jungen eine Idee. In Severus Hand befand sich immer noch sein Zauberstab, den er umklammert hielt. Vorsichtig, aber mit leichtem Nachdruck zog Draco ihn heraus. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Zum Glück hatte er erst vor kurzem einen Zauberspruch gelernt, der solche Arten von Verletzungen, wie er sie hatte, schnell heilen ließ. Ok, sie heilten nicht wirklich, sondern der Schmerz wurde nur für eine gewisse Zeit unterdrückt und kam später sogar stärker zurück, aber in dieser Situation war es ganz genau das, was der Veela gebraucht hatte.

Er müsste nur wenige Minuten warten, dann könnte auch er endlich den anderen beistehen und müsste nicht mehr so nutzlos an der Seite hocken.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Harry und Sirius schwer mit ihren beiden Feinden zukämpfen. Weder Voldemort noch Bellatrix schienen müde zu werden, den beiden, Flüche nachzuwerfen. Harry war mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, die Zauber zu kontern, aber seit dem Tod des Werwolfes hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft seinerseits anzugreifen. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn und das verletzte Bein pochte schmerzhaft. Harry wusste nicht wie er die nächsten Minuten überleben sollte, nur dass er es schaffen musste. Sirius hatte bemerkt, in was für einer Gefahr sein Patensohn schwebt und dass es ihm kaum noch möglich war, etwas gegen den dunklen Lord auszurichten. Sein größter Wunsch war es, sich zwischen den grünäugigen Jungen und den Schwarzmagier zu werfen. Er konnte und wollte es nicht zulassen, dass dem Sohn seines besten Freundes auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde, doch leider hatte er mit seiner Cousine gerade selber alle Hände voll zutun. Einige Male hatte er schon versucht sie auszutricksen. Er wollte sie näher an die anderen beiden bringen und dann einfach links liegen lassen, doch schnell war sein Verhalten für sie begreiflich geworden und sie hatte seinen Plan zunichte gemacht, in dem sie ihren Kampf dominierend in die andere Richtung lenkte. Die Gedanken des Animagus waren immer wieder bei Harry, den er gerade nicht sehen konnte, weil er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Doch das war ein schwerwiegender Fehler. Jedes einzelne Mal hatte die Todesserin es bemerkt und diese Augenblicke genutzt, Sirius noch weiter ihn die Enge zutreiben. Genauso auch in diesem Moment.

„Expeliamus!"

Sirius Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen einige Meter weit weg und rutschte noch ein Stück auf dem Boden. Der Zauberstab der Frau war unerbittlich zwischen die Augen des Animagus gerichtet und ein bösartiges Grinsen zierte ihre Züge.

Die Ganze Situation erschien Sirius, wie ein Deja-vu. Es war ganz genau wie damals, als Harry noch im dritten Schuljahr war. Doch da war es Severus gewesen, der ihn mit dem Stab bedroht hatte. Unwillkürlich musste Sirius in sich hinein lächeln. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, wie schlecht es gerade um ihn stand und trotzdem fand er es lustig sich daran zu erinnern, wie Snape und er sich früher gehasst hatten. Oder war auch das nie echt gewesen? Weiter erinnerte er sich an die Sprüche von James zu ihrer Schulzeit. Schon damals war es meist er gewesen, der sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. „Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder am falschen Ende des Zauberstabes zulanden? Ich glaube das ist ein Talent von dir." Jedes mal, wenn James darüber Witze gemacht hatte, musste Sirius lachen. Nur heute nicht, heute war es ernster als jemals zuvor. Es könnte gleich, in einigen wenigen Momenten, alles vorbei sein. Diese Gedanken rasten in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf von Sirius, als sich Bellatrix ihm Stückchen für Stückchen näherte. Dennoch war der Animagus äußerlich ganz ruhig. Auch wenn jeder andere ihn für verrückt erklären würde, war es ihm tausendmal lieber hier und jetzt zu sterben, als immer noch in Hogwarts zu sitzen und von alldem nichts mitbekommen zuhaben. So konnte er Harry wenigstens noch ein einziges Mal sehen und ihm zeigen, dass er immer an seiner Seite kämpfen würde. Das hysterische Lachen seiner Cousine riss den braunhaarigen Mann aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herrje, kannst du diese Sirene nicht eineinziges Mal abstellen? Davon bekommt doch jeder halbwegs normale Mensch grässliche Kopfschmerzen. Kein Wunder, dass du in unserer Schulzeit nie einen Typen abbekommen hast."

„Schnauze Black! Hör auf hier die großen Töne zuspucken. Zittere lieber und wälze dich vor mir auf dem Boden und winsele um Vergebung, wie es sich für einen Köter wie dich gehört."

„Na sicher und dann würdest du mich laufen lassen? Dass ich nicht lache, ha! Nie werde ich so tief sinken und bei dir um Vergebung betteln. Nicht vor so einer hässlichen, alten hysterischen Schreckschraube!"

Bellatrix Gesicht war inzwischen vor Zorn dunkelrot angelaufen. Ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich vor Wut und sie drückte ihren Zauberstab so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

„Das war's! Du bist tot Black!"

Sirius sah sie immer noch ganz ruhig an, er wusste, dass es vorbei war und er nichts mehr machen konnte, aber er würde ihr nicht die Befriedigung geben und irgendein Zeichen von Angst oder Schwäche zeigen. Entschlossen sah er ihr in die Augen, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Schritt für Schritt kam Bellatrix unaufhaltsam näher. Sie genoss das Gefühl der Macht und wollte es solange, wie möglich, auskosten. Dann begann sie zu Sprechen.

„Crucio!" Sirius wurde mit einer unbeschreiblichen Wucht von den Füßen gerissen und krümmte sich nun schmerzerfüllt auf dem Boden. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Augenblick zerbersten würde, aber trotzdem kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Er wusste, würde er jetzt schreien, würde er Harry auf sich aufmerksam machen und dann wäre auch er nicht mehr zuretten. Der Animagus kannte seinen Patensohn nur zu gut, er würde alles um sich herum vergessen und zu Sirius eilen, er war ganz genau wie sein Vater. Plötzlich, genauso schnell wie der Schmerz entstanden war, verebbte er auch. Schlaff und schwer atmend blieb der Animagus auf dem Boden liegen, seiner Cousine ausgeliefert. Diese hatte den Zauber enttäuscht aufgehoben. Es machte ihr keinen Spaß, wenn der Mann vor ihr nichts von seinen Qualen zeigte.

„Dann bringe ich es eben doch schnell zu ende. Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt. Grüß Greyback von mir in der Hölle… Avada Keda…"

Doch weiter kam die Frau nicht, da sie mit einem unerwarteten Stöhnen ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ. Ihre Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen und Ruckartig fuhr sie herum. Hinter ihr stand Draco, immer noch Severus Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Du kleine Ratte wagst es? Du bist wirklich nichts, als ein elender Verräter!"

Das waren ihre letzten Worte. Im selber Augenblick, in dem sie aufgehört hatte zusprächen, war sie kraftlos wie eine Marionette in sich zusammen gefallen und lag nun genau wie der Werwolf, einige Meter weiter, leblos auf dem kalten steinernen Boden. Mit einigen ausgreifenden Schritten war Draco an Sirius Seite und half dem Animagus auf die Beine. Dieser sah ihn nur beeindruckt an.

„Nicht schlecht mein Lieber. Hätte nicht erwartet, den heutigen Tag zu überleben."

„Er ist ja auch leider noch nicht vorbei."

„Wie geht es der Vogelscheuche? Ich hoffe er hat nicht zuviel abbekommen."

„Deinem Freund geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, danke für die liebevolle Nachfrage." Erst jetzt merkten die beiden Zauberer wie still es auf einmal geworden war und plötzlich fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry und Voldemort waren verschwunden!


	16. Finale

FINALE

Während der Animagus noch mit Bellatrix beschäftigt war und Draco gerade Severus aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht hatte, wurde Harry durch Voldemort immer deutlicher vor Augen geführt, dass er noch lange nicht soweit war, die Welt zu retten. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und seine Kraftreserven waren so gut wie aufgebraucht. Der Junge-der-gerade-noch-lebte wusste ganz genau, dass Voldemort schon eindutzend Möglichkeiten gehabt hatte, ihn umzubringen, aber er tat es nicht. Er wollte mit ihm spielen. Es machte ihm den größten Spaß, Harry leiden zusehen und wenn das so weiter ging, bräuchte er nicht einmal den Todesfluch. Bald würde Harry einfach zusammen brechen, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Schon wieder griff der dunkle Lord an. Es war, wie die letzten Zauber nur ein sehr schwacher, um den Gryffindor nicht zu stark zu verletzten, aber auch er hatte es in sich. Als der Fluch den schwarzhaarigen Junge frontal traf, wurde der zurück geschleudert. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und machte sich auf einen schmerzhaften Aufschlag gegen die Wand gefasst, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Der Grünäugige landete auf seinen vier Buchstaben, doch hinter ihm war keine Wand mehr. Ein frischer Wind wehte durch sein Haar und langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Völlig perplex sah er sich um. Er war alleine, aber wo?

Es war ein kleiner Raum, in dem er sich befand. Von ihm aus führte eine Wendeltreppe in die Tiefe, außerdem bemerkte Harry ein kleines Fenster, aus dem der Wind zu kommen schien, daneben gab es eine schwarze Holztür. Langsam drückte sich der Gryffindor nach oben und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er war immer noch in Mchoul doch nicht mehr unten, sondern in einem Turm.

„Na, überrascht?" Fast schon panisch wirbelte Harry herum. Voldemort stand plötzlich genau zwischen ihm und der Wendeltreppe.

„Aber wie.." keuchte Harry auf, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn.

„Ich dachte mir, es wäre viel lustiger, das Spielchen ohne weitere Störenfriede zu Ende zu bringen." Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, dass Draco und Sirius Bellatrix besiegt hatten und erst recht nicht, dass Voldemort es mitbekommen hatte. Der war ja nicht dumm und wusste ganz genau, wie schnell die beiden Harry zur Seite gestanden wären und das brauchte er auf keinen Fall. Durch den Vorfall mit Draco waren seine Energiereserven stark gesunken und gegen die Drei zusammen würden sie wohl nicht mehr genügen, doch sie würden reichen, um jeden von ihnen einzeln fertig zu machen. Zuerst war Harry dran, darauf freute sich der Schwarzmagier schon seit so vielen Jahren und wenn er endlich aus dem Weg geräumt war, konnte Voldemort auch wieder an Draco Hand anlegen.

Harry stand wie angewurzelt da und wusste nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Hier gab es keinen Platzt um den Angriffen des dunklen Lords auszuweichen, hier war er ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass er keinen der anderen mehr an seiner Seite hatte. Selbst wenn sie ihm vorhin nicht hatten helfen können, hatte er sich trotzdem schon durch ihre Anwesenheit stärker gefühlt, doch jetzt war er alleine.

Voldemort fackelte nicht lange und schon wieder schoss ein neuer Fluch aus seinem Zauberstab. Mit seiner letzten Kraft schaffte es Harry, seinen eigenen Stab hochzureißen und dadurch den Zauber abzulenken, der genau in die schwarze Tür einschlug. Es gab einen lauten Knall, und sie wurde weg gesprengt. Das große Loch gab den Blick auf das abgeflachte Dach des Schlosses frei, welches durch die frühere Türe mit dem Turm verbunden war.

Harry überlegte nicht lange, sondern war mit zwei großen Sätzen bei ihr und flüchtete ins Freie. Bei dieser Aktion bedachte er allerdings nicht, dass es von dort, erst recht, keine Möglichkeit mehr zur Flucht gab. Der kalte Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und er musste die Augen zu Schlitzen verengen. Hinter ihm war Voldemort gelassen aus dem Loch getreten und betrachtete den Gryffindorjungen verächtlich.

„Gib es doch zu. Ohne deine kleinen Freunde bist du nichts!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, doch der konnte ihn, durch seine zugekniffenen Augen, nur Schemenhaft erkennen und den Stab nur erahnen. Trotzdem schaffte er es seinen eigenen zu erheben und den Fluch des dunklen Lords zu kontern. Ein niederträchtiges Grinsen schlich sich auf dessen Gesichtszüge, denn er wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige eben nur Glück gehabt hatte. Schritt für Schritt kam er auf Harry zu, der so gut es ging stolpernd zurück wich. Plötzlich rutschte er aus und fiel. Zwar war der Aufprall nicht sonderlich heftig, aber vor Schreck ließ der Junge seinen Zauberstab fallen, der ein Stück weg rollte. Voldemort stand nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt und sah von oben auf ihn herab.

°°°

In der Zwischenzeit wussten Draco und Sirius nicht, was sie machen sollten. Alleine bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry irgendwo ganz allein mit dem Schwarzmagier war, machte sich Panik in ihnen breit.

„Verdammt! Wo können sie bloß sein?" Sirius raufte sich die Haare und begann im Kreis zu laufen. Draco, im Gegensatz dazu, versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass es ihnen nichts helfen würde, durchzudrehen und bemühte sich mehr oder weniger locker zubleiben und nachzudenken. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein wichtiger Punkt wieder ein.

„Als Voldemort gegen mich und Harry gekämpft hat, wurde er von einem Licht weggestoßen."

„Na und, wie soll uns das weiter helfen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dadurch sehr geschwächt wurde. Wahrscheinlich hat seine Kraft stark nachgelassen und er und Harry sind immer noch hier im Schloss."

„Natürlich! So wird es sein!"

„Wir sollten uns trennen und nach ihnen suchen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, schaust du hier unten in den Gängen und im Erdgeschoss nach und ich sehe mich in den oberen Stockwerken um. Wir müssen ihn einfach finden!"

°°°

Eine Laute Explosion. Wo Harry vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte, war ein kleiner Krater entstanden. Nur mit Glück hatte der Junge-der-gerade-noch-so-lebte, es geschafft, sich mit den Beinen ab zu stoßen, rückwärts einen kleinen Purzelbaum zu schlagen und auf seinen Füßen zu landen. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und wollte zu seinem Zauberstab eilen, doch Voldemort versperrte ihm den Weg.

„ Na, na , na nicht so schnell mein Lieber. Ich glaube wir sollten die Sache langsam einmal auf den Punkt bringen!"

Die Stimme des Schwarzmagiers erinnerte an das Zischen einer Schlange und seine roten Augen funkelten mordlustig.

Harrys Kehle war trocken. Unbewaffnet stand er seinem Erzfeind gegenüber und konnte beim besten Willen nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Obwohl sein Geist sich sträubte, begann sein Inneres, sich damit abzufinden, dass er verloren hatte. Er bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor und wollte eigentlich die Augen schließen. Doch er entschied sich anders. Während seinen letzten Atemzügen wollte Harry Voldemort anschauen, dieser sollte sehen, dass er keine Furcht vor ihm hatte. Der einzige Grund, warum er hier war, war Draco und dem ging es gut.

Der dunkle Lord hatte ein triumphierendes, bösartiges Lächeln aufgesetzt „Gleich ist alles vorbei kleiner Harry. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, die Verräter werden dir in wenigen Minuten Gesellschaft leisten."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und wollte gerade den Todesfluch aussprechen, als ihn plötzlich ein rotes Licht am Rücken traf und ihn laut aufkeuchen ließ. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Harry aus, hechtete nach vorne und schnappte sich seinen eigenen Stab. Noch in derselben Bewegung drehte er sich um, um wieder einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und den Schwarzmagier zu bringen. Erst nachdem das erledigt war, folgte er mit den Augen der Flugbahn des Zaubers um herauszufinden, wer sein Retter war. Als sein Blick die grauen Augen seines Freundes traf, blieb Harry für einen kurzen Augenblick vor Überraschung die Luft weg. Er hatte bei der vorherigen Aufregung überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass Draco wieder auf den Beinen war. Dieser schmunzelte ihn aus der Entfernung nur an.

„Hey, was guckst du denn so erschrocken? Soll ich dir etwa nicht helfen?"

Während Draco nach seinem Freund gesucht hatte, hatte er Zeit gehabt, über das helle Licht nachzudenken, welches ihm kurze Zeit vorher das Leben gerettet hatte. Vor den letzten Stufen zum Turm, war ihm dann ein Geistesblitz durch den Kopf geschossen. Er wusste selber nicht, warum er nicht von Anfang an auf die Amulette gekommen war. Es war so einleuchtend und logisch, aber keiner von ihnen war auf diese simple Idee gekommen.

„Harry, es waren unsere Amulette!"

Verständnislos blickte der Angesprochene auf den Slytherin. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was dieser meinte. Der Blondschopf schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„ Meine Rettung vorhin, das waren unsere Amulette. Sie reagieren auf unsere Emotionen!" Erst jetzt begriff der Schwarzhaarige, doch er konnte nichts mehr machen, denn Voldemort hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet. Er war wütend und das sollten diese beiden schwachen Kinder nun fühlen. „Ihr seit beide tot!" Sein Schrei schien sich über das ganze Schloss zu legen und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

Der dunkle Lord schoss gleichzeitig einen Todesfluch auf Draco und Harry. Beide versuchten auszuweichen, doch es war zu eng auf dem Dach. In seinem Kopf hörte Harry die Stimme von Draco.

°Versuch dich auf dein Amulett zu konzentrieren° Die Stimme klang panisch, aber trotzdem noch souverän. Kurz bevor der Fluch den Helden der Zaubererwelt erreicht hatte, schloss dieser die Augen und richtete seine ganze Kraft darauf, nur an seinen Anhänger zu denken. Trotzdem machte er sich innerlich auf die Schmerz und den darauf folgenden Tod bei Ankunft des Zaubers gefasst, doch dieser schien durch ihn hindurch zu dringen. Selbst durch seine geschlossenen Augen, konnte Harry ein gleißende Licht sehen, welches seinen Freund schon unten in den Kerkern das Leben gerettet hatte. Ein kreischender Schmerzensschrei tönte in der Luft und plötzlich war alles totenstill.

Nur langsam schaffte es der Gryffindor, seine Augen zuöffnen. Auf der anderen Seite des Daches stand immer noch Draco, auf dessen Gesicht eine Mischung von Erleichterung und Verwirrung zu erkennen war. Erst jetzt richtete Harry seinen Blick auf das, was sich zwischen ihnen befand. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der Junge-der-lebte damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort noch immer vor ihm stand und so tat als ob nicht geschehen sei. Doch dem war nicht so. Auf dem steinernen Boden lag nur ein pechschwarzer Umhang und einige Zentimeter daneben ein Zauberstab.

„Ist er…ist er…" Draco konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen, doch Harry verstand ihn und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an. „Ich denke schon…"

So standen sich die beiden Jungen einige Minuten lang schweigend gegenüber und wussten nicht so recht, was sie jetzt sagen sollten, doch nach einer kurzen Weile bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins. Mit einigen großen Sätzen überbrückte er die Strecke zwischen sich und dem Grünäugigem und fiel dem Jungen um den Hals. Etwas überrascht aber auch erleichtert und glücklich erwiderte dieser die Umarmung.

„Es ist vorbei!" Dieser kleine Satz brachte die Erkenntnis und damit das Gefühl, der endgültigen Befreiung. Sie konnten es beide noch nicht glauben, aber es stimmte. Voldemort war tot!

„Harry!" Die zwei Schüler wirbelten herum. An dem großen Loch, welches Voldemort kurze Zeit zuvor verbrochen hatte, stand Sirius. Er schnappte nach Luft und hielt seinen Bauch. „ich…hab…einen Schrei gehört. Was ist passiert." Die Panik war dem Animagus geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch als sich sein Blick auf Harry und Draco, sowie auf den am Boden liegenden Umhang richtete, erhellte sich dessen Ausdruck schlagartig.

„Ihr habt es geschafft?...Ihr habt es geschafft!" Die verblüffte Stimme verwandelte sich in einen Freudenschrei. Sirius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, rannte auf die beiden Jungen zu und drückte sie.

Bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machten, um Severus abzuholen, hatte der Animagus noch den Umhang, wie auch den Zauberstab des Schwarzmagiers aufgesammelt. Erst jetzt war den dreien aufgefallen, dass es schon dunkel geworden war und nur andeutungsweise konnten sie sich vorstellen, welche Sorgen sich ihre Freunde in Hogwarts machen mussten. Endlich wieder unten in der großen Halle angekommen, war Sirius einzige Sorge der immer noch bewusstlose Tränkemeister. Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn den langen Gang entlang, zu dem alten, verwitterten Kamin, durch den sie wieder zurück in die Schule wollten.

Wenige Augenblicke später fanden sich alle drei im Büro des Direktors wieder. Niemand außer dem Phönix, Fox, war in dem großen verlassen Raum. Schnellen Schrittes machte sich Sirius auf in den Krankenflügel um Severus abzugeben. Harry und Draco beeilten sich die anderen zu finden. Der Malfoy-Erben hatte noch etwa 15 Minuten bis sein Zauber nachlassen würde und auch er auf schnellstem Wege in den Krankenflügel musste. Plötzlich stoppte ein lauter Schrei die beiden Jungen in ihren Bewegungen.

„HARRY!" Hermine stand wie angewurzelt einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Auch Pansy war dabei, nur brauchte sie etwas länger um zu realisieren, wer dort vor ihr stand. Als aber auch sie es dann verarbeitet hatte, entwich ihrer Kehle, ein freudiges „DRACO!"

Beide Mädchen waren auf die zwei Helden losgestürmt und hatten sie in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen. Pansy drückte ihr Gesicht an Dracos Schulter und schluchzte aufgelöst. „weißt du eigentlich… was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und glich eher einem Flüstern. Trotzdem verstand Draco sie problemlos und bemerkte Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen. Nie hatte er gewollte, dass Pansy oder Harry sich solche Sorgen um ihn machten, aber vor allem tat es ihm Leid, alle anderen durch seine Dummheit in Gefahr gebracht zuhaben. Auch Hermine hing zitternd an Harrys Hals. Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor und drückte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen so fest es ging an sich.

In diesem Moment zuckte Draco zusammen und sein Gesichte verzerrte sich schmerzerfüllt. Der Zauber musste anscheinend doch schon früher, als erwartet seine Wirkung verlieren. Pansy quietschte panisch auf, sie wusste nicht was mit ihrem geliebten Cousin los war und machte sich die Schlimmsten Sorgen.

„Keine Angst, es geht schon wieder." Versuchte der Veela sie zu beruhigen, doch seinen Worten wurde, durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit genommen. Vorsichtig löste sich Harry aus dem eisernen Griff von Hermine und befreite auch Draco aus dem von Pansy.

„Könntet ihr den anderen sagen, dass wir wieder da sind und dass es uns einigermaßen gut geht? Schreibt Narcissa und Lucius bitte auch einen Brief. Ich bringe Draco jetzt erst einmal in den Krankenflügel, da sind übrigens auch Severus und Sirius." Mit diesen Worten wartete Harry ein kurzes Nicken der beiden Mädchen ab. Danach stütze er seinen Freund, wandte sich um und führte den Blondschopf in die Richtung der Krankenstation. Sirius hatte dort schon bescheid gesagt und Madame Pomfrey wartete ungeduldig auf die beiden Schüler.

Der Gryffindor musste nur einen kurzen allgemeinen Check über sich ergehen lassen, bevor er und sein Patenonkel von der Medi-Hexe heraus komplimentiert wurden. Draco hatte, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht so großes Glück. Zwar hatte die Ärztin schnell einen Trank gefunden, der seine Schmerzen lindern würde, trotzdem musste er sich auf zwei lange schmerzhafte Tage gefasst machen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Sirius und Harry in der großen Halle angekommen, wo sie von den meisten Schülern umringt wurden. Ganz vorne dabei waren natürlich auch Ron und Blaise, welcher sehr besorgt wirkte. „Wo ist Draco?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist bei Madame Pomfrey und wird geheilt. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend relativ gut." Der Grünäugige Junge schaffte es den Satz einigermaßen glaubwürdig über seine Lippen zu bringen, insgeheim zerbrach er sich allerdings selber schon, seit dem er das Krankenzimmer verlassen hatte, den Kopf über seinen Freund.

Der verwendete Zauber war ihm gänzlich unbekannt und er wusste nicht, welche Nebenwirkungen er mit sich bringen konnte. Doch der Held der Zaubererwelt bekam keine Gelegenheit weiter über den Veela nachzudenken. Die gesamte Schülerschaft, aber auch die Lehrer wollten wissen, was passiert war und mit einem einfach „später" ließ sich niemand abspeisen.

Nachdem Harry und Sirius die Geschichte sicher schon zum sechsten oder siebten Mal erzählt hatten, betrat ein müde wirkender Tränkemeister die große Halle. Als der Animagus ihn bemerkte, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Na meine Vogelscheuche, wie fühlst du dich?" Er hatte Severus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, am Arm gepackt und aus dem Saal gezogen. Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drückte er seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen, in dem sie beide kurzzeitig versanken.

„Also, wie geht es dir jetzt?"

„Könnte besser sein. Potter hab ich gesehen, aber wo ist Draco?" Schnell war erzählt, was der Professor für Zaubertränke verpasst hatte. Dessen Gesicht verdunkelte sich Stückchen für Stückchen. „Er hat was? Spinnt der Junge jetzt vollkommen, so einen Zauber zu benutzen?!? Dein Patensohn ist wirklich ein schlechter Einfluss, das wusste ich schon immer!"

„Hey Süßer jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab. Ich kenne wesentlich schönere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten, um dich zu entladen." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte der Animagus anzüglich und kniff Severus in den Po.

„Sag mal, kannst du nur an das eine denken?" Eigentlich sollte die Stimme vorwurfsvoll klingen, doch die Aktion von Sirius ließ den Tränkemeister nicht so kalt, wie er es gerne hätte. „Deinem Blondschopf geht es sicher ganz gut, nun denk mal an etwas anderes!" Ohne seinen Partner auch nur zu Wort kommen zulassen, zog der Animagus ihn die Eingangshalle entlang, in Richtung der Kerker.

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Schneckentempo. Harry hatte einen Brief von Dracos Eltern bekommen, in dem er ausdrücklich gebeten wurde, bescheid zusagen, wenn es Draco besser ging. Madame Pomfrey ließ niemanden auch nur in die Nähe des Slytherin und von Severus musste sich der Gryffindor-Goldjunge noch eine Standpauke anhören, weil er ohne nachzudenken gehandelt und keinem etwas gesagt hatte. Zum Glück dauerte diese allerdings nicht halb solange, wie der Lehrer geplant hatte, da sie von Sirius unterbrochen wurden, der wesentlich mehr Verständnis für seinen Patensohn hatte und Severus beruhigende Worte zusprach.

Endlich war es soweit. Harry durfte zu seinem Freund und war furchtbar aufgeregt deswegen. Seine Sorge war von Minute zu Minute gestiegen und es war dem Gryffindor sichtlich schwer gefallen, alle anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass es dem Malfoy-Erben gut ging.

Vorsichtig schob Harry die Tür zu dem Einzelzimmer auf, in dem sich Draco aufhielt. Er wusste nicht, ob der Slytherin noch schlief und wollte ihn auch nicht wecken. Aber diese Vorsicht war unnötig gewesen. Der Gryffindor fand seinen Freund aufrecht im Bett sitzend vor. Er blickte den Schwarzhaarigen etwas müde an, aber ansonsten schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

„Na mein Süßer, geht's dir inzwischen besser."

„Jap. Ich fühl mich noch ein bisschen ausgelaugt, aber sonst ist alles Ok."

„Gott sei Dank. Mach das nie wieder! WEIßT DU WAS ICH MIR FÜR SORGEN GEMACHT HABE?"

„Sorry" Draco schaute betroffen auf den Boden. Einige Minuten vor Harry hatte Severus ihn schon besucht. Die Standpauke die er über sich ergehen lassen musste, hatte es in sich gehabt. Der Tränkemeister war stocksauer gewesen und hatte sicher tausendmal erwähnt, wie unreif sich Draco benommen hatte, wie verantwortungslos sein Handeln war und zu guter Letzt, dass sie wegen ihm eine Menge Probleme hatten. Als ob das der Blonde nicht schon von alleine gewusst hätte und sich nicht schon schlimm genug fühlte, die anderen in diese Sache mit hinein gezogen zuhaben. Draco konnte die Wut in Harrys Stimme nur zu gut verstehen und sein einziger Gedanke war die Hoffnung, dass sein Freund nicht zu sauer auf ihn war.

Der Malfoy-Erbe bemerkte nicht, wie der Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes von dem eben noch so ernsten nun in einen erleichterten wechselte. Seine Sorge um den Jungen der hier vor ihm im Bett saß, war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Nicht nur als er verschwunden war, sondern auch jetzt als er diese schweren Nächte mit den furchtbaren Schmerzen durchmachen musste. Wie konnte Draco auch nur so einen Zauber benutzen? Doch insgeheim war Harry darüber froh, denn wäre Draco nicht gewesen, wäre er jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich tot.

Harry setzte sich neben dem Veela auf die Bettkante und umarmte ihn. Dieser blickte etwas irritiert nach oben. „Ich dachte du wärst sauer."

„So ein Unsinn! Ich hatte nur Angst, das ist alles." Mit seiner Hand hob der Schwarzhaarige das Kinn des Blondschopfes noch ein Stückchen an und legte seine Lippen auf die des Jungen. Der Blonde schloss genießerisch die Augen, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit dem sie sich das letzte Mal geküsst hatten. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, grinste der Grauäugige breit und das zauberte auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ach übrigens, bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass wir uns noch eine Kleinigkeit für Samantha einfallen lassen sollten?"

„Hä…?" Alleine der Gesichtsausdruck des Grauäugigen zeigte, dass er nur Bahnhof verstand und aus diesem Grund setzte Harry zu einer Erklärung an. „Weißt du, in den letzten zwei Tagen war Hermine ein bisschen langweilig, also hat sie einen Vergangenheitszauber ausprobiert. Dabei ist zufällig heraus gekommen, dass wir die ganzen Probleme, Samantha zu verdanken haben. Sie ist zu Voldemort gegangen und hat ihm von uns erzählt. Bist du nicht auch der Meinung wir sollten uns revanchieren?"

Ein Funkeln machte sich in den Augen des Slytherins breit, welches nicht gutes verheißen konnte und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Das denke ich aber auch."

Mit einem Satz war Draco aus dem Bett gesprungen, zur Tür gegangen und wartete dort darauf, dass ihm der erstaunt dreinblickende Gryffindor endlich folgte.

„Da fühlst du dich aber sehr schnell besser."

„Klaro, deine Worte haben mir neue Energie gegeben, also komm jetzt." Ungeduldig hüpfte der Blondschopf auf der Stelle, er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, es dieser kleinen, hinterhältigen Ziege heimzuzahlen. Schließlich war, wenn man genauer betrachtete, alles ihre Schuld und er hatte ganz umsonst die Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Dass er trotzdem ziemlich unvernünftig gehandelt hatte, überging Draco bei seinen Überlegungen allerdings gekonnt. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Harry seinem Freund. Hätte ich doch bloß nichts gesagt…eigentlich braucht Dray doch noch Ruhe…aber vielleicht hilft ihm das hier ja wesentlich besser. 

°°°

Einige Tage später, ließ ein schriller Schrei die Mauern von Hogwarts erzittern. Samantha Eastwood rannte in panischer Angst aus einem der vielen, unbenutzten Klassenzimmern. Sie stürmte blindlings einige Treppen hinunter und schlussendlich aus der Einganshalle, auf die Ländereien. Dabei hätte sie beinahe einige Schüler umgeschmissen, doch darauf achtete das Mädchen keinen Augenblick.

Einige Minuten später folgten aus demselben Klassenzimmer Harry und Draco, sie hielten sich, vor lauter Lachen, die Bäuche und es fiel ihnen schwer zu atmen. Genau in diesem Zustand betraten die beiden Jungen die große Halle, in der über nichts anderes, als das hysterische Verschwinden des Slytherinmädchens, gesprochen wurde. Kaum, dass sich die zwei Freunde hingesetzt hatten, wurden sie auch schon mit Fragen bombardiert, denn jedem war klar, dass sie etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatten. Selbst vom Lehrertisch, an dem auch Sirius direkt neben Severus saß, legten sich neugierige Blicke auf die beiden Helden der Zaubererwelt.

„Was habt ihr, ihr angetan? Sie ist zwar ein Miststück gewesen, aber ihr habt hoffentlich nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Ich meine, wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie Voldemort dazu gezwungen."

„Herm, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder?"

Ron sah die Brünette aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hermine hatte einen ernsten Blick aufgelegt. Sie wollte den Jungen erklären, dass es nicht richtig war, Falsches mit Falschem zu vergelte. Doch leider misslang dieser Versuch, denn sie selbst hatte sich die schlimmsten Flüche für Samantha ausgedacht. Der einzige Grund, der sie daran gehindert hatte, einige der Sprüche an dieser falschen Schlange auszuprobieren, war, dass sie innerlich gewusst hatte, dass Harry und Draco selber ihren Spaß und ihre Rache wollten. Der verständnislose Blick von dem rothaarigen Jungen gab ihr endgültig den Rest, sie brach in lautes Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry Jungs ich kann dieses Mal einfach nicht die Verantwortungsbewusste spielen. Los Harry sag schon, was habt ihr gemacht?"

Der Anblick seiner besten Freundin, ließ den Gryffindor breit grinsen und er begann zu erzählen.

„Flashback"

„Was ist das?" Neugierig beugte Draco sich über ein altes, aufgeschlagenes Buch, welches Harry ihm unter die Nase hielt.

„Das hier, ist eine Möglichkeit, wie wir es Samantha heimzahlen können. Keiner weiß bis jetzt, wie es dir geht und ob dich deine Verletzungen umgebracht haben, also sollten wir das ausnutzen."

Interessiert las der Malfoy-Erbe die Pergamentseite durch und begann immer intensiver zu grinsen. „Super Idee! Gefällt mir echt gut. So machen wir es."

Es dauerte einige Tage, bis die beiden Jungen den Zauber des Buches endlich gelernt hatten und auch ohne Probleme anwenden konnten. In dieser Zeit hatte Draco sich nirgendwo blicken lasse, außer in seinem und Harrys Zimmer, sowie in der Bücherei, in der sie seltsamerweise nie jemanden antrafen. Wahrscheinlich, waren alle anderen noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Sieg über den dunklen Lord zu feiern.

Dann endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie ihren Plan durchführen wollte. Harry ließ sich von Severus einen offiziellen Brief schreiben, der das Slytherin-Mädchen in dieses gewisse Klassenzimmer bestellte. Dadurch, dass es von ihrem Lehrer kam, konnte sie die Aufforderung auch nicht ignorieren. Der Tränkemeister wusste zwar nicht, was die beiden Jungen vorhatten, aber er war sich sicher, egal was es sein würde, diese Göre hättest es verdient. Aus diesem Grund fragte er auch gar nicht weiter nach, sondern tat worum Harry ihn gebeten hatte.

Harry war schon vorgegangen und hatte, als Katze in einer Ecke sitzend, gewartet, bis das sichtlich nervöse Mädchen das Zimmer betrat. Hätte der Schwarzhaarige Junge gekonnt, hätte er laut losgeprustet, doch das Einzige, was aus seinem kleinen Katzenmäulchen kam, war ein leises Miauen, welches Samantha erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ. Unsicher setzte sie sich auf einen der vielen Stühle und wartete ungeduldig auf ihren Lehrer. Sie konnte nicht aufhören mit ihrem Fuß zu wippen und versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem sie sich überall im Zimmer umsah. Sie schien mit ihren Gedanken weit, weit weg zu sein, doch plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Stöhnen und sie zuckte erneut angsterfüllt zusammen. „Wer…wer ist da?" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, versagte allerdings jämmerlich.

Die kleine Lampe, die die einzige Lichtquelle des ganzen Raumes war, begann zu flackern und ein erneutes Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum. Nun begann Samantha am ganzen Körper zu schlottern. Sie starrte ohne zu blinzeln an die fordere Wand, von der aus die Geräusche zu kommen schienen. „Du wirst büßen!" Die vertraute Stimme krächzte heiser und im selben Augenblick trat Draco durch die Wand. Allerdings nicht in seiner normalen Gestalt, sondern in Geisterform. „Du wirst für meinen Tod büßen Samantha Eastwood." Wiederholte er. „Ich werde dich heimsuchen und dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen."

Das war zu viel für die Slytherin. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang sie auf und rannte kreischend zur Tür. Doch Draco war schneller und versperrte ihr den Weg. Eigentlich hätte sie nur durch ihn hindurch laufen müssen, aber das traute sie sich einfach nicht.

Der blonde Slytherin brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht laut loszulachen. Es machte ihm den größten Spaß, den Grund seiner vorherigen Probleme richtig fertig zumachen. Als er dann aber auch noch direkt auf sie zuflog, schien ihr alles egal zu sein. Mit einem hysterischen Schrei rannte sie durch ihn hindurch und stolperte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Flashback-Ende"

„Was, das habt ihr echt gemacht? Wie geil!"

Ron wie auch der Rest der ganzen Halle, hatte an Harrys Worten förmlich geklebt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war absolute Stille in dem riesigen Saal, doch dann jubelten und grölten alle Anwesen los. Auch Hermine lachte laut auf und vom Lehrertisch wurden den Schülern amüsierte Blicke zugeworfen.

Während die beiden Jungen gefeiert wurden, hatte Severus keine Lust mehr auf den Tumult. Er schnappte sich seinen Partner und zog ihn, von allen anderen unbemerkt, in die Kerker. Kaum, dass sie ihre privaten Räume erreicht hatten, zog er Sirius mit einem Schwung herein und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich.

„ Hey, ich wollte Harry noch feiern. Lass uns wieder zurückgehen…" Doch während der Animagus noch vor sich hin maulte, drückte Severus ihm einen innigen, besitzergreifenden Kuss auf die Lippen, der ihn auch sofort verstummen ließ. Nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, grinste Sirius breit. Seine Augen zeigten mal wieder einen ganz speziellen Blick und nun war er es, der den Tränkemeister in Schlafzimmer zog.

„Ich glaube Harry kommt auch gut ohne mich klar. Ich habe anderweitige Verpflichtungen." Mit diesen Worten und einem anzüglichen Grinsen schubste er seinen Freund auf das schwarz bezogene Bett und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

In der großen Halle, war eine richtige Party ausgebrochen. Ron, Blaise, Pansy und Hermine feierten, genau wie all die anderen Schüler. Keinem war das Verschwinden der beiden erwachsenen Männer aufgefallen, aber noch ein zweites Pärchen konnte sich unentdeckt aus dem Staub machen.

In ihrem Zimmer, auf dem weichen Bett, lagen die beiden verliebten Schüler und Retter der Zaubererwelt. Harry hatte Draco im Arm und fuhr mit der freien Hand durch seine geschmeidigen platinblonden Haare. Der andere genoss dies in vollen Zügen und kuschelte sich so eng es nur ging an seinen Freund.

„Endlich. Es ist vor bei." Harry klang so erleichtert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war, als wäre eine Zentner schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Draco nickte nur betätigend. „Jetzt haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe."

Beide waren sie durch die vielen Geschehnisse rettungslos erschöpft und so dauerte es nicht lange, da waren Harry und Draco auch schon Arm in Arm eingeschlafen.

°°°°°°

Die Titelseite des Tagespropheten, der einige Tage später erschien, war Gesprächstoff der gesamten Schule:

HOGWARTS-SCHÜLERIN AUS DEM VERBOTENEN WALD GERETET!

Die Hogwartsschülerin, Samantha Eastwood, wurde gestern Abend aus dem verbotenen Wald, der Schulländerreinen von Hogwarts, gerettet. Noch immer ist das Mädchen über aus verwirrt und weiß nicht, wie es dort hingekommen ist, oder was sonst passiert sein soll. Ebenso ungeklärt ist die Frage, warum sie schlafend neben einem einäugigen Gnom gefunden wurde, der behauptet ihr neuer Liebhaber zu sein…(mehr dazu auf Seite 14, Autorin: Rita Kimkorn)

**ENDE**


End file.
